NARUTO: Jinchuriky del Juubi
by carl310
Summary: La profesia del salvador del mundo predicha hace miles de años por fin esta por ser cumplida. desde el vientre de su madre fue especial, y al crecer solo aumenta su grandesa, amigos y familia es lo que el protegera sin importar el oponente. Naruto Harem/prodigio/fuerte/inteligente. Minato y Kushina vivos. Universo alterno.
1. Chapter 1

**NACIMIENTO**

Minato Namikaze un shinobi prodigio; desde pequeño en la Academia ninja de la aldea escondida entre las hojas demostró su gran talento.

A pesar de ser de un clan Nómada es huérfano siendo que los demás miembros Namikaze murieron por Shinobis renegados.

Aun así superó a los herederos de clanes siendo el novato número 1 de su generación.

Tras crecer y seguir ampliando sus habilidades y fuerzas bajo la tutela del sannin Jiraya, rescató a la que ahora es su esposa Kushina Uzumaki.

...

Kushina Uzumaki proveniente de Uzushiogakure no sato. Fue enviada por su abuelo; el líder de dicho clan para que se le transfiera el biju de 9 colas.

Kushina siendo la princesa del remolino aceptó el cargo de ser un Jinchuriki dejando la isla de donde habitaba con dirección a Konoha.

Al llegar a su destino Se enteró que su pueblo fue destruido siendo la única sobreviviente de la familia real junto con sus sirvientes y Mito Uzumaki; esposa del Primer Hokage.

En sus días de academia conoció a Minato Namikaze al cual no le llamo la atención las primeras veces al charlar con el.

Al ser rescatada por el chico de pelo amarillo y ser halagada por su hermoso cabello se enamoro al instante Y fuertemente de el otorgándole su primer beso.

Ella muy inteligente desde su infancia, invirtió el dinero de su clan que llevaba sellado en sus muchos pergaminos, al llegar a la aldea encontró una carta de su abuelo que le otorgaba todos los tesoros de los Uzumakis y papeles de propiedades de estos; comprando propiedades y terrenos vacíos junto a la aldea y otras dentro del país del fuego. Construyendo edificios y centros comerciales logrando muchas ganancias en alquileres y sus propios negocios en solo pocos meses.

Mito siempre alabó su inteligencia y sabiduría ruborizando su rostro de la joven princesa aun más que su cabello y era aun peor después de que le hiciera recuerdo a su guapo novio de pelos amarillos.

...

No recordaban desde cuando comenzó la guerra exactamente, la pareja de rojo y amarillo siempre disfrutaban sus tiempos libres juntos en citas y entrenamientos.

Con solo 15 años, ambos consiguieron ser los mas fuertes de su generación. Minato perfeccionando sus jutsus y Kushina administrando sus negocios y Personal mientras que también entrenaba controlando cada vez más su chakra denso por lo cual fue elegida como nueva carcelera del Kyubi desde hace años.

Además de estar siendo acosada por el hijo del daimyo del pais del fuego, Kushima sabía que ese sujeto solo quería su dinero e influencias. Ella siendo amiga del Daimyo y de su esposa, acordaron que Minato se encargara de hacerle saber de una vez por todas que Kushina Uzumaki tenía novio.

...

Ya con 17 años; ambos fueron venerados por su querida aldea como héroes en la tercera guerra.

Konoha y su Hokage le pidieron fervientemente que no vaya, pero les demostró a todos que ser una princesa no significaba que era delicada, nadie se metía con ella, bueno solo Minato.

Minato estaba devastado por la muerte de su discípulo; Obito Uchiha en manos de shinobis de Iwagakure en una emboscada luego de destruir el puente por el cual se abastecían de provisiones.

Kushina cuido de él y sus heridas tanto físicas como emocionales. También cuido de Kakashi y Rin, todos en la Mansión Uzumaki estuvieron bajos los cuidados de la princesa carmesí o habanera sangrienta para sus victimas.

Al reponerse de sus heridas rápidamente, kakashi y Rin fueron llevados a la fuerza por su sensei a la mejor joyería del sector comercial o Uzumaki como les decían los aldeanos.

El ciclope enmascarado y la medico ambos de 13 años apoyaron a su querido sensei con su plan de proponerle matrimonio a Kushina sensei como le decía Kakashi y Onee-san como le Llamaba Rin.

Tanta fue la alegría y lagrimas de felicidad de la peli roja que no aguanto ni dos meses las ganas de casarse con su amado.

Todos los aldeanos y ninjas envidiosos sospechaban que Minato solo quería aprovecharse del dinero y poder de Kushina en la aldea y fuera de ella también. Pero a regañadientes aceptaron de que desde niños ellos enamoraban y siempre lo demostraron, aun en la guerra.

...

Un año después y con 18 años. Minato Namikaze fue elegido como Yondaime Hokage por sus hazañas en la guerra y su habilidad innata de liderazgo.

En su coronación su esposa lo felicito con un gran beso enfrente de toda la aldea presumiendo el bulto de 7 meses en su vientre, ese fue uno de los mejores días en la aldea de la hoja y mucho mejor para la pareja de casados.

Poco más de 2 meses Kushina sintió como su bebé quería saludarlos.

-"Kushi-hime estás segura de que comer tanto no le hará daño a Naruto-chan?"- Minato le decía a su esposa mientras almorzaban en el restaurante favorito de la princesa.

-"Solo es mi tercer Tazón de ramen Mina-kun"- Kushina dijo comiendo elegantemente sus fideos.

-"Si; pero estoy algo preocupado por que el todavía no quiera salir"

-"Tsunade-san dijo que el parto se retrasara un poco mas de lo normal debido a mi chakra y del Kyubi también"- sonreía tratando de tranquilizar a su ansioso esposo.

-"jeje.. Lo siento es que estoy algo nervioso" – acabando recién su primer Tazón de ramen.

-"Yo igual lo estoy Mina-kun, pero se que juntos lo lograremos" – entrelazando su mano con el de su esposo mientras recibía un cálido beso de parte de el.

-"Te amo Kushina"

"Yo igual te amo Minato"

Dándose otro pequeño beso, Kushina sintió como su fuente se rompía y le empezaban los dolores.

Minato al notar la humedad en el suelo se percato de que su esposa no hablo mas y solo apretó su mano bien fuerte.

Olvidando de que podía tele transportarse al hospital por sus nervios y felicidad que le nublaban su juicio, tomo a su esposa en sus brazos corriendo directo donde una rubia pechugona traería a su hijo.

...

Los nervios lo mataban, dar tantas vueltas por el pasillo aburría a sus amigos en aquella sala especial del hospital ubicada debajo del suelo.

Kushina junto con Minato y Jiraya acondicionaron esa sala para el parto del primogénito Uzumaki con muchos sellos, tardaron meses en terminar pero lo lograron.

Minato al casarse con Kushina dejo que esta conserve su apellido junto con sus hijos también.

El era al tanto de la fragilidad emocional de su esposa con el apellido Uzumaki que tenía el temor de que desaparezca.

En cambio el rubio solo se hacía llamar Minato la mayoría de las veces desde niño, solo sabia que era huérfano y no recuerda a sus padres. Su peli roja le estaba dando la familia que el siempre quiso así que no tenia problemas con ceder el nombre de su descendencia, mas bien sabia que eso beneficiaba a su familia y siempre se prometió que le haría lo mejor para esta.

...

(Hhhuaaaaaaa… hhhuuuaaaa… hhhuuuaaaa)

Los llantos de un bebé adornaron aquella sala de partos.

Tsunade lideró aquel parto que consideraba como una misión clase S.

Jiraya y Minato volvieron a actuar antes del parto reforzando el sello de Kushina en su vientre aun con más chakra. Durmiendo al Kyubi 'o eso creian' lo suficiente por unos meses hasta que kushina reforme sus energías por completo de nuevo.

Los Uzumakis eran temidos por algo y eso fue debido a sus cuerpos longevos, curación acelerada superando así a la del primer Hokage y sobre todo era su Chakra especial en grandes cantidades, eso fue lo que a Tsunade le costó controlar.

-"Ufff.. Ese niño si que dio pelea"- Tsunade sonriendo mientras observaba a la nueva familia real de Konoha.

Minato no podía creer que esa pequeña criatura sea su hijo.

No hallaba las palabras para describir esos sentimientos que le oprimían de felicidad en su corazón en esos momentos.

Naruto aun con los ojos cerrados siendo amamantado por su madre agarro el dedo de Minato sujetándolo lo más fuerte que podía.

-"Auch.. Naruto-chan me agarras muy fuerte mi dedo" – reía El rubio junto a su esposa al ver la temprana acción de su hijo.

Naruto Uzumaki fue el niño que sus padres esperaban superando sus expectativas desde el principio.

De cabello rojo como el que tenia su madre y mechones dorados en su frente.

Tenía 3 marcas delgadas como bigotes en cada mejilla y su piel era de tonos ligeramente un poco menos blanca que el de madre.

El pequeño cuadro familiar fue roto por el padrino de pelos blancos.

-"Naru-chan hola; soy Jiraya tu padrino"- el sannin de pelos blancos entro en la habitación seguido de Kakashi y Rin además del tercer Hokage y su esposa.

-"Jiraya-sama que hace con ese peluche aquí, solo ocupa espacio y afuera hay una multitud intentando ver a Naru-chan" - Rin reclamo al autoproclamado súper pervertido por traer un peluche gigante de un sapo rojo y ojos dorados.

-"jjejeje.. es que lo compre de venida para acá, lo vi en un tienda y se que mi ahijado lo querría"- sonrió triunfante mostrando sus responsabilidades como padrino.

-"Pero jiraya-sensei podría haberlo sellado"- Minato dijo viéndolo con cara de extraño.

-"Si pero quería que lo viera"- alegó torpemente el viejo de pelos blancos.

-"Heee.. jiraya-sama; Naruto-chan Ni siquiera a abierto los ojos"- hablo kakashi en actitud cool al sabio sapo dejándolo callado.

Después de un tiempo y de Naruto haber tomado su almuerzo por primera vez. Durmió una siesta con su madre decepcionando a la gran multitud afuera de la sala.

...

-"Lo siento a todos, se que quieren ver a Naruto-chan, pero es estos momentos esta durmiendo"- sacando el humo de sus pulmones siguió hablando el tercer Hokage. –"en un mes se dará una fiesta en la Mansión Uzumaki para presentarlo, así que por favor no se desesperen" finalizo llevando su pipa de nuevo a su boca.

Un mes seria lo suficiente para que kushima se recuperara del parto y los invitados de las otras aldeas tengan tiempo de sobra para llegar.

-"Sensei que está haciendo"- Tsunade le dijo al ver que todos se retiraban sin poder ver al nuevo heredero.

-"Pues informando sobre la fiesta"- volviendo a arrojar humo al aire.

-"Me refiero a su pipa"

-"Hee.. Pues estoy fumando"

-"Ha claro. Fumando"- dijo acercándose a su sensei.

(Bbooommmm)

-"ESTE ES UN HOSPITAL NO SE PUEDE FUMAR!"- alejándose murmurando groserías sobre viejos y sus vicios. Dejando a su sensei incrustado en la pared y con los ojos en espirales.

...

-"¿Cree que podamos verlo de nuevo antes de la fiesta?"- Rin le dijo a los presentes en el almuerzo.

-"No lo sé Rin-chan, Naruto-chan es todavía muy pequeño y Solo esta despierto cuando tiene hambre, además kushi-chan dijo que es una tradición Uzumaki esconder al heredero hasta su presentación oficial ante la aldea".

-"uf.. Quisiera verlo de nuevo, solo fue unas horas que logramos verlo al nacer, en un mes los bebes crecen rápido"

Des pues de ese pequeño almuerzo con sus estudiantes, Minato mando un par de Clones de sombra a su oficina sobre lo que resta de la tarde para que se encargaran del molesto papeleo.

...

-( _Dia de la fiesta)_

En la hermosa Mansión Uzumaki todos los sirvientes se encontraban adornando el salón principal, preparando los bocadillos y el banquete para los invitados.

Desde que la princesa del remolino llego a la aldea de la hoja con su caravana, solo ella tenía conocimientos en las artes shinobis,

Los sirvientes de esta, eran civiles y aldeanos que ella decidió llevar para que le ayuden en acostumbrarse en su nuevo hogar.

Los demás miembros demostraron su honor protegiendo hasta morir su hogar.

No queriendo dejar pasar la oportunidad, ellos aceptaron venir junto con sus familias a una nueva aldea.

Ellos tenían su propio barrio al lado de la mansión que conformaba con pequeños y elegantes edificios y también casas para vivir, no tenían porque quejarse. Otras personas darían todo por tener una calidad de vida supervisada por su princesa.

En una gran habitación pintada de celeste con nubes blancas, Kushina estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la ventana mientras susurraba pequeños cariños al dormido Naruto.

Una presencia en la puerta hizo voltear a ver al padre de su hijo.

-"¿Como estas mi amor?"- Minato susurro mientras dejaba un pequeño beso en la frente de su esposa.

-"Estoy mejor cariño"- Acomodando un poco a su hijo.-"Pensé que llegarías hasta más tarde, faltan 3 horas para la fiesta"

-"Jeje… solo tenía que completar un par de papeles y mande unos clones para que se encarguen… de nuevo"- dijo observando como Naruto dormía plácidamente entre los pechos de su peli roja.

-"No sé si alabar tu plan o regañarte"- rio por lo bajo.

-"Hey, solo quería ver a mi hijo antes de que todos en la fiesta quieran cargarlo"- Acariciando el cabello de Naruto viendo como curvaba delicadamente su pequeños labios.

-"Si lo sé, solo espero que no se asuste mucho por llamar la atención"

-"Si lo hace, va a tener su club de fans antes de entrar a la academia"

Kushina solo observo a su marido con ojos que solo prometía dolor.

El rubio deseo no haber dicho eso recordando como Su mujer tuvo que deshacerse de cada una de su propio club de perras calenturientas como les decía ella.

Afortunadamente, la rubia Tetona entro en la habitación de Naruto para salvar el día.

-"Vamos Kushina. Sabes que tu marido no tenía la culpa de que lo persiguieran aun sabiendo que tenia novia"- Tsunade hablo mientras apoyaba su Kit medico en una mesa cerca de donde estaba sentada la mama de nuestro protagonista.

-"si lo sé, solo que recordar como esas chicas hacían todo por llamar la atención de Minato solo avergonzaban a las verdaderas Kunohichis"- Dijo suspirando meciendo un poco a su hijo sabiendo a que venía la sannin.

Minato solo se mantuvo callado observando a Naruto, realmente no se cansaba de mirarlo. Aun cuando dormía, deseaba poder entrenar juntos y enseñarle todo lo que el sabia.

-"Si lo sé Kushina, pero un par de golpes arreglan a cualquiera"- Terminado de preparar la dosis de vacuna oral para bebes.-"Podrías despertarlo unos momentos por favor, necesito que se tome el medicamento"

-"Claro"- Kushina movió un poco a Naruto de su pecho –"Vamos Naru-chan"- Acariciando sus mejillas específicamente en sus pequeñas marcas –"Despiertaaa.." Susurrándole delicadamente.

Abriendo suavemente sus ojos, Naruto reacciono al llamado de su madre moviendo un poco sus manos agarrando el dedo de su padre para después mirarlo con esos azules ojos de color azul zafiro.

A Naruto le llamo su atención Tsunade por la diadema en su frente, soltando a su padre, señalo con sus pequeñas dedos aquel objeto que para él le llamaba su curiosidad.

-"Awww.. Que ojitos mas lindos tienes"- La rubia tomo al bebé del mentón aprovechando de que este le miraba divertido -"Muy bien.. Ahora traga todo si"

vertiendo unas cuantas gotas en la boca del Peli rojo bebé. Todos se reían por la cara que este puso al saborear el medicamento.

-"Solo es un medicamento de rutina, deben llevarlo dentro de unas semanas para llenar su control"- Tsunade dijo a los jóvenes padres.

Kushina y Minato asintieron a la Sannin mientras aun reían y sacaban fotos del rostro gracioso de su hijo.

...

Solo faltaban minutos para que el nuevo heredero sea presentado a los invitados.

Mientras esperaban, los líderes de los clanes y ninjas de la aldea charlaban mientras disfrutaban de los bocadillos y bebidas dispuesta por el personal.

-"Itachi-chan es un niño tranquilo, decidí dejarlo para que pueda descansar mas"- Mikoto Huchiha hablaba con otra matriarca del clan.

-"Hana-chan igual lo es, aun que los cachorros no dejan de ladrarle, creo que solo quieren su atención además de que ella los mira y llama con sus manos"- Tsume Inuzuka Igual opinaba sobre sus hijos.

Ellas eran un poco mayores que Kushina, nunca se esperaron que su amiga aun siendo tan joven se haya embarazado, ellas esperaron un par de años después de casarse.

Solo podían dar su apoyo a su amiga alegrando que sus hijos serian amigos.

El Sendaime se acerco a una de las puertas abriéndola para permitir que su discípulo entrara junto con otro peluche de sapo pero este un poco mas grande.

Con una gota en la cabeza de todos los invitados decidieron dejar pasar esa escena y disfrutar un poco más de la fiesta.

Rin y Kakashi llegaron agarrados de la mano un poco agitados donde sus amigos.

-"Hoo.. ¿De dónde vienen chicos?" – shizune pregunto sugerente a los recién llegados.

-"No me digan que aprovecharon que todos estaban distraídos"- Maito Guy dijo acercándose a su rival.

-"He Dijiste algo Guy?"

Guy solo pudo maldecir a Kakashi por ser tan cool deprimiéndose en el piso.

-"Solo ayudamos a Jiraya-sama a cargar los demás peluches al sótano"- Rin dijo tomando una copa de licor y dándole otro a Kakashi.

-"MMM... Saben que eso pone más preguntas"- shizune seguía interrogando a la pareja.

-"No los molestes shizune-chan"- Yugao Uzuki intervino sacando un adorable puchero a la Kunoichi medica.

Yugao, Shizune y Rin eran muy buenas amigas, Yugao siendo discípula de Kushina en Kenjutsu era una Anbu orgullosa de lo que su sensei le enseña cuando está en su tiempo libre.

Shizune es un medic-in discípula de Tsunade, Ella junto a Rin se apoyaban en sus investigaciones medicinales.

...

-"Muy bien Naru-chan… solo falta peinarte" – tomando un diminuto cepillo para el cabello, la

peli roja acomodaba el poco cabello de su hijo mientras este la observaba y le sonreía tratando de agarrar el cepillo con sus manitas.

-"Es hora de bajar" – Minato dijo sonriendo viéndolos desde la puerta de la habitación del bebé.

-"¿Puedes pasarme su collar?" -Minato avanzo hasta el mueble frente a el pasándolo a su esposa la joya de color platino con un rubí de color carmesí en forma de remolino de muy buen tamaño.

-"Sabia que le iba a encantar"- colocándole el hermoso collar alrededor de su cuello, su padre lo acomodo mientras trataba de que Naruto no lo agarrara y se lo llevara a la boca.

-"Es precioso, me gusta su regalo cariño"- besando a Minato por haberle regalado a su hijo ese hermoso collar con el símbolo de su clan.

-"A mi igual que a el Kushi-hime, aun que el quiera comérselo"- volviendo a ver a su hijo de nuevo como se lo metía a la boca llenándolo de baba.

-"jeje.. Es mejor bajar de una vez"- tomando el brazo derecho de Minato mientras este cargaba a Naruto.

...

El Daimyo de fuego acababa de llegar junto con su esposa y única Nieta a la Mansión Uzumaki con su escolta de samurái acompañándolos.

-"Daimyo-dono es un gusto que haya llegado"- Hiruzen saludo junto con Biwaco su esposa.

-"Me alegra haber llegado Satubori-kun"- el señor feudal un buen amigo de la edad de Hiruzen le dijo.

-"Excelente, ahora que todos los invitados llegaron solo falta el protagonista de esta"- le dijo a su viejo amigo antes de que este sea arribado por los demás señores nobles.

-"¿Papá, a qué hora veremos al príncipe-chan?" – El feudal bajo la vista a donde le jalaban sus ropas. 'muñeca de porcelana' como la llamaba el a su hermosa nieta sabiendo que estaba ansiosa por jugar con algún otro niño. Aun con sus 4 años de edad era bastante activa e inteligente. Esa era la razón por la que la acogió bajo su a la siendo su favorita para ser su sucesor. No es que no quería al padre de su nieta, solo que era un Imbécil en toda la extensión de la palabra. Lo único bueno que hizo ese intento de hijo fue procrear a su muñequita que no dejaría que siguiera los mismos pasos de su padre. No. El la criaría cueste lo que cueste. Tal vez buscarle un esposo fuerte y de gran corazón sería lo mejor para asegurar el futuro de su nieta, porque siendo realista una mujer de Daimyo sería mucho más respetada, temida y tomada enserio aun siendo inteligente si un pretendiente de gran renombre la cortejara.

-"Jijij.. El príncipe-chan no tardara en hacer presencia mi cielo" – la señora Shinji siendo la esposa del hombre dueño de estas tierras a tomado desde que se caso tomó muy enserio su papel de esposa y autoridad. Tras el primer indicio de madures e inteligencia de su nieta la puso también bajo su ala quitándosela de su estúpido hijo; Tal vez sea el producto de una de sus aventuras de este con una mujer cualquiera que murió durante el parto, pero mientras se equivocó con su hijo, su nieta seria su mejor orgullo formando una mujer hecha y derecha desde pequeña. Su hijo podía irse al infierno.

-"¿Ho.. Enserio mamá?"- respondió inocente.

-"Si, ya no debe de tardar"- acariciando su hermoso cabello de rosado peinado en una coleta alta con detalles de hojas de cerezos blancos además de un pequeño y elegante kimono blanco y franjas rosadas a los bordes. Desde que se la arrebato de su mal padre al primer año de edad hizo que les llamara Papá y mamá.

Dándole un bocadillo a su nieta que un sirviente de la Mansión le ofreció, se dio cuenta que la pareja más famosa de la aldea se hizo presente en la sala de la fiesta.

Todos los invitados dirigieron su vista a su Hokage junto a su esposa que lo agarraba de su brazo mientras que un bebé de corto cabello rojo como el de su madre y mechones rubios al frente.

-"Gracias por venir a todos ustedes a conocer a mi hijo"- Minato sonriendo vistiendo su traje de Hokage y sombrero con Naruto en Brazos.

-"El es Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze"- presentó Kushina con un Kimono blanco al cuerpo con una faja violeta que combinaba con sus ojos.

Todos aplaudieron al ver por fin al bebé que solo los miraba con diversión y con su collar en la boca vistiendo un traje de una pieza que le cubría su cuerpo completo menos sus manos y cabeza de color blanco al igual que sus padres y un zorrito de nueve colas dibujado en su pecho de color anaranjado.

...

Naruto observaba las sonrisas en las caras de las personas que hacían ruido con sus manos.

Todos le sonreían con una curvatura de sus labios.

Esa persona de cabello rojo y el otro de amarillo siempre hacían ese movimiento con sus labios al verlo, y al imitarlos ellos reían al igual que el.

Era todo muy confuso, pero trataba de entender del por qué de las cosas.

No podía mover bien su cuerpo todavia, esas personas siempre lo cargaban y movían a su antojo.

Sus manos eran un poco descoordinadas y le encantaba dormir.

Pero lo mejor era succionar ese liquido blanco de los montículos grandes de la peli roja y aun mejor era es que son 2, era feliz y llorar resolvía todo para llamar la atención.

Tal vez todo era más ruidoso que el lugar donde flotaba tranquilo y ese poder rojo siempre le molestaba a veces y escuchaba una voz diferente a las comunes como la de la peli roja y esa otra persona, esta voz era más grave y profunda, pero desde que esa mujer con esa rara cosa en la frente y del mismo color de cabello del hombre lo jaló de donde nadaba tranquilo. Esa voz que siempre le hablaba dejó de escucharla.

Sus instintos lo obligaban a no despegarse de esa mujer de hermosa sonrisa y ojos violetas, solo ella lograba hacerlo descansar además que su bebida favorita estaba con ella.

Luego de todo eso, pasaron momentos el cual el no recuerda muy bien, solo que se sentía mas fuerte cada cierto tiempo y que le daban más ganas de su almuerzo como decía el hombre rubio.

Ese hombre que unía la boca con de la mujer del almuerzo con él, quería igual hacer eso pero por más que intentaba, no podía mover bien los labios como ellos, luego vino esa cosa que le colocaban en el cuello.

Era brillante, rojo y muy brillante, y… muy brillante también; desde el momento que puso sus manos en esa cosa le gustó, y la forma mejor de evitar que se lo quitaran era… Llorar, jajaja era siempre efectivo. Aun que después se quedara dormido y olvidara donde había dejado su preciosoooo…

Y aquí estamos ahora, siendo llevado de un lado a otro mientras personas extrañas le hablaban, tal vez debería intentar de entenderles, pero este era momento de jugar con su juguete brillante, y nada le impediría hacerlo brillar más con el líquido que salía de su boca.

Llevar desde hace tiempo medio consciente de lo que le rodeaba era algo mm… cansador, aun cuando sentía más fuerte todavía tenía la incertidumbre de que algo le hablaba e intentaba llegar a él.

Si, cansador, sobre todo para un bebé de poco tiempo de nacido.

...

Al terminar de aplaudir y de que los invitados se acercaran a felicitar a los jóvenes padres por su hermoso retoño.

Se retiraron a servir la cena programada con el único bebé poderoso e influyente de la aldea.

-"Vaya, tiene los ojos más brillantes que haya visto"- Yugao charlaba con sus amigos.

-"Tiene el mismo color de ojos color que los de Hokage-sama pero no se por qué se sienten diferentes"- Guy dijo ganándole en hablar acerca de eso a su eterno rival.

-"Sera todo un rompe corazones en unos cuantos años"- Rin bromeo con Shizune.

-"vaya.. Tiene potencial"- hablo Kakashi llamando la atención de todos sus amigos. –"Será mi discípulo"- sacando gotas en la cabeza de todos y lo empeoró mostrando una máscara como la que el tenia con Naruto escrito en el.

Rin de inmediato se lo quitó para después decirle que Naru-Chan no tenía por qué estar ocultando su rostro.

-"NARU-CHANNNN"- Jiraya salto por encima de todos llegando delante del bebé con un gorrito con forma de sapo azul.

Colocando rápido el gorro a su ahijado le sonrió de forma alocada mientras le guiñaba el ojo, Naruto tras ser hacer asustado tan repentinamente por el grito del peli blanco lo miro con sus ojitos aguados y labios temblados sobre el collar en su boca para después soltarlo y ponerse a llorar.

(Bboooommmmmm)

Un golpe sobre el pelo blanco incrustándolo en el suelo fue el premio del padrino.

-"No tenia por que asustarlo así Jiraya-sama"- Kakashi dijo mientras le sonreía con los ojos en forma de U.

-"debemos ir a ayudar con los regalos, Kushina-onee-san estará ocupada con Naru-chan durante la cena con los nobles"- Rin informó jalando a Kakashi que estaba agachado picoteando al sabio con un palo que estaba desmayado en el suelo.

-"Hee.. Rin… soy un jounin de renombre y no me gustaría que mis talentos se estén ocupando con algo que alguien más puede hacer"- excusándose de la tediosa tarea de cargar la infinidad de presentes de los invitados. La cantidad era absurda, como si Naru-chan se diera cuenta de lo que le regalaban.

-"Ah claro… Pues Kushina-onee-san estará feliz de saber que te fuiste a leer tus libros porno antes de ayudar con los regalitos de Naru-chan"- dijo obvia en sarcasmo Rin a su peli plata favorito.

-"…"- solo pudo mirarla como si tuviera otra cabeza por su comentario que lo dejo sin palabras y recordando la ira de la princesa del remolino.

-"Vamosss… estaremos solos en cuanto acabemos"- seductoramente colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del peli plata pegando su cuerpo a su torso.

-"Esta bien"- sin pensarlo de mas agarró a Rin de sus caderas y viendo que nadie los miraba se la llevó con dirección a la habitación con los regalos. Tal vez debería hacer lo mismo que su sensei. La vida era muy corta y había que disfrutarla; que mejor que con la chica que siempre estuvo enamorada de el desde la niños.

...

En el sello de Kushina Uzumaki, Un zorro naranja atado de cada extremidad de su cuerpo a una roca redonda dejo desde hace meses de intentar escapar.

Sentía un gran poder en la criatura que nació de su segunda carcelera.

No sabía de dónde lo conocía, tal vez divagaba hasta que llego a una conclusión.

Esa visión de su padre que siempre le llamo la atención.

Han pasado miles de años desde eso, tal vez al fin todo concluiría en poco tiempo.

Tal vez debió reunirse con él cuando estaba todavía desarrollándose en el vientre de la peli roja.

Pero por si acaso le transfirió todo el chakra que pudo a través del sello, para que se desarrollara más rápido y sea todo muy divertido.

Solo llevaba un mes de haber nacido y ya asimilo su chakra demasiado rápido incluso para el todo el poder que le pudo regalar.

Su creador le dijo acerca de este muchacho está seguro.

Pero tras el pasar de los meses al sentir que dentro del vientre el podía escucharlo solo aseguraba su teoría.

Cuando estuvo en el último mes de gestación, se sentía algo nervioso por el poder que ese Bebé todavía le faltaba por despertar.

Sentía que podía ser sellado sin problemas en ese bebé, además de sus hermanos también, era muy loco, pero tal vez y solo tal vez este sería el niño de la profecía de ese estúpido y senil sapo.

Al final en el parto solo pudo hacerse una pregunta que no podía encontrar una respuesta específica. Habían muchas respuestas, pero no sabía el verdadero motivo de su padre con este muchacho nacido miles de años después del sellado de la diosa conejo.

 ** _-"MMMMM… MOCOSO… ¿POR QUÉ PADRE ME DIJO QUE REUNIRÍAS A MIS HERMANOS?"_**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PLANES PARA LOS EXÁMENES CHUNIN**

-"Bien hecho Naruto-kun"- Minato felicitó a su hijo de 6 años recién cumplidos hace un mes.

-"tou-san esto es demasiado fácil!"- Haciendo un lindo puchero mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-"jajaj.. a mi llevo años de perfeccionamiento y practica poder dominar el Rasengan"

-"¿Enserio?! Si yo solo lo domine en una semana!"- Con los ojos incrédulos.

-"Eso es por que eres único hijo"- revolviendo con su mano el cabello peli rojo de Naruto.

Desde que Naruto dio su primer paso sorprendió a todos con su fuerza e inteligencia, jugar a las escondidas con su madre era su juego favorito, nunca podía encontrarlo hasta que ella se rendía y le ofreciera ramen.

A los tres años y medio pidió a sus padres entrenar como los ninjas que veía en la tele. Ellos decidieron cumplirle su pequeño capricho enseñándole como lanzar correctamente shurikeen y kunais, de juguetes, eso lo entretendría por un tiempo hasta que tenga mas edad y pueda manipular chakra.

Pero con lo que no contaban fue que el pequeño usaría chakra para generar la fuerza suficiente como para destruir todas las ventanas de la Mansión con sus armas de plástico.

Eso fue una alarma para sus padres y le enseñaron correctamente como usar su fuerza.

Kushina y Minato se turnaba para entrenarlo, Naruto era una maquina repleta de energía y montañas de chakra, su madures temprana de su hijo le llevo a kushina considerar la idea de su esposo en meter a Naruto a la academia.

Ninguna madre en su sano juicio aceptaría tal cosa; pero su hijo era un diamante que se hacia mas grande a cada paso.

No podía simplemente entrenarlo en casa hasta los 9 años como lo hacen los clanes para que sus niños estén listos para el mundo. El necesitaba relacionarse con otros shinobis para generar lazos con la aldea, si lo aislaba solo lo convertiría en un ninja sin convicciones y metas; esa es la razón por la que los clanes mandan a sus infantes a la academia, para que ellos formen el futuro de la aldea y vean que el trabajo en equipo es lo que los hacen la aldea mas fuerte de las naciones shinobis

Lo que kushina hizo considerar aun mas la idea de que su bebé vaya a la academia fue el hecho de que la guerra había acabado y no tendrían que enviarlos a pelear tras haberse graduado como lo hicieron los discípulos de Minato; donde el Huchiha con gafas naranja de su equipo murió.

-"Hora de cenar"- cantó Kushina al ver que ya habían terminado de entrenar.

-"okey"- padre e hijo respondieron ingresando a la casa y lavarse las manos.

Después de servir la cena a su familia, kushina se acordó del regalo que le hizo mandar a hacer al herrero de su barrio.

-¿"Kaa-san que pasa?"- Naruto dijo al acabar su cena y ver a su madre con rostro el pensativo.

Minato se dio cuenta de los pensamientos de su esposa, y este era el momento perfecto para los regalos.

Dando una mirada a Kushina y recibiendo un asentamiento de parte de ella, decidió dejarla hablar primero.

-"Bueno Naru-kun, tu tou-san y yo hemos decidido recompensarte por ser el novato del año en la academia"- Sonriéndole a su hijo.

-"Hee.. p-pero el examen fue recién ayer"- miro a su padre. –"pensé que los resultados saldrían recién en 2 días mas"

-"Pues tu padre es el Hokage y sé que por los reportes de tus sensei y vi que fuiste el que mejor completó el examen hijo"- Minato dio una sonrisa al igual que su esposa.

-"…"- solo los miraba y resopló derrotado, a veces lo mimaban demasiado.

-"Sabes que el clan Uzumaki eran feroces maestros de kenjutsu, así que como regalo te doy estas"- haciendo señas a la Maid en la puerta, esta volvió con un pergamino que estaba en la otra habitación.

-"Son hermosas"- Naruto admiró agarrando el par de katanas con mangos negros y detalles en dorado. Los filos eran de rojo carmesí, a la vista supo que era metal conductor de chakra pero de un material mucho más duro.

-"Claro que lo son, están con las especificaciones reglamentarias para un heredero Uzumaki"- viendo como los ojos de su hijo brillaban al manipular sus nuevas armas despues de sacarlas del su rollo de almacenamiento.

-"Yo he decidido enseñarte mi más grande jutsu hijo"- dijo Minato listo para ver el rostro del peli rojo menor.

Distraído por su regalo solo escucho 'enseñarte' 'jutsu' –"Hee?"- volviendo al mundo real –" que jutsu?"

Lo único que vio fue el kunai de tres puntas de su padre incrustarse en la mesa cerca de su plato para después desmayarse de emoción.

El extraño fetiche de su hijo con los jutsus más poderosos preocupaba a sus padres, no por lo peligrosos que fueran, si no porque su retoño los aprendía ridículamente rápido y los dominaba demasiado fácil. Era un dolor de cabeza tener un hijo que absorbía todo el conocimiento como una esponja.

….

No dejaba de angustiarse.

La profecía indicaba que el niño sería su carcelero.

Estaba seguro que su padre estaría dentro de ese niño.

La reencarnación de Hagoromo el sabio de los 6 caminos estaba inactivo en el niño.

El darle una pequeña y minúscula cantidad de su chakra formo lo que ahora es este prodigio capas de entender el Ninshou de manera extraordinaria.

Otro infante hubiera uerto al antes de nacer.

Si tan solo estuviera dentro del muchacho elevaría su poder y el de su padre se haría presente, además que lo instruiría para que no malgastara su tiempo en simples entrenamientos que para el solo lo frenaban.

El necesitaba elevar su poder al siguiente nivel para que lo que se dijo hace miles de años se cumpla.

Solo necesitaba una oportunidad de salir de nuevo.

 **-"** ** _mmmmm… esta sensación.. ho.. ya la recuerdo; esta vez nos veremos cara a cara Narurto_** **"**

….

(DIA DE ASIGNACION DE EQUIPOS)

(Buuajj)

En el baño de la alcoba principal de la Mansion Uzumaki, la peli roja madre de nuestro protagonista estaba arrodillada frente al retrete devolviendo la cena del día anterior.

-"Odio vomitar"- lavándose los dientes mientras se preguntaba que le había echo mal ayer en la cena.

-"¿Estas bien mi amor?"- Minato detrás de ella le dijo.

-"Si estoy bien corazón"- besándolo mientras salía del baño.

-"¿Algo te cayo mal?"- Minato abriendo el grifo del lavabo.

-"Creo que si"- terminando de ponerse su kimono especial que había escogido para este día.

-"Te ves hermosa Kushi-hime"- besando su frente mientras ella se peinaba.

-"No tienes que decirme eso todos los días Mina-kun"- sonrojada decidiendo que no le hacía falta el rubor del maquillaje este día.

-"Sabes que no puedo evitarlo"- rápidamente se alistó y se unió a su esposa en la puerta de su alcoba.

-"Me gusta que no puedas hacerlo"- besándolo tiernamente en sus labios y bajando agarrada de su mano bajando al comedor.

-"Buen día Tou-san, kaa-san"- Naruto ya en la mesa sirviéndose una buena cantidad de Hot cakes en su plato.

-"Buenos días hijo, listo para este día?- respondió saludó Minato y Kushina solo beso su cabeza a su hijo.

-"Si!. Estoy listo para todo!"- comiendo su desayuno.

-"Me alegra Naru-kun, ahora recuerda que solo puedes usar tus regalos en caso de una emergencia de acuerdo" Kushina dijo tranquilamente observando como sus hombres desayunaban y asentían robóticamente. Suspirando mentalmente sabiendo que no la escucharon, ambos eran iguales en casi todo; pero eso le gustaba. Se enamoraba cada día mas de su esposo y su amor de madre se fortalecía con su hijo.

…..

-"como convenciste al consejo permitiera que un pervertido sean el sensei de tu hijo"- se burlo Tsunade.

-"Vamos hime; no soy un pervertido"- dijo para después posar en forma extraña. –"SOY UN SUPER PERVERTIDO!"

-"Esa declaración podría imponerle una orden de alejamiento sobre cualquier infante en la aldea si es que en verdad quieres enseñar a un niño de 6 años"

Eran las 9 de la mañana y faltaba solo una hora para la asignación de equipos en la academia.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del Hokage, Minato ponía en orden junto a sus clones de sombras el papeleo diario, en eso su sensei entro junto con Lady Tsunade para dar su reporte diario del hospital.

Pero en su charla habitual por las mañanas, Jiraya fue encontrado infraganti en sus palabras frente a los ancianos y su sensei.

-"Heee.. "- Jiraya solo se cerró la boca mientras se deprimía en un rincón de la oficina de su alumno.

-"bueno, nosotros solo vinimos para hablar sobre los exámenes"- Hiruzen dijo como entrenador y seleccionador de ANBU. 'El profesor' o 'Dios shinobi' como era conocido Saturobi Hiruzen, era sumamente respetado en las naciones shinobis por todos sus meritos y poder digno de sus apodos. Pero ya con años encima y retirado de las fuerzas ninja, decidió que guiaría a los integrantes de la organización que obedecía directamente al Hokage.

Los ancianos, Homura y koharu sus compañeros de equipo de Hiruzen eran asesores del actual Hokage por un pedido a Minato que los considere todavía como ancianos de la aldea, además de Danzo Shimura representante del consejo civil.

Danzo al igual que su rival, el antiguo tercer Hokage, tenía sus años encima cobrándole factura. Con un actual Hokage y shinobis de gran renombre y fuerzas en sus filas, se dedico en crear una familia y ahora lo que desea es criar a sus nietos. Pero el lado civil de la aldea junto con los ancianos lo nombraron para entrar en el concejo civil o idiotas molestos como él los llama, pero contando con los miembros delegados por Kushina Uzumaki dentro del consejo civil que la representaban como mayor comerciante y propietaria de tierras; esos sujetos le caían bien; ellos entendían su lugar en la aldea y la de su señora ya retirada de las filas shinobi para ser ama de casa y tratar con sus negocios, eso lo calmaba de querer matar a los otros clanes civiles y otros comerciantes de importancia. O si no ya los hubiera asesinado con sus propias manos en la primera hora de haberlos escuchado.

-"Claro, tengo entendido que le toca le konoha ser la anfitriona este año"- Minato dijo pausando su papeleo y ver que los presentes estaban sentados y listos para decidir cómo actuar.

-"Minato, mi red de espionaje me ha dicho que Orochimaru ha estado movilizando a sus hombres, solo se me ocurre un lugar donde el podría hacer su movimiento"

Hiruzen y Tsunade contrajeron sus ojos a lo dicho por jiraya.

-"Orochimaru siempre ha mostrado interés por el sharingan, Itachi ha sido un genio con sus ojos, y dado que se une a la aldea como ninja oficial siendo muy joven este año junto con Naruto y Hana debe de tener algo planeado"- Danzo teorizó.

-"Si ese es el caso deberíamos aplazar los exámenes, no podemos permitir que ese hombre intente usar este evento para secuestrarlos"

-"Tienes razón, si piensa que puede llevarse a Itachi entonces lo hará con Naruto que es más fuerte que él, además de Hana que es toda una prodigio después de el Huchiha"- los ancianos discutían dejando pensar a los demás.

-"No podemos simplemente aplazar los exámenes, todas las grandes aldeas mandaran a sus Genin para participar"- Saturobi Dijo a los ancianos.

-"lo que dice sensei es verdad, estos exámenes es para demostrar lo fuertes que es cada aldea, a falta de guerra esta es la mejor opción de hacerlo"- Tsunade hablo sacando un punto a favor, su daimyo no permitiría que su estatus como Nacion se viera a bajar por culpa de un intento de ataque del sannin serpiente del que no se sabe que esperar de el.

-"Tenemos 6 meses para los exámenes, lo mejor sería estar preparados para todo, noticias en la frontera y mi red de espías hablan sobre una nueva aldea y subordinados de Orochimaru entrar y salir de ella, tal vez deberíamos invitarlos los exámenes e interrogarlos cuando los hagamos fallar rápidamente"- Jiraya le hablo a su Discípulo que solo escuchaba evaluando las opciones.

-"Los invitaremos y ordenaré un equipo ANBU para vigilarlos e interrogar en la mas mínima oportunidad"- Hablo Minatoo siendo escuchado por los demás. –"Adecuaremos los refugios y entradas de acceso rápido además de aumentar la vigilancia desde un mes antes que comienze la primera etapa"- se levantó de su asiento y acomodo un poco el papeleo completado. –"Tambien de que ampliaremos el estadio principal para la final, siendo Orochimaru enviará espías para que en la final nos intente invadir"- se dirigió al estante detrás de su escritorio y tomó un pergamino en blanco y comenzó a escribir. –"Eso solo será una distracción para secuestrar a nuestros ninjas y debilitarnos haciéndonos quedar mal con las otras naciones"- terminando de escribir.

-"Eso es lo que debemos de hacer, además de que los chounin y jounin deberán entrenar con más intensidad estos meses y ascender rangos antes de los exámenes"- Hiruzen sonrió por su sucesor, inteligente y sabia esperar todo. Un huérfano se forma con mentalidad dura y vida que exige fuerza; pero gracias a la peli roja su corazón del rubio logro ganar amor y comprensión además de hacerlo más fuerte y protector con los que tiene aprecio.

-"si ese es el caso, requiero de mas Kunoichis interesadas en ser médico y un presupuesto adecuado para ello"- sonriendo sabiendo que Minato lo haría, hubiera deseado ser la madrina de Naruto ya que lo hubiera introducido en su especialidad y transformarlo en un medico extraordinario, si ellos decidieran tener otro hijo haría todo los posible por hacerlo su estudiante.

-"Esta bien, me puedes mandar tu plan de entrenamiento y presupuesto en la tarde"- Minato informó.

-"Si eso es todo, nos retiramos Hokage-sama"- Danzo informo siendo imitado por los otros ancianos. Todos los detalles lo discutirían en la reunión semanal esta tarde con los jefes de clanes.

-"Yo igual me retiro Minato, tengo investigaciones que hacer"- saliendo por la ventana haciendo suspirar a los rubios en la oficina por su infantil comportamiento.

-"Quien será el sensei del equipo de tu hijo?"- Tsunade preguntó.

-"Kakashi-kun se ofreció en serlo"- Minato dijo viendo la hora.

-"mmmm… Rin no lo debe querer ya en ANBU"

-"Jejej… Desde que Kakashi-kun le propuso matrimonio decidió que ser un jounin sensei pensó que tendría más tranquila a Rin-chan y Kushi-chan"

-"Era lo esperado"- dirigiéndose a la puerta.-"No han hablado en tener otro hijo?"

-"Hee.. la verdad no, queremos tener más por supuesto, pero con Naruto-kun consumiendo nuestro tiempo libre no hemos podido charlar tranquilamente"

-"Mmmm.. si deciden tener otro me avisan"- dijo saliendo de la oficina.

-"hMp.. eso fue raro"- extrañado por la pregunta de la senju, tal vez ella quería lo mismo que tenia Jiraya con Naruto, si eso debe ser.

….

-"Hola Naruto-kun"-Hana Inuzuka saludó al hijo del Hokage que se sentó junto a ella.

-"buenos días Hana-chan"- Devolvió el saludo a su mejor amiga desde que entro a la academia hace un año.

-"¿Crees que nos pondrán en el mismo equipo junto con Itachi-kun?

-"No lo sé, pero espero que así sea"- sonrió Naruto sacando un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas pintadas con forma de colmillos lilas de su amiga.

Hana Inuzuka 8 años de edad cumplidos hace unos meses, mejor amiga de Naruto e Itachi; Juntos lograron ser los mejores de su clase y superar a los demás siendo lo menores de todos. Con la ayuda de su trió de cachorros pudo ponerse a la par con sus amigos. Vistiendo unos pantalones ANBU con porta shuriken y Kunais en ambas piernas, una chaqueta marrón oscuro de cuero y blusa de rejillas debajo. Llevando unos guantes negros con placas de metal regaladas por el rubio y sandalias shinobi negras, demostró ser una kunoichi que se tomaba todo enserio.

Sus ojos negros solo irradian belleza y rostro inocencia además de que en su cabello amarrado en una coleta alta y un mechón a un lado del rostro se encontraba adornado por un broche de forma de perrito de color rojo regalado por el heredero Huchiha, todavía se preguntaba el motivo del por qué le regalo el broche, tal vez fue celos por que el rubio le regalo antes sus guantes, si eran celos, rogaba a kami que lo fueran.

Sus tres cachorros dormían debajo de ella esperando acción, parecían pequeños lobos grises con sus lomos de color marrón pálido. Los 3 cabe decir que era idénticos.

-"Yo igual lo espero"- Itachi Huchiha se hizo presente sentándose al otro lado de la heredera Inuzuka.

-"Hola Itachi-kun"- Saludo con un sonrojo en su rostro.

-"Hola Teme"- saludo a su rival.

-"Buenos días dobe"

Charlando un poco el trió de amigos, esperaron a que su sensei les dijera en que equipos estarían.

-"buen día mis queridos alumnos"- Un chunin ingreso al aula para asignar equipos. –"se que todos están ansiosos por estar con sus compañeros y sensei designados así que vamos a comenzar de una vez"

-"equipo 1.."

El chounin empezó a decir los nombres de sus compañeros nombrando a su sensei también.

-"Bueno el equipo 7, Itachi Huchiha, Hana Inuzuka y Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze"

Los mencionados solo pudieron abrir los ojos todo lo que pudieron, Naruto solo agradeció a su padre en silencio por formar un equipo con sus amigos.

-"Su sensei es.. Kakashi Hatake"- finalizo con su equipo. –"Equipo 8…"

Este día parecía lleno de sorpresas.

….

Kushina no se sentía bien, tenía dolores de cabeza y un poco de fiebre.

No entendía del porque sus nauseas, bueno tal vez..

Con los ojos bien abiertos revisó su calendario y después de sacar cuentas se dirigió corriendo al hospital en busca a la mujer que consideraba su mejor amiga en el mundo.

(toc.. toc..)

-"Pase"

-"Tsunude-san quiero una prueba de embarazo"- dejando en shock y sonriendo maliciosamente después de salir de su trance, tal vez los deseos si se cumplen.

….

-"He.. sensei, porque hay 2 cascabeles si somos 3"- Hana interrogó.

-"Pues aquel que no consiga una será devuelto a la academia un año más"- Sonrió con sus ojos en U.

-"QUE!, yo pensé que no tendría su almuerzo!"- Hana volvió a hablar.

-"Ho.. así que los oliste, bueno iba a ser una sorpresa pero bueno.. Aparte de que volverá a la academia, será atado a uno de los postes y verá cómo devoro su almuerzo enfrente de él"

Los novatos estaban mirando de forma calculadora al peli plata enmascarado. ¿Cómo iba a comer sin quitarse su máscara?, esa interrogante no los dejarían dormir si lograban pasar ese examen.

-"Ha, y vengan con intención de matar, o si no conseguir una cascabel será imposible"

Al iniciar la prueba con su cronometro de cocina, los genin se adentraron en los arboles detrás de ellos para formar un plan.

-" _bien, ahora podre leer un poco antes de que formen un plan de ataque"-_ pensando en hacer lectura de su libro naranja favorito, se dio cuenta que en su bolsa trasera su libro no estaba.

Suspirando por la falta de este, solo pudo maldecir por no ocultarlo mejor de su prometida.

Tal vez a ella no le guste que lo lea, pero cuando lo pone en práctica lo que aprendió por este.. Solo le pedia que lo hiciera más fuerte y rápido. Mujeres, quien las entiende. Sintiendo una afirmación por el clan Nara en la 'fuerza'.

….

Eran las 3 de la tarde en Konoha y su Hokage junto con los ancianos, el tercer hokage y los dos sanin discutían sobre lo acordado en la reunión hace unos minutos.

-"Todo esta idea del estadio rediseñado es una buena idea, es peligroso tener dos o más kages juntos en un solo palco"- danzo dijo sirviéndose un poco de sake.

-"SI; además de que lady Kushina logro importar importantes tecnologías del país de la nieve"- HIruzen Miraba las nuevas cámaras de vigilancia en una mesa pegada a un lado del escritorio del Hokage.

-"Con esto será más fácil la vigilancia en los exámenes"- agarrando una de las diminutas cámaras. –"Y lo mejor es que tienen micrófonos".

Terminando de decidir dónde colocar las cámaras, Jiraya tuvo una duda con los participantes en los exámenes.

-"Minato, quienes participaran en los exámenes"- Llamando la atención de todos. –"sabes que IWA y KUMO mandaran a sus mejores Genin, ellos quieren sacarse su mal sabor de boca desde la guerra"

-"mmmm.. la generacion del año pasado no mostró mucho talento, la mayoría solo son chunin y solo 3 llegaron junin, incluso hay un equipo que sigue genin pero no veo su interés de avanzar más"- Minato dijo decepcionado y frustrado porque solo unos pocos logran demostrar su verdadera voluntad de fuego.

-"Creo que el equipo de kakashi será perfecto para estos exámenes"- Hiruzen hablo dejando deducir a los demás lo que esto significaba.

-"Creo que tiene razón, Si ellos logran llegar a la final, aun con la invasión seguiremos mostrando la misma imagen a las demás naciones"- Dialogo el Hokage. –"Además tengo plena confianza de que un poco mas de entrenamiento ellos serán capaces de pasar el examen sin problemas"- mostrando una sonrisa orgullosa.

-"Bueno creo que ellos serian los favoritos en cursar los exámenes, aun que debemos entrenar mejor a los demás equipos para que no sean carne de cañón los demás genin, Anko mitarashi es otra jounin con un fuerte equipo junto con el de Asuma"- Jiraya reflexiono en voz alta.

-"Por suerte logramos detener a Orochimaru de tenerla como aprendiz antes de que le hiciera cosas…"

Todos se sentían aliviados de haber encontrado las verdaderas acciones y motivos de orochimaru hace pocos años después de la guerra. Estando como doble espía y realizando experimentos inhumanos. El ya había pedido a la joven Mitarashi de tenerla como su discípula, pero fue encontrado culpable de sus actos crueles y huyó antes de que su sensei lo asesinara.

-"Dejando ese tema de lado, me retiro, tengo deberes como padre en este momento"- Minato dijo mientras salía y dejaba un par de clones trabajando. Los sannin lo siguieron sabiendo el motivo y dejaron la reunión para mañana.

….

-"Sabia que lo lograríamos!"- gritando, Naruto con sus compañeros chocaron sus puños en victoria.

Por fin lograron derrotar a su sensei quitándole las cascabeles como un equipo, cabe decir que Kakashi termino bastante maltratado en el suelo y unos cachorros mordiendo sus ropas.

-"Bueno chicos, pueden retirarse, no vemos mañana aquí mismo a las 8". Kakashi desapareciendo en una nube de humo dejando a los perritos mirándose los unos a los otros para después ponerse jugar entre ellos.

-"ha sido divertido, pero tengo que volver a casa"- Naruto dijo dándose cuenta de sus compañeros que se miraban hasta que vio a Itachi acariciar un cachorro.

-"He.. Itachi-kun, ¿me ayudarías cargando a uno?" –Hana con un sonrojo le dijo.

-"Por supuesto, ¿vas a tu casa?"

-"SI, tengo que ayudar a mi mamá en la veterinaria"- dijo mientras comenzaba a charlar con el chico que le gusta.

-"genial, aun que a mí me van más los gatos, tus cachorros son muy lindos"- recibiendo un gracias y un desvío de mirada para ocultar su rostro avergonzado. –"pero no son tal lindos como tú"

….

Al caer la noche, en la mansión Uzumaki los miembros de la familia real junto con los sanin cenaban y reían celebrando que el joven rubio era un miembro ninja oficial en la aldea, un pequeño banquete con ramen lo hacía especial.

-"Familia, tengo algo importante que decir"- Kushina dijo callando a todos. sacando una sornrisa sincera en la sanni rubia.

-"Que pasa Kushi-chan?"

-"esta mañana fui al hospital y me entere algo que va a cambiar nuestras vidas"

."Qué cosa es kaa-san?"

-"es algo que te va a encantar hijo"- Sonriendo a Naruto.

-"¿enserio?"

-"Te lo aseguro Naruto-kun"- mirando a Minato y Naruto. "Dentro de 9 meses, un nuevo bebé llegará a la familia"

Minato y Naruto solo la miraban confundidos por las palabras de la peli roja.

Padre e hijo procesaron lo dicho; pero al mirarse y abrir mucho los ojos, volvieron a mirar a la peli roja.

-"HEEEEEE!?"

…

-" **Esta vez no tendré que darle mi poder a esta criatura"-** kurama reflexionando sobre el nuevo hijo de la peli roja formándose en su vientre. –" **Solo tengo que asegurarme que el mocoso este presente durante el parto"**

Estaba impaciente por ver de nuevo a su padre.

Tanto que reunía energía en sus colas para cualquier amenaza que pueda suceder.

Puede ser que con Naruto no hubo complicaciones exteriores u amenazas de las demás aldeas.

Pero al ver que el peli rojo menor crecía rápidamente y su poder aumentaba demostrando ser un shinobi prodigio en todas las aéreas del ninshou, no tardaría en llamar demasiado la atención de las aldeas rivales.

Un niño Uzumaki e hijo del Hokage más fuerte desde el primero era una señal de alerta a las demás aldeas.

De seguro no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados al enterarse que otro niño estaba de venida.

-" **Esto será problemático"**

En la fuerza, sentía que tenía el apoyo de un clan lleno de perezosos.

….

(Un mes antes de los exámenes chunin)

-"misión cumplida Tou-san!"- sus compañeros de equipos solo sonreían por el niño menor de los 3.

-"Hokage-sama, Tora el gato fue capturado"- kakashi dijo al presentarse con el pequeño gato ninja de la nieta del señor daimyo del país del fuego.

-"Me alegra que hayan logrado capturarlo"- Minato dijo, sabiendo que el gatito negro se escapaba en busca de jugar con Naruto. Aun que se negaba a dejarse capturar por los demás equipos, no hacia fácil que tora ya jugaba desde hace años con La nieta honorable y Naruto, de ahí que sea tan bueno en escabullirse y emboscar.

-"Bueno creo que es todo por hoy, no veremos maña.."- kakashi no pudo seguir hablando ya que un borrón de color rosado tacleó a su querido estudiante.

-"NARUTO_KUN!"- la pequeña niña de cojos verde jade de 9 años estaba sentada encima del peli rojo con Tora maullando en sus brazos. –"Tenemos que hablar"

Todos con una gota en la cabeza miraban como la rosada con su gato en la cabeza, jalaba al heredero Uzumaki afuera de la oficina.

Sakura Haruno, Niña que imponía elegancia e inteligencia en todo lo que hacía, Su pelo rosado largo hasta las caderas llamaba la atención en todos los que la miraban, sus ojos de color verde hipnotizaban hasta el corazón más duro y su piel de color blanca cremosa la hacía resaltar como una princesa.

-"Bueno creo que pueden retirarse"- Minato dijo a los demás haciendo señas a kakashi que se quede.

-"¿Itachi-kun quieres ir a comer dango?"

-"Claro Hana-chan"

Minato y el peli plata observaron como los otros miembros del equipo siete se retiraron del despacho del hokage.

-"¿Que ocurre sensei?"

-"Tenemos una reunión con los sensei de los demás equipos"

-"Hm... los exámenes?"- kakashi indagó.

-"Si, los exámenes"

Oyendo como tocaban la puerta, dio permiso de los demás Jounin-sensei entrar junto con los ancianos del pueblo.

-"Ya que están todos, quisiera empezar con saber quiénes van a nominar a sus pupilos para participar en los exámenes"

Todos lo jounin sensei se miraron de reojo decidiendo quien hablaría primero.

-"Asuma Saturobi nomina al equipo 8"- Asuma Saturbi segundo hijo del tercer Hokage Hiruzen saturobi. Contaba con un año menos de edad que Kakashi, además de ser un formidable maestro del elemento viento, se lo caracterizaba por siempre estar fumando o tener un cigarrillo en su oreja derecha.

-"Anko Mitarashi nomina al equipo 9" – recién nombrada Jounin-sensei; Anko luego de saber las verdaderas artimañas del hombre que quería entrenarla sintió un alivio que su Hokage lo hubiera confrontado antes de que algo malo suceda, ahora lo único que sabe de ese hombre serpiente es que es sumamente peligroso y tramaba algo malo para su querida aldea.

Ambos equipos eran genin que se graduaron junto con el equipo de kakashi. Ambos tenían plena confianza acerca de sus estudiantes. Aun que los del peli plata eran muy fuertes, ellos habían entrenado a sus pupilos para que dejen de morder el suelo cada vez que se juntaban para entrenar juntos.

Ellos eran mayores por varios años!, era inaceptable que niños de 13 años perdieran con mocosos que les llegaban a la mitad de su edad.

Anko como miembro en I & T; y Asuma como Guardián del Daimyo, brindaron mas habilidades a sus estudiantes, podría decirse que ambos equipos eran los favoritos en ganar los exámenes.

-"Kakashi Hatake nomina al quipo 7"- Ignorando las miradas de sus camaradas sensei, solo leía un poco de su preciado libro rápidamente por que en su casa su querida prometida se lo quemaría si lo encontraba.

Los ancianos y Minato estaban felices de saber que todos los novatos más prometedores estén participando en estos exámenes.

Con una presunta invasión del sanin albino, todos los genin y chuniin entrenaron a toda capacidad para aumentar sus reservas de chakra y resistencias.

Además que con los demás de que con esta noticia los demás líderes de las demás aldeas vendrían a ver a su hijo, el Heredero Huchiha y la Inuzuka, si esos niños pasaban el examen, generarían más respeto y temor en las naciones, tal vez así se quitarían de encima a IWA y KUMO por lo sucedido en las anteriores guerras.

Ya estaba cansado de tratar con Disimuladas charlas de Paz y tratados que involucraban intercambio de Shinobi e intentos de secuestro a sus ninjas con línea de sangre.

El es el Hokage y no permitiría que otras aldeas intentaran atacar a sus ninjas.

Aun que primero debería darle la noticia a su esposa.. mierda, sus cambios de humor por su embarazo lo tenían muy nervioso.

….

-"¿De qué querías hablar Sakura-chan?"- Naruto le pregunto a su mejor amiga mientras tomaban un helado de chocolate y ella uno de vainilla.

-"He.. pues.. ya que tu cumpleaños fue el mes pasado y no pude estar presente..."- Dijo ruborizada la nieta del Daimyo que había llegado de un viaje con sus abuelos hace unos días.

-"No tienes por qué preocuparte Sakura-chan"- Dándole una sonrisa que hizo ruborizar más todavía.

-"Pero a mi si me importa"- Reuniendo el valor para hablarle mientras tomaba una mano de él.

-"He.."- un tanto nervioso y sin saber que hacer por las acciones de la peli rosada.

Naruto y Sakura amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ellos tenían un flechazo amoroso pero ninguno se animaba a confesarse.

Los años de edad que los diferenciaban además de los constantes viajes de la peli rosada y entrenamientos del peli rojo ocupaban mucho de su tiempo, por suerte siempre hallaban el tiempo de jugar un poco.

Tal vez en unos años podrían confesarse sin problemas, todavía eran muy jóvenes.

Naruto a pesar de su corta edad, aparentaba ser unos cuantos años mayor.

Nadie sabía del porque su crecimiento acelerado al comienzo, pero gracias a Tsunade senju, descubrió que su alta cantidad de chakra y genes Uzumaki gracias al Kyubi, su cuerpo tomaba las medidas correspondientes para no colapsar.

-"En mi último viaje vi algo que pensé que gustaría"- Sacando una caja de su bolso entregó una caja envuelta en un papel de regalo con un moño.

-"Wou.. no debiste Sakura-chan"- Dijo Naruto mientras admiraba su regalo después de abrirlo.

-"Jeje.. te veras mas apuesto Naruto-kun"

Ayudando a colocar el protector con el símbolo de konoha que le había regalado, era igual que al de Tobirama senju, pero de color platino azulado que combinaba con sus ojos, haciéndolo ver un poco mas intimidante ya que parecía un completo guerrero con su chaqueta negra con una camisa roja debajo y pantalones ANBU también negros junto con los guantes con placas en su dorso que fueron regalados por Kakashi y sus sandalias ninja negras especiales regalados por su padrino para ser más silencioso en sus pasos.

-"Me gusta Sakura-chan"- abrazándola mientras Tora se pegaba a ellos maullando.

-"Me alegra Naruto-kun"- dándole un beso en su mejilla, se dio cuenta de lo que hizo sonrojándose otra vez.

-"Te ves linda cuando te pones así sakura-chan"

-"eep… gracias N-Naruto-K-kun"- dijo con humo saliendo de su cabeza. Viendo como un samurái le hacía señas, supo que era hora de ir a casa. –"No vemos mañana Naruto-kun"- se despidió agarrando a Tora en sus brazos y correr junto al samurái antes de que se desmaye por tanta sangre subida a su cabeza.

-"Hasta mañana!"- levanto su mano viéndola retirarse.

Suspirando profundamente después de pensar en un regalo para ella, solo faltaban 3 semanas para su cumpleaños, toco su nuevo protector; era genial y de seguro se veía más serio y fuerte.

De seguro su madre le ayudaría en encontrar el regalo perfecto.

Levantándose de la banca de aquel parque, puso sus manos en su bolsillo y se dio cuenta que nadie lo miraba, se concentro en el marcador que estaba en la entrada de su casa y desapareció de ahí en un destello rojo.

….

(Al dia siguiente)

-"Mis lindos estudiantes, tengo buenas noticias"_ Kakashi dijo en el campo de entrenamiento 7.

-"Que es Kakashi-sensei?"- Hana interrogó mientras miraba su reflejo en el protector nuevo de Naruto.

-"mmm.. pues ayer tuvimos una reunión con el hokage y los demás jounin sensei sobre los exámenes que vienen dentro de un mes"- Viendo como sus alumnos lo miraban en shock.

-"NOS NOMINASTE SENSEI! SII!"- Naruto saltaba de alegría sabiendo que encontraría genin muy fuertes de otras aldeas además de que podría ver nuevos jutsus.

-"JEJE.. siempre arruina mis sorpresas"- deprimido kakashi sentado en el suelo.

-"Usted no deja nada de sorpresa sensei, solo misterio"- Itachi hablo mientras sujetaba a Naruto para que no saliera corriendo, aun no terminaba la reunión con su sensei.

-"NI modo, ahora este va a ser el plan"- Kakashi dijo serio mirándolos. –"entrenaremos desde las 6 de la mañana aquí mismo con las habilidades de trabajo en equipo y tácticas de combate. Ya en la tarde entrenaran con un sensei individualmente para fortalecerlos, si tienen alguna duda o necesitan ayuda con algo, siempre estaré dispuesto a hacerlo"

-"Wouu.. es genial!"- Naruto en el suelo dijo mientras tenia encima a Hana sobre su espalda.

-"Gracias sensei, le aseguro que no lo defraudaremos"- Itachi dijo.

-"Si sensei, mis cachorros se harán todavía más fuertes para los exámenes"_ hablo Hana viendo como lambian el rostro de su compañero de pelos rojos.

-"Se que lo harán muchachos, sus padres ya saben que van participar, estarán muy ocupados entrenándolos sabiendo que son el único equipo novato mas jóvenes que lo demás en los exámenes"- Kakashi sonriendo solo como solo él sabe. –"Además de que toda la aldea cuenta con ustedes y los equipos de Asuma Y Anko"

Los 3 genin del equipo 7 temblaron en recordar al sensei del equipo Anko Mitarashi. Ella era calculadora, sádica, además de ser la mejor torturando criminales y espías extranjeros junto con Ibiki.

No sabían cómo permitieron que alguien así tenga un equipo de subordinados, como ella los llamaba, eran súper fuertes e inteligentes, eran lo que les daban pelea a ellos, aun que pensando en la edad, el equipo 7 era el mejor de los 3 equipos de novatos.

-"Si eso es todo sensei, es hora de entrenar"- Naruto hablo bajando de un árbol cercano y desapareciendo el clon que estaba siendo llenado de baba por los perros de su compañera.

-"Donde estabas Naruto?"- kakashi pregunto confuso.

-"Hee.. pues.. yo.."- Tosiendo para despejar sus pensamientos de una chica de pelos rosados y olor a cerezos. "Me perdí en el camino de la vida"- Sonriendo tontamente.

Nadie lo contradijo viendo como se sonrojó antes de responder sin tartamudear. Ya sabían que su amigo estaba atrapado en las redes del amor.

…..

-"sasuke-kun es un bebé muy tranquilo como su hermano"

-"si, aun que solo hace berrinches cuando su padre lo carga jaja"

-"Tal vez sean buenos sean buenos amigos al crecer como nuestros primeros hijos"

-"eso sería perfecto"

Las 3 madres del equipo de los miembros del equipo 7 estaban tomando un té en un local muy bonito en la área comercial Uzumaki.

Mikoto Huchuha acabab de dar a luz a un pequeño Sasuke Huchiha hace unos días, era feliz de tener otro retoño en brazos, sin duda casi olvidaba lo que se sentía tener un bebé propio en brazos.

Tsume Inuzuka estaba en su noveno mes d embarazo, su doctor le dijo que en cualquier momento el pequeño daría indicios de querer nacer.

Kushina Uzumaki estaba en la mitad de su sexto mes de embarazo y siendo sincero le sentaba de maravilla, su pequeño vientre y el brillo en su rostro hacia presentir que tendría una linda niña dentro de poco, estaba feliz de poder tener ya a su pequeña princesa con ella.

-"¿Les molesta si me siento?"- La armoniosa voz de Hizana Hyuga se hizo presente en su merienda.

-"Claro que no amiga"- Las madres hicieron espacio para la matriarca del clan de ojos perlados.

-"Es genial que estés embarazada, llegamos a pensar que nunca lo harías"- Bromeó Tsume al enterarse del último chisme.

-"Pues tenía planeado estar encinta hace un año, pero mi cuñada se me adelantó y se puso delicada desde el primer mes, así que no estuve en los mejores momentos hasta que nació mi sobrino completamente sano"- hablo metras le traían su té de hierbas y una porción de pastel de fresas.

-"Me alegro que Neji-chan este bien igual que su madre, ahora nuestros hijos serán amigos en la academia"- Kushina sonreía contagiando a las demás después de pensar en la salud en su embarazo de la esposa del hermano de Hiashi Hyuga.

-"ho.. me acabo de acordar que habrá un nuevo Ino-shika-cho"- Mikoto dijo acordándose de sus compañeras Kunoichis.

-"Si es verdad, hable con yoshino-chan el otro día en el mercado y estaba reclamando que su marido era un vago desconsiderado"- Tshume dijo haciendo reír a las demás.

Relajarse y charlar sobre cosas que no fueran ninjas era gratificante, y ellas lo podrían gozar por mucho tiempo ya que todas estaban en cinta al mismo tiempo, era algo que agradecían a Kami.

….

Haaa… haaa… haaa…

Suspiros cansados de Peli rojo con su protector que brillaba en el atardecer del final del dia en los campos de entrenamiento.

-"Muy bien hecho Naruto-kun"- Jiraya veía a su ahijado arrojarse al suelo para descansar luego de estar fortaleciendo su taijutsu de kata de rana junto a otros estilos.

-"Ero-sensei, cree que podría pasar los exámenes"- Naruto hablando al cielo sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba.

-"por supuesto que si muchacho"- Sentándose a su lado en el suelo.

-"Si usted lo dice, entonces lo hare!"- olvidando su cansancio se levanto con dirección a su restaurante favorito que también lo era de su madre.

-"Deberías tener más confianza en ti mismo Naruto"- poniéndose a la par de su ahijado.

-"Es que todos me miran por ser menor, siento que me juzgan por ser mas joven que Hana-chan y el teme"- dijo con sus manos en su nuca mirando de nuevo al cielo anaranjado.

-"No tienes por que prestarles atención hijo, solo te subestiman por ser más pequeño"- Revolviendo el cabello de su alumno sacándole una sonrisa. –"Debes tomar ventaja d eso en estos exámenes, kakashi. Tu padre y yo estamos orgullosos de que vayas a participar"

-"si, pero si no logro convertirme en chunin los voy a decepcionar"

-"No lo harás Naruto; el solo hecho de participar nos satisface y enorgullece"- Viendo como su peli rojo lo miraba con admiración. –"Jaja.. Dejémonos de cursilerías y vamos por ramen"

-"SI! ICHIRAKUU!"- corriendo seguido del sannin de pelos blancos.

Ese niño era idéntico a sus padres, no lo cambiaría por Nada. Tal vez debería hablar con Fukasaku-sama para ayudarle un poco en los exámenes.

….

 **-"** ** _DOS MESES MÁS PADRE… Y LA PROFECÍA INICIARÁ"_**


	3. Chapter 3

**COMIENZAN LOS PROBLEMAS**

Habían pasado todo el mes entrenando hasta caer agotados.

Sangre, sudor y lágrimas fueron los precios a pagar por hacerse todavía más fuertes.

Naruto estuvo todas las mañanas desde que salía el sol practicando con sus katanas junto con Yugao Uzuki, la discípula de su madre desde hace años.

Su habilidad e ingenio natural con sus armas lo convertían en un espadachín formidable, incluso entrenaba con Itachi algunas veces y lograba derrotarlo solo por su gran resistencia.

Itachi y Hana entrenaban en las tardes cada uno con sus padres afinando sus habilidades exclusivas de sus clanes.

Los compañeros caninos de Hana lograron crecer de un buen tamaño (como el tamaño de Akamaru a principios de la serie; solo que mas intimidantes gracias a su aspecto de lobos), las dietas exclusivas y los entrenamientos con los perros de sus padres hicieron eso posible. La madre de Hana estaba ocupada con su nuevo hermanito recién nacido, lástima que no podía distraerse de su entrenamiento, por que de seguro lo estaría mimando todo el día.

El Heredero Huchiha tampoco tenía tiempo de pasar algo de sus ratos libres con su pequeño hermano, al acabar el día solo quería arrojarse a su cama y dormir hasta morir.

-"…y Tienes que intentar derrotar a tu oponente de un solo golpe para no demostrar todo tu potencial hasta la final"- Fugaku Huchiha le terminaba de aconsejar a su hijo durante la cena de la noche antes del examen.

-"SI tou-san"- Itachi dijo deleitándose con la exquisita comida de su madre.

-"Se que lo harán bien Itachi-kun"- Mikoto le hablo mientras daba de lactar Sasuke que miraba a su hermano mayor de forma divertida.

-"Gracias oka-san"- Itachi le respondió a su madre y se levanto a descansar a su habitación.

….

-"es algo extraño oka-san"

-"Que cosa querida"

-"Pues que… la mayoría de los clanes tengan herederos al mismo tiempo"

-"Pues Hana-chan... la guerra no tiene mucho de haber terminado, es normal que las mujeres con edad para tener hijos aprovechen este periodo de paz"

-"Hoo.. ¿por eso te embarazaste de Kiba-chan?

-"Algo así Hana-chan; por qué mejor vas a buscar al inútil de tu padre para que venga a cenar, ya casi esta la comida"

-"hai oka-san"

Suspirando aliviada de desviar ese tema, el matrimonio Inuzuka no andaba bien desde hace años.

Hana fue un milagro planeado desde que se casaron, pero después de que ella naciera iniciaron los problemas.

Tal parece que el hombre del que siempre se enamoró solo la quiere por su estatus de importancia en su clan.

Pero hace unos 10 meses en una noche de 'reconciliación' con su esposo y un pequeño descuido con el licor en exceso dio resultado a su adorable hijo.

Pero de nuevo su estúpido marido la trataba indiferente; pero ella le daba su merecido; no por nada tenía una actitud orgullosa y fuerte digna de su clan.

El sujeto ya sabía que con ella no se jugaba, o sino meses en el hospital era lo que se ganaba.

….

-"Maldita sea, no podemos salir ni a entrenar"

-"Cálmate; Solo será hasta mañana"- Encendiendo un cigarrillo. –"Orochimaru-sama dijo que tuviéramos un bajo perfil, desde que llegamos a esta aldea unos ANBU nos están observando a cada instante"

-"Es que no soporto estar un día sin matar a nadie"

-"No entiendo esa adicción tuya por la sangre"- soltando una bocanada de humo.

-"Es más saludable que tu vicio estúpido"

-"Matar tampoco lo es mi querido amigo, además que esto me relaja"

-"Solo es una excusa para drogarte"

-"Tal vez si o tal vez no"

-"Argghhh… ya me cansé de esto. Me largo"- Con dirección a la puerta tomó su capa y abrió la puerta.

-"Si fuera tu no daría un paso más"- otra voz se escucho.

-"Tu no me ordenas!"

-"Puede ser, KKuuu kkUuu.. pero puedo reemplazarte en cualquier momento"- sonriendo diabólicamente. –"Orochimaru-sama me dio el permiso de comérmelos si desobedecían"

-"Inténtalo!"

-"YA BASTA!"- apagando su cigarrillo. –"METE TU MALDITO CULO ADENTRO Y CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA. Y TU! NADA DE COMER OTRAS PERSONAS HASTA QUE COMIENZEN LOS PUTOS EXAMENES"

El silencio de la habitación de un hotel de 3 estrellas en la aldea de la hoja dejo con mal sabor de boca a los regañados.

….

-"¿Cómo se llamará mi hermana?"

-"mm… Estaba pensando en Mito"- dijo lavando los platos de la cena.

-"wooah.. es genial"- Tomando un jugo de uva.

-"Si, además que Tsunade-chan dijo que quería ser su madrina"

-"Quiere decir que ella ser una gran kunoichi medica!"- Naruto exclamo imaginando a su hermana entrenando con la vieja de pechos grandes.

-"jajaj.. si mi amor, lo será"- Kushina sonrió al ver a su pequeño muy entusiasta por su no nacida hermana menor.

-"Hime será una gran maestra"- Jiraya interrumpió en su charla para cargar a su ahijado. –"Bueno campeón, a la cama que mañana ahí traseros que patear"

-"Hai!, los derrotare a todos dattebayo!"

-"Esta bien Naru-kun ve ahora a la cama, tu padre no tardará en llegar y no quiero que te encuentre todavía despierto"

-"Hai oka-san Buenas noches"

-"Que descanses"- Sonrió a su hijo mientras termina de hacer su limpieza.

De la nada un par de fuertes brazos la rodearon por detrás. Unos dulces labios besaban su cuello para que después unos ojos azules que tanto amaban la miraran con deseo.

-"Por qué tardaste tanto cariño"- Besando los labios que deseó todo el día.

-"Solo Tenía que acabar con los últimos detalles para mañana"- Pegando su cuerpo a la espalda de ella.

-"Hmm.. "_ gimió al sentir las carisias de su esposo en sus pechos y después sentir como vejaban por su vientre abultado hasta su intimidad.

-"esta noche será muy movida Kushi-hime"- mordiendo delicadamente la oreja derecha de la peli roja hizo que gimiera una vez más.

Realmente le gustaba seducir a su esposa, además de no dejarla dormir toda la noche.

….

(Al día siguiente)

-"Hana-chan buenos días"- Un peli rojo saludó a su amiga y acariciaba el pelaje de sus ninken que movían sus colas felices.

-"Hola Naruto-kun, ¿listo para ganar?"

-"¡Claro que sí!"- Hablo acomodándose su protector que dejaba suelto por encima sus mechones dorados.

-"Esta bien que estes alegre"- Itachi apareció con un perro de Hana en sus brazos. –"Pero no llames mucho la atención"- dijo mientras miraba de reojo como era observado por los ninjas de las demás aldeas en aquella pequeña sala de exámenes.

-"Lo siento teme, sabes que estoy emocionado por derrotar a todos"- Naruto dijo sacándole la lengua. A veces no sabían cómo es que el muchacho pelirrojo de 6 años logró quedar como novato del año.

-"Vamos Itachi-kun, admite que tu estas también emocionado"- Hana le hablo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-"He.. s-si, muy emocionado"- desviando su vista para ocultar el rubor en su cara por el coqueteo de su compañera de equipo.

-"Oigan, mejor avisan para que me vaya si es que van a estar dándose besitos"_ Naruto hablo en forma chibi con los perros detrás de él.

-"BAKA!"- Itachi hablo para después componerse de su espontaneo grito. –"No te inventes cosas"- dijo serenamente sacando una gota en la nuca del peli rojo.

-"okey… "- Le dijo suspicazmente viendo a sus compañeros.

-"Mejor cuéntanos lo que hicieron tu y Sakura-chan antes de entrar al salón"- Hana dijo con su mirada vengativa y colmillos a la vista.

-"Hee.. no hicim-mos lo que p-piensas. Solo h-hablamos"- le temblaba la voz ante la mirada de su amiga.

-"Pues no lo creo.. ese protector es muy caro y de buen material"- acercando su boca a su oído del miedoso. –"Y de seguro le regalaste algo igual de caro hace unos días ¿no es así?"- susurrando todavía más cerca de su oído.

-"…"- solo tenía la mirada en blanco al ser atrapado.

-"así que dime.. que hicie…"- las palabras cortadas de Hana se detuvieron al escuchar una voz grave en la sala.

-"TODOS A SUS LUGARES Y GUARDEN SILENCIO"

Un gran suspiro de alivio en aquel salón se escucho, dando inicio a la primera etapa de los exámenes chunin.

….

-"lo miembros de asalto y destrucción del clan abúrame están a sus ordenes Lord Hokage"

-"El clan Hyuga también Hokage-sama"

Todos los jefes de clanes estaban presentes en esta última reunión mientras que la etapa de examen escrito se estaba dando lugar en la academia.

-"Excelente, les agradezco su cooperación"- Minato con su sombrero de Yondaime Hokage además de sus manos entrelazadas.

Ya habían sentido esta aura de Minato antes, fue durante el final de la guerra, donde mato a mas de mil ninjas de Iwagakue y otros mil shinobis de Kumogakure.

Además de pelear mano a mano con el que es ahora el actual Raikage y ganarle en velocidad pura.

Sentían que algo malo iba a pasar, esa era la razón de que su amado Yondaime estuviera tan serio.

-"Fugaku-san, ¿ha pensado en mi propuesta?"- el Hokage habló.

-"Si, lo he hecho"- Dijo dejando de pensar en el ambiente tenso. –"Y La policía Militar acepta"-

Minato sonrió de lado para después mirar a Los ancianos. –"Dejare que ustedes se encarguen de la protección externa y yo de la interna, tengo muchos marcadores por toda la aldea además de que mis guarda espaldas también"- Minato hablo para mirar a los jefes de clanes otra vez. –"La policía militar de konoha desde ahora trabajará con miembros selectos de otros clanes, esto se pondrá a prueba en la etapa final de los exámenes, así que envíen a los que consideren los indicados para entrenar y capacitarse cuanto antes"- Minato observó como todos tenían sonrisas satisfactorias, la policía con miembros como Inuzukas, Hyugas o Aburames darían una efectividad muy alta, además de que uniría a un mas a su aldea.

….

"TODOS LOS EQUIPOS APROVADOS DIRIGIRSE AL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO 44"

-"Eso fue sencillo"- Naruto con sus manos en la nuca caminaba rumbo a la siguiente etapa del examen con sus compañeros de equipo.

-"Es raro que los demás no se hayan dado cuenta del significado del examen desde el principio"- Itachi dijo acomodando su espada en su espalda.

-"Hmm… da igual, lo que cuenta es que rompamos el record en la siguiente etapa"- dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

-"He..¿record?"- Naruto la observo de forma extraña propuesta de su amiga.

-"Tou-san dijo que el record para pasar la segunda etapa del examen es de 2 días"- Hana con una mirada desafiante.

-"Y quieres que lo logremos en menos"- Itachi concluyo viéndola.

-"no parece tan complicado"- Naruto dijo para que después se detuviera junto con sus amigos. Elevando su vista observó los tamaños de los gigantescos arboles y la gran red de alambres de acero que impedían el paso. Frente a ellos un gran letrero de color rojo y letras blancas con un dibujo de un cráneo y sus huesos cruzados por detrás decía: 'Área de entrenamiento Nº 44: Bosque de la muerte'.

-"¿Decías?"- Itachi con la voz pequeña.

….

-"Pakura-chan, tenemos que deshacernos de los equipos de la hoja rápido"

-"Ya lo sé sasori, por eso baki y tú los distraerán cuando los embosquemos y yo los quemare hasta sus cenizas"

-"Pero el Kazekage dijo que capturáramos al Uzumaki, no lo olvides"

-"Tsk, de acuerdo, solo no dejen que lo olvide cuando los acorralemos"

El quipo de Sunagakure ya planeaba su jugada para la segunda etapa, aun que los demás equipos no eran la excepción.

….

-"Tsuchikage-sama dijo que el hijo del rayo amarillo participaría"

-"Si, aun que es peli rojo, y muy pequeño"

-"Solo tien años creo"

-"Eso no importa, el Tsuchikage quiere que le llevemos su cabeza"

Los genin de Iwagakure estaban listos para matar a los que se interpusieran en su camino.

….

-"Yugito-chan, recuerda que no podemos usar a nuestros bijuus"

-"no hace falta que me hagas recuerdo Bee"

-"es que se me hace muy extraño que en esta aldea no se sienta a su jinchuriky"

-"Lo único extraño aquí es que seas el que más edad tiene Bee"

-"Solo tengo 15 años yugito-chan, Nii-san quiso que esté presente en este examen porque es hijo del que lo derrotó en la guerra está participando también"

-"Si si, lo que digas"

Kumo estaba preparada con dos de sus jinchurikys en juego.

…

"AHORA ESCUCHEN MOCOSOS!"- Anko le hablo llamando la atención a los genin ara que se reunieran alrededor de ella. -"no voy a repetir, así que escuchen bien"-

Tomando 2 pergaminos en cada mano, los levantó y mostró que eran de diferentes colores, uno marrón con el Kanji TIERRA y otro celeste con el Kanji CIELO.

-"Cada equipo tendrá cualquiera de estos 2 pergaminos, tendrán 5 días para conseguir el otro y llegar a la torre en el centro de este bosque"- Todos entendieron las consecuencias a las que se metían al dar un paso dentro de ese bosque. –"Dentro de ahí todo vale con tal de conseguir su pergamino faltante, pero antes de hacerlo tendrán que firmar estos papeles y podrán comenzar"- Anko comenzó a repartir los documentos y luego indicar las carpas donde podrían recoger su pergamino.

-"Esto es genial, pronto estaremos en la torre"- Hana decía llenando el papel en su mano.

-"Claro que si Hana-chan, romperemos el record"- A Naruto se le quedo el entusiasmo de la Inuzuka en su deseo de ser los primeros en la torre.

-"Si es así, debemos correr lo más rápido que podamos y tener nuestro pergamino faltante en menos de 24 horas"- Dijo analíticamente el Huchiha del grupo. –"ya con él, llegar a la torre no sería complicado"

Después de obtener el pergamino de la tierra, Naruto lo almacenó en su sello en su antebrazo, su madre se lo había hecho para guardar cosas que necesitara ocultar muy bien. Además de que parecía un tatuaje con el simnbolo de su clan.

-"TODOS DIRIJANSE A SU PUERTA DESIGNADA!" en las bocinas la voz de Anko retumbó el lugar.

-"Por que Anko-sensei está a cargo del segundo examen"- murmuró Hana.

-"Mi tou-san dijo algo de que I&T se ofrecieron en hacerlo y dijeron que Anko-sensei lo haría mientras observaba a los participantes"- Naruto dijo viendo como uno de los compañeros ninken de Hana se colocaba frente a él y otro frente a Itachi también.

-"Si I&T quiso hacerlo, debe ser por seguridad, ellos pueden detectar más rápido a los espías o personas que quieren hacer daño a la aldea"- Itachi dijo mirando a los ojos al ninken que se coloco frente a él y este le asintió la cabeza.

-"Hmm.. ¿Creen que alguien querrá atacar la aldea mientras los exámenes estén dando?"

-"La verdad Naruto-kun, todas las aldeas querrán hacerlo"

-"Hana-chan tiene razón, tu papá derroto a todas las aldeas con su jutsu y Lady kushina literalmente los Ahorcó con las sus cadenas"

-"Wooaaaa.. una razón más para llegar súper rápido a la torre"- Naruto dijo con la cara plana por recordar las historias de sus padres en la academia.

-"MUY BIEN MOCOSOS; CUANDO SE HABRAN LAS PUERTAS COMENZARA EL EXAMEN DE INMEDIATO!"- Anko saco de sus pensamientos al equipo 7. –"MUY BIEN, RECUERDEN QUE MIENTRAS MAS MUERAN, MEJOR SERA PARA MI EXPEDIENTE, ASI QUE, COMIENZEN!"

Con esas extrañas palabras de sus sensei psicópata todos los equipos se abalanzaron rápidamente al bosque de la muerte con esperanzas de lograr llegar a la torre.

….

-"Mikoto-chan te ves muy hermosa desde que diste a luz"

-"gracias Kushina-chan, debo admitir que tu embarazo te sienta de maravilla"

En una pequeña cafetería en la terraza de un centro comercial al este de la aldea, las matriarcas de los clanes más importantes de konoha disfrutaban de una pequeña charla mientras degustaban de sus postres favoritos.

-"Kushina-sama, El equipo de Naruto-sama ha pasado a la siguiente etapa del examen que acaba de empezar hace poco"

Tan rápido como legó, uno de los ANBU que custodiaban a la esposa del Hokage se retiró luego de dar aquella noticia.

-"Sabia que los muchachos lograrían pasar"- Mikoto llevando su taza de café a la boca.

-"solo espero que logren llegar sin muchos problemas"- la matriarca Hyuga decía comiendo un bollo de canela, su antojo con esas masas la preocupaban ya que subiría rapido de peso.

-"Son muy fuertes para su edad, yo no me preocuparía mucho"- Yoshino Nara dijo.

Kushina solo tomaba delicadamente su té de hierbas con una sonrisa que daría envidia a más de mil ángeles.

Sus amigas la veían y envidiaban saber que la peli roja tuvo acción desenfrenada la noche pasada.

Uf.. ninguna de ellas dormiría con un esposo como el que tenia ella Grr..

….

El quipo 7 saltaban por los enormes arboles en dirección a la torre.

-"Ya van 5 horas, y no hemos almorzado"- Naruto dijo al escuchar como su estomago rugía.

-"Tienes razón, bajemos a descansar"

Los ninken de Hana se dispersaron y volvieron de nuevo al poco tiempo indicando que no había peligro cerca.

-"esto está increíble Itachi-kun"

-"Oka-san los preparó especialmente"

-"Woaa.. estuvo increíble"- Naruto en el suelo agarrando su estomago y con 5 paquetes de Bento alrededor de él.

-"Jaja… ahora entiendo cuando dijo que preparó especialmente el amuerzo"- Itachi con una gota en la cabeza.

….

-"Estúpidos, ni siquiera me hicieron sudar"

-"Pero están deliciosos…"

-"Bastardo mastica con la boca cerrada"

-"Hmm?.. pero dufgg Herrei"

-"No te logro entender con esa pierna en tu boca"

Tal vez otros disfrutaban su almuerzo un tanto extraño.

…..

(8 horas después)

-"es extraño, no hemos encontrado equipos con el pergamino que nos falta"

Itachi estaba frustrado, habían encontrado 5 equipos desde que comenzó el examen y ninguno de ellos tenía lo que buscaban.

-"Dicen que la paciencia es virtud de sabios"- Hana tratando de convencerse y no perder la cabeza.

De la nada una espesa niebla los rodeó.

Los ninken estaban alerta mirando a todas las direcciones.

Naruto e Itachi se pusieron en guardia.

-"Esperemos que estos tipos tengan lo que queremos"- Hana se posicionó con la misma pose que sus perros.

-"¿Que hacen unos niños aquí, acaso se perdieron?"

-"El parque de juegos queda en la otra dirección"

[ELEMENTO VIENTO: GRAN AVANCE] Naruto dijo luego de hacer sellos de manos y soplar entre ellas alejando la niebla.

3 sujetos de por lo menos de 15 a 16 años con uno en el centro que tenía una gran zanpakuto en su espalda, era tan grande como él.

-"Grrrr… "- Hana gruño al equipo con el símbolo de Kirigakure en sus bandas.

-"Me quedo con la chica perro, es linda"- Uno de ellos sonrió provocando ira en Itachi.

Itachi y Naruto se mirando un segundo antes de asentir y hacer sellos de manos al mismo tiempo.

[ELEMENTO FUEGO: GRITO DEL FENIX] [ELEMENTO VIENTO: GRAN BALAS DE VIENTO]

Los chicos del quipo 7 hicieron una combinación de Jutsus generando una gran masa de fuego.

[ELEMENTO AGUA: PARED DE AGUA] los tres genin de Kiri gritaron al mismo tiempo al ver la magnitud de ese ataque, aun que no tenían una fuente de agua cerca, juntos podrían repeler ese ataque.

Lo malo de subestimar a este trió de genios es que cosas malas te pueden pasar.

Hana Inuzuka Junto con el trió de hermanos Haimaru apareció a sus espaldas de los distraídos shinobi de Kiri.

Los ninken mordieron las clavículas de cada uno de ellos cuando estaban concentrados en su jutsu.

Hana saco de su bolsa trasera 3 papeles con unos sellos en cada uno y los pegó a las espaldas de los genin rivales restringiendo la mitad de sus redes de chakra.

-"Maldita"- Murmuró uno de ellos.

-"Aquí está, por fin!"- Naruto dijo tras revisar a cada uno mientras Itachi los metía en un genjutsu con su sharingan.

-"Estarán así unas 2 horas, es mejor apresurarnos"- Itachi dijo reprimiendo el sentimiento junto con Naruto el de llevarse esa gigantesca espada, pero para evitarse la fatiga no lo hicieron, Tal vez eso les daría problemas a futuro.

….

-"¿Como van las cosas Anko?"- Kakashi dijo leyendo su libro favorito.

-"Ninguna novedad chichos, mejor cuéntenme como los tratan sus mujeres"- sugestivamente Anko les habló.

-"tu cuéntanos que le haces a Iruka, el pobre ni puede pararse para hacer sus guardias en la entrada"- Asuma le respondió por el peli plata.

-"Pues lo que yo le hago no es tan genial como lo que te hace Nai-chan"

-"¿Sigues saliendo con ella Asuma?"- Kakashi dijo de reojo.

-"Es algo complicado"- dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-"Y ¿cuándo es la boda enmascarado?"- Anko dijo sintiendo como un equipo se acercaba. –"Rin-chan no me ha querido decir".

-"He.. pues no hemos escogido fecha todavía"- Dirigiendo su mirada a la sexy kunoichi con gabardina. –"Tal vez de que nazca Mito-chan"- con una sonrisa de ojos.

-"eso sería perfecto, para ese entonces estaría tranquila"- Dijo detectando ya el equipo que llego a la torre. –"No deja de decirme los problemas que ocurrirían con el embarazo de su one-sama en estos exámenes"- Sonriendo cuando kakashi solo asintió y desapareció.

….

-"Vaya 15 horas, es una nueva marca"- Hiruzen dijo mientras en una reunión de los ancianos observaban el equipo más prometedor de su aldea.

-"Hm… eso llamará a un más la atención"- Danzo dijo algo dormido en su asiento y con su pequeño nieto de 3 años jugando en su regazo.

-"Podría decirse que sí, pero tendrán más tiempo que descasar"- Homura con diferentes planos en una mesa.

-"Es preocupante que todos los kages quieran venir, Naruto es toda una caja de sorpresas"

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso. Ese muchacho era el más joven en los exámenes, con 6 años, Itachi y Hana con 7. A la vista eran un trió adorable de infantes que daban ganas de arroparlos.

Pero cuando eras su objetivo te dabas cuenta de que estabas muerto.

Daba una mala sensación al ver esos ojos que te hacían orinar tus pantalones.

Era como si vieran tu alma y la leyeran conociendo tus debilidades y atacaban sin dudar.

Kakashi hizo un gran equipo, siendo un ex capitán AMBU era de esperarse.

….

-"SIIIII!... SOMO LOS PUTOS AMOS PERRAS!"- Hana gritó al entrar a la torre seguida del retos de su equipo.

-"¿Yo me veo así cuando grito?"

-"SI"- Itachi suspiró cansinamente, necesitaba una ducha y algo de comer urgentemente.

Después de leer la pancarta y abrir su pergaminos.

(puff…) Kakashi apareció en cuclillas y leyendo su libro.

-"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"- Naruto corrió a abrazar al peli plata.. pero fue detenido cuando el dedo de su sensei lo levanto pidiendo un minuto.

"eh.."- Los tres genin y los perros que jugaban entre ellos al fondo no sabían qué hacer.

-"Y.. listo."- Dijo cerrando su libro naranja. –"Ahora ¿qué me decías Naruto-kun?"

-"…"- Suspirando por la falta de seriedad de su sensei y actitud cool. solo se dirigieron al comedor por algo de ramen, era la tradición hacerlo después de cada misión, y esta lo era ya que se auto designaron cumplir en romper el record.

-"hm.. niños"- Desapareciendo de nuevo en una nube de humo el peli plata se retiró sin dejar rastro como de costumbre.

….

-"Hokage-sama, el quipo de su hijo llegó a la torre primero"

-"Jejeje… sabia que lo harían, ahora solo faltaría esperar, no sabremos si habrá preliminares, aun que con los expedientes de los participantes es lo previsible"

Jiraya entro en la oficina de su alumno con un rostro serio y hablo.

-"nuestro espías indican que los shinobis de la nueva aldea han estado entrenando sin descansar desde hace tiempo"

-"Además que cuentan con un raro tatuaje en sus cuellos"- Otro shinobi con unos documentos leia.

-"¿Alguna manera de saber que es ese tatuaje?"

-"ANBUS Hyuga indican que emana chakra oscuro y corrosivo"

-"Orochimaru era aficionado con el Fuinjutsu, ¿hay todavía algún shinobi de esa aldea en nuestras celdas?"

-"Si Hokage-sama, ¿intentará revertir ese sello?"

-"Lo haré, no sabemos qué habilidades otorga ese sello de Orohimaru, de seguro no será nada bueno"

….

 _-"_ _ **Hmm….. SIENTO A MIS HERMANOS EN ESTA ALDEA"**_

El zorro de nueve colas sentía los chakras de sus bijuus hermanos cerca de Naruto.

Tal vez estén participando en el evento que tanto habla la peli roja.

Si.. es lo más lógico.

No estaba tranquilo con ellos aquí, no sabía si con ellos presentes sus planes sean alterados.

Aun que agradecía que no sintiera el poder de ellos completos, tal vez sus Jynchurikys no podían dominarlos completamente. Eso lo aliviaba un poco.

 _-"_ _ **ESPERO QUE NO CAUSEN PROBLEMAS; MATATABI, GYUKI"**_

….

-" ** _SENTÍ UN LIGERO RASTRO DEL PODER DE KURAMA EN ESE CHICO DE CABELLO ROJO"-_** Matatabi la bestia de 2 colas reflexionaba preguntándose como esto era posible.

-" ** _YO IGUAL LO SENTÍ, ES EXTRAÑO PERO NO ES MUY FUERTE, SI BEE INTENTA PELEAR CONTRA EL SEGURO QUE LE GANARIA"_** **-** La bestia de 8 colas le decía a su hermana.

Ambos no estaban consientes de lo que ocurría, tal vez era otro poder el que tenía el chico guardado.

Si cualquiera de sus carceleros peleara con él, de seguro deportaría su poder de aquel chico.

Lo mejor era avisar a Bee y Yuguito de tener a la mira al muchacho.

Lo mejor era evitar la confrontación.


	4. Chapter 4

**ALIADOS**

Las guerras en su pequeño y querido país habían cambiado su forma de pensar convirtiéndolo en una persona aun más extremista.

El nunca busco la guerra, ella siempre venia a él, no tenía la culpa de que su nación este ubicada en medio de las demás.

La paranoia y estrés le hicieron crear un jutsu que sumergiría a su hogar en una lluvia eterna.

Con ella podía detectar a sus enemigos en su territorio, aun que no podía tener el suficiente chakra para usarlo las 24 horas del día.

Sus compatriotas especulaban la verdadera razón de la lluvia, los más optimistas agradecían por ella ya que los peces abundaban aun más.

Otro más pasionales creían que se basaba en las emociones de su líder.

El estar muchos años ya con la lluvia eterna, incluso los hay que han nacido y la lluvia caía en su hogar desde antes los hizo acostumbrarse a sus vidas de pescadores.

AMEGAKURE NO SATO, era el lugar donde HANZO de la salamandra gobernaba con puño de hierro su nación.

El Amekage considerado un ninja Clase SS junto con el Tsuchikage y el Hokage, estaba en su torre planeando sus nuevos planes de venganza.

-"El tiempo se acerca"- Hanzo en su escritorio revisando los informes de sus espías. –"Los kages estarán presentes… Estupendo"- los sentimientos de venganza y frustración llenaban su cuerpo.

-"Kuukku.. Hanzo-sama"- La voz de su aliado en sus deseos le llamo desde la entrada de su oficina.

-"¿Nuevas noticias Orochimaru?"- Le pregunto mientras seguía leyendo.

-"Digamos que nuestro trato se va a cambiar ligeramente"- dijo con el rostro sombrío.

-"Que quieres cambiar Serpiente"- Dijo interesado por lo dicho del sannin serpiente.

-"Una noticia me llamo la atención y mucho, unos nuevos niños es lo que quiero"- Dijo con su lengua serpentina vibrando de emoción.

-"si es solo eso, no veo problema"- Dijo con dudas pero conociéndolo solo serian usados como sus experimentos.

-"Ho, si, también pediría que sus madres vivieran, podría sacar aun más provecho"- Dijo dándose la vuelta con dirección a la salida.

-"Si claro, solo recuerda cumplir nuestro trato"- Volviendo con su papeleo, supo que la guerra con la hoja se acercaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Primero seria Konoha, después las demás naciones.

Las salamandras estaban apoyándolo fervientemente, el jefe de ellas estaba preparado para almorzarse ninja, aun que los Kages tenían más sabor.

…..

Ya se han completado los días para que se complete la segunda etapa de los exámenes chunin.

Naruto, Hana e Itachi estaban junto con los demás equipos que lograron reunir su pergamino faltante.

Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, Suna tenían cada uno un equipo que habían logrado exitosamente llegar a la torre.

Todos tenían la misión de capturar al Hijo del Hokage o simplemente descalificarlo del examen.

Lastimosamente ninguno de ellos pensó que los chiquillos serian los primeros en llegar a la torre.

Los genin de Iwa fueron los últimos en llegar, Estaban cansados por una emboscada justo antes de llegar a la torre por un equipo extraño, uno de ellos quería comérselos además que había mordido a uno de ellos después de rociarlos con salsa de tomate.

Los recuerdos de eso los hizo poner nerviosos.

…..

Hablando de ese extraño equipo.

Los golpes y gemidos de dolor era lo que adornaba aquella sala de torturas liderada por Ibiki.

Un chunin novato era el que propinaba una golpiza aun ya roto shinobi de Otogakure.

La sangre que brotaba de su boca junto con la de su ojo hinchado provoco un desmayo el cual dejo caer la cabeza a un costado. La posición incómoda al estar sentado sobre clavos en esa silla y bien amarrado para evitar escapar.

-"Ibiki-sensei"- El chunin dijo limpiando sus manos cubiertas de sangre mirando el vidrio al costado de él.

Ibiki solo asintió y apretó un botón en un pequeño tablero de manos frente a él.

Después de uso 3 minutos, un shinobi medico con un kit de primeros auxilios entro junto con Inocihi Yamanaka donde el torturado hacia allí medio muerto.

Suministrando una dosis de morfina y otras sustancias para evitar que muera, el medic nin asintió al rubio.

Inoichi se posiciono detrás del shinobi de Oto y coloco sus manos en su cabeza.

….

-"Felicidades por haber llegado al final de los segundos exámenes"- Minato vestido de su atuendo de Hokage dijo a los ninjas participantes que estaban abajo en la arena de combate.

Los 3 equipos de konoha habían logrado pasar. Aun que alguno o sino la mayoría estaban cansados y sin chakra.

-"Lastimosamente debido a que muchos han logrado reunir sus pergaminos, deben realizar una preliminar para entrar en la etapa final del examen"

Los genin no decían nada, estaban callados mirándose entre sí viendo a sus oponentes.

-"Teme, mira a las 3 en punto"

-"SI ya lo vi"

El equipo 7 observo a los que ellos habían robado el pergamino y se sorprendieron al reconocer que sus víctimas en el bosque hayan podido reunir más pergaminos y llegar aquí.

-"si hay algún participante que desee retirar ya sea por heridas, agotamiento de chakra u otro malestar, informar aquí su retirada, porque lo que les espera si pelean estando heridos de segur es la muerte"- Minato dijo observando con varios de ellos se retiraban y otros subían a los balcones para estar listos y poder comenzar.

….

-"He encontrado lo que queríamos"- Inoichi dijo luego de terminar con su jutsu en el shinobi torturado.

-"¿Es algo malo, o terrible?"- Ibiki dijo.

-"Es algo horroroso"- Inoichi con voz preocupada.

-"Ya me lo temía…"- susurrando cansinamente.

-"Debemos informar esto inmediatamente, e interrogar a un mas a sus compañeros"- Inoichi se alejo rumbo a la torre Hokage e Ibiki se dirigió a las otras celdas.

Debían interrogar y torturar para obtener más información, aun más con ese maldito sello que los hace muy fuertes.

Agradecía a su Hokage que pudo hacer otro sello para contrarrestarlo a la perfección.

…

-"Kushina que bien que hayas llegado"- tsunade dijo a la peli roja en cinta que entraba a su oficina.

-"Vengo por mi chequeo rutinario y hablar un poco contigo"- Con una sonrisa amable dijo a la rubia senju.

Mito Uzumaki las presentó cuando a Kushina se le fue transferido el biju de 9 colas.

A pesar de su diferencia de edad, las dos mujeres congeniaron muy bien desde el principio.

También ayudaba el hecho de que la peli roja sea dueña de varios casinos donde la tetona senju jugaba.

-"Solo recuéstate en la camilla y veré como esta Mito-chan este día"

Colocando sus manos alrededor del vientre de Kushina hizo brillar sus manos de chakra verde mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en el bebé no nacido.

Sentía sus manitos, sus piecitos, su cabecita, todo estaba perfecto.

Pero a diferencia de su hermano mayor, Mito-chan tenía un desarrollo un poco más lento, tal vez el hecho de no sentir mucho el chakra del zorro como la anterior vez.

Suspiro un poco de alivio al saber que a la hora del parto ese maligno Chakra no se haría presente.

Su Ahijada nacería muy bien, jejeje… babeaba el saber que tendría una niña el cual moldear en su profesión.

-"Esta todo perfecto, solo sigue con los suplementos y vendrá todo de maravilla"

-"Gracias Tsunade"- dijo levantándose y acomodando su kimono.

De la nada, un chakra extraño se sintió en la oficina de la rubia.

En un escaso segundo, un par de Anbus saltaron en pose de defensa frente a las dos mujeres.

-"QUIEN ERES"- ordeno uno de los Anbu.

-"Esta inmóvil pero no quiere hablar"- el otro Anbu dijo al controlar al intruso con su sombra, los Nara no eran muy vagos después de todo.

Ya con el shinobi amarrado y noqueado, los Protectores se inclinaron a la sanin y la señora Uzumaki.

-"Lo sentimos, Pero debemos llevar a este espía a I&T"

-"Tranquilos, yo llevare a lady Uzumaki a casa"- dijo la sanin.

…

En el campo de batalla en la torre del bosque de a muerte, un tablero digital hacia pasar los nombre de los concursantes al azar.

 _PAKURA de SUNA vs SHISUI HUCHIHA de KONOHA_

-"Los seleccionados bajar a la campo de combate"

Pakura, de cabello naranja al frente y verde atrás en forma de bollo sujetado por unos palillos, ojos naranjas, pantalones negros ajustados y camiseta sin mangas y cuello alto.

-"no me tocó pelear con el hijo del yondaime, pero tu serás suficiente mocoso"

Shisui Huchiha, hijo de uno de los capitanes de la policía Militar. Con su rostro estoico y uniforme tradicional Huchiha. Sus ojos negros le decían que esta mujer tenía algo raro. Sus instintos nunca le fallaban.

-"No se confié demasiado Pakura-san"

-"Si ambos están listos, COMIENZEN!"- dijo Hayate saltando de nuevo su lugar, realmente odiaba llegar tarde pero últimamente los entrenamientos intensivos y misiones están matando el tiempo justo a los Anbu como él.

…

-"Es mejor que acabe rápido con ese mocoso y que no muestre demasiado"

-"ufff.. Sabes como yo que cuando ella se emociona no hay quien la controle"

El equipo restante de suna discutía en como la compañera tenía que trabajar en su comportamiento destructivo.

….

-"[ELEMENTO FUEGO: JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO]" – El Huchiha dijo lanzando un poderoso jutsu de fuego a su contrincante.

Después que se haya despejado su jutsu, se encontró que no había rastros de la Shinobi de Suna.

-"Aquí arriba IDIOTA!"- Pakura desde lo alto lanzo un montón de shuriken y kunais con sus manos provocando que el Uchiha activara su sharingan con 2 tomoes en cada ojo para poder esquivar los proyectiles que para el venían en cámara lenta.

….

-"Shisui ha mejorado mucho"- Itachi dijo a sus compañeros que asintieron al ver como iba la pelea.

-"Sus ojos ganaron un tomoe cada uno desde la ultima vez que lo vimos"- Naruto dándose cuenta del Doujutsu del huchiha que en este momento se encontraba en un duelo de Taijutsu con la mujer de sunagakure.

-"si, pero aun no lee muy bien los movimientos de su oponente"- Hana dijo como sus ninken miraban atentos el combate debajo de ellos"

-"Anko-sensei debió forzar a evolucionar su sharingan, aun que no de la forma convencional"_ Teorizo Itachi al recordar como su padre lo entreno para pode tener los 3 tomoes de su sharingan al máximo.

….

-"Ya me canse de esto!"- pakura dijo con sus manos estallaron en llamas, pero eran como bolas de fuego que rodeaban cada una de ellas y eran mecidas por un viento inexistente.

Shisui solo podía esquivar como unas bolas de fuego lanzadas por aquella mujer que gritaba que se quedara quieto.

-"No sé qué diablos es eso"- shisui dijo. Pero s observo como una de esas cosas se estrello cerca de él y exploto provocando que se cayera.

-"RINDETE!"- pakura con su mano en llamas apunto al cuello del Huchiha que había gastado su chakra en su sharingan y esquivando rápidamente todo lo que ella le lanzara.

Con un suspiro de frustración, Shusui se rindió.

….

 _HANA INUZUKA de KONOHA vs KIMIMARU de KIRI_

Hana y sus socios caninos saltaron a la arena después de recibir las palabras de aliento de sus compañeros.

Kimimaru observaba a la pequeña de no más d años de edad junto con unos perros pararse frente él.

-"Por qué no mejor te vas a jugar con muñecas niña, esto no es un juego"_ Dijo kimimaru con una sonrisa burlona a la heredera Inuzuka que solo hizo un puchero de disgusto con su boca.

Los demás en los balcones se reían por la burla a la pequeña.

Itach agarraba el barandal con fuerza al escuchar las risas de los shinobis extranjeros.

-"Cálmate Itachi, tu novia va a ganar"

Itachi le volvió la vista con una cara de enojo que hizo al peli rojo con dorado apartarse un poco.

-"No te burlaras mucho cuando patee tu trasero"- Dijo con el apoyo de unos gruñidos de sus compañeros perrunos.

La tensión en la arena estaba como para cortarse con un cuchillo.

-"Sin más charla, COMIENZEN!"- Hayate dijo volviendo a su lugar junto al Hokage.

…..

-"Nunca se me habría cruzado por mis pensamientos que Hanzo estaría junto con Orochimaru planeando cosas peligrosas"- Minato dijo mientras en la sala de reuniones con las demás cabezas de clanes y los ancianos. –"Mi clon en los exámenes y las cámaras de seguridad no han detectado nada raro por suerte"- sus pensamientos se fueron cortados por alguien en la reunión.

-"Que deberíamos hacer con respecto a Hanzo, lo más seguro es que planea venganza o al mismo tiempo expandir su territorio en el país del fuego"- Danzo dijo después del informe de las patrulla de shinobis de Ame encontrados merodeando muy cerca de la aldea que convoco a esta reunión de emergencia.

-"Lo mejor es subir la alerta de naranja a roja por si las dudas de la participación de la salamandra"- Hiashi propuso.

-"Las patrullas Inuzukas en la frontera cerca de Ame dijeron que mucho de sus shinobis han estado comportándose más extraño los últimos días"- Kaichi Inuzuka, esposo de Tsume Inuzuka dijo revisando los papeles frente a él.

-"Si lo que dijo el interrogado es verdad, entonces orochimaru también ha marcado a los shinobis de Ame con su sello"- Hiruzen sarutobi teorizo mientras observaba a Minato pensar.

Un Anbu entro en la sala con un pergamino en mano para después arrodillarse frente a su yondaime Hokage y después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Minato al abrir aquel pergamino, no pudo evitar que su enojo se apoderara de él unos segundos.

Apretando muy fuerte dicho pergamino, se levanto de su asiento y paso aquel informe de I&T al Señor tercer Hokage que solo abrió los ojos y asintió entendiendo lo que pensaba Minato.

Minato se retiro en un destello de luz y los presentes solo podían rezar por la pobre alma de HANZO.

-"La salamandra a perdido la cabeza, mandar espías para secuestrar a la esposa de otro kage es estúpido, es claramente una sentencia de que quiere una guerra, una de la que no saldrá con vida"- Hiruzen y Danzo compartían el mismo pensamiento.

….

-"Solo es una mocosa, ¿por qué sus golpes duelen como el infierno?"- kimimaru se hacia la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

Su pelea contra la Inuzuka no había sido como lo esperaba, ella contra atacaba con sus perros desde todas las direcciones, era como si estuvieran conectado que no necesitaran una orden.

Con su desventaja de movimientos por sus huesos que brotaban de él, solo utilizaba sus codos para protegerse de las envestidas de aquella niña híper activa.

-"Tus huesitos frágiles no te servirán niño raro"- Hana con una pose de cuatro patas de forma salvaje junto con sus ninken rodearon una vez más a su presa.

-"Solo has tenido suerte mocosa"_ Extrayendo los huesos de sus brazos, los maniobró como armas corriendo con dirección a Hana.

-"Tonto.. Vamos muchachos.. [Colmillos gemelos] dijo girando junto con un ninken mientras que los otros dos los imitaban. Parecían tornados pequeños en dirección al huesudo.

Antes de que kimimaru pudiera conectar un golpe a aquel tornado frente a él, fue derribado por otro en su espalda provocando un inmenso dolor.

Ya incrustado en el suelo, Hana dirigió su ataque rematándolo de nuevo en su espalda.

-"Kimimaru esta inconsciente, Ganadora de este encuentro Hana Inuzuka"- Hayate dijo ordenando a los médicos entrar con una camilla para llevarse al shinobi herido.

….

-"Sabia que le ganarías Hana-chan, eres fantástica!"- Naruto dijo abrazando a su compañera.

-"Gracia Naruto-kun"- dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Tu entrenamiento ha sido muy bueno, al igual que el de los hermanos"- itachi dijo sonriéndole y recibiendo ladridos de él trió de ninken.

-"Espero que me toque pronto"- Naruto dijo observando el tablero interrumpiendo como sus compañeros de equipo se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

-"Ha.. si, faltan mas peleas"- Itachi reaccionando quitándose el rubor de la cara.

-"Si, faltan mas.."- volviendo del mundo de las fantasías.

…

 _HAN de IWA vs TOSHI ABURAME de KONOHA_

El junchuriky kokuo se hizo prente en la arena, con su traje rojo y mascara como la de kakashi aparte de que llevaba un sombrero circular en l cabeza, no dijo una sola palabra.

Toshi un ninja miembro del clan Aburame se paro frente a él y sus insectos se alborotaban por alguna razón, de seguro seria una pele dura.

-"Creo que será una pelea muy ruidosa" Dijo Naruto bromeando sabiendo que los Aburame no eran de muchas palabras y el otro ninja también lo era.

…

Kushina estaba un pálida al llegar a casa.

Tsunade le dijo que no se pusiera nerviosa.

Al ver al shinobi de Ame con intenciones de secuestrarla sumado a que estaba con la guardia baja e indefensa, surgieron los recuerdos de su infancia al ser llevada por desconocidos ninjas de Kumo.

-"LO siento, es que entre en pánico"- dijo kushina un poco más calmada.

-"Esta bien, toma un poco de este té"_ dijo ofreciéndole un té relajante, no era bueno para la bebé ponerse así.

-"Estas bien hime"- Minato apareció y agarro la mano de su esposa revisando con sus ojos algún daño a su cuerpo y más aun en su vientre.

-"Estoy bien cariño"- Kushina dijo dándole un beso a su marido para calmarlo. –"Los Anbu capturaron a ese ninja antes de que pudiera darse cuenta"

-"uff.. recibí el informe de I&T, dicen que es de AMEGAKURE"- dijo Minato dejando de piedra a Tsunade. –"Un equipo capturo al resto de su quipo y están sacándole más información"- minato abrazado a Kushin dijo besando su cabeza.

-"Que acordaron en la reunión"_ dijo nerviosa la rubia senju.

-"Las rutas a Ame serán cortadas hasta después de los exámenes"- suspirando en frustración. –"Ya sabemos que con Hanzo no podemos tomarlo a la ligera"

Tsunade solo asintió para después ir a la puerta y llamar a una Maid por mas té y volver a charlar con minato al respecto de los espías atrapados.

…

-"Han gana"- Hyate dijo ordenando el servicio médico e la arena y llevarse a Toshi.

Fue una buena batalla, pero el aburame no pudo con el shinobi de IWA.

 _YUGITO NII de KUMO vs ITACHI HUCHIHA de KONOHA_

-"Vamos yugi-chan, yo se que podrás ganar"- dijo killer Bee asiendo porras a su compañera.

-"Itachi-kun patéale el trasero"- Hana dijo mandándole un beso a su 'compañero' de equipo.

Itachi solo volteo a otro lado tratando de ocultar el rubor en su rostro.

-"Vaya, aun en la peleas no dejan de coquetear"_ Naruto menciono aburrido de las indirectas muy directas de sus enamorados amigos.

-"Dijiste algo Naru-kun"- Hana dijo lindamente a su amigo peli rojo con un aura de peligro.

-"N-nada H-hana-a-chan"- nerviosamente respondió.

-"COMIENZEN"- hayate dijo la palabra de inicio del combate.

…

Los dos contrincantes se quedaron quietos observando el uno al otro esperando el más mínimo movimiento.

-"[GRAN UÑA DE GATO]"- yugito dijo haciendo que todas las uñas de sus manos crecieran unos 30 centímetros y se abalanzó al Huchiha.

-"[SHARINGAN]"- Itachi con sus ojos observo como ella se acercaba y decidió agarran su espada en la espalda y llegar a ella con un movimiento.

Tal fue su sorpresa al ver que las uñas de la rubia de yugito frenaron su ataque como si nada.

No hubo ni un rasguño.

Yugito al ver la sorpresa del niño Huchiha levanto su pierna derecha y asesto un golpe en la quijada mandando el peli negro unos 30 metros de distancia.

-"Esas uñas no son normales, además de que su chakra es muy grande, como si no tuviera fin"- Itachi razono.

Al ver como ella se acercaba de nuevo, optó por alejarse dando unos saltos hacia atrás y no dejar que esas uñas lo toquen.

-"[JUTSU BOLA DE PELO DEL RATON]"- yugito mando pequeños ratones azules que emanaban electricidad al chico que seguía saltando esquivándola.

-"Rayos, la única forma de ganarle es.."_ saliendo de sus pensamientos, fue arrojado de nuevo al otro lado de la arena por un par de esos ratones que lograron acercarse a él y explotar. –"Bien, distraigámosla. [Elemento fuego: jutsu balas de fuego"- mando su ataque apuntando al resto de los ratones que habian crecido un poco mas mientras eran arrojados.

Destruyendo a 3 de esos mamíferos rastreros de chakra azul eléctrico, 2 balas de fuego fueron directo a yugito que los esquivo fácilmente.

Eso creyó, al sentir que no podía moverse.

-"Que pasa, porque.."- fue silenciada por una espada en su garganta.

Creyendo haber esquivado el ataque de fuego, yugito no se dio cuenta como Hitachi se sustituyó por una bala de fuego. El Huchiha solo tuvo que yugito la mirara directamente a los ojos, desde ahí tuvo la pelea ganada.

-"Diablos, si tuviera control de Matatabi por completo no caería en genjutsus tan fuertes"- maldijo mentalmente al ver como el supervisor Hayate se acercaba y otorgaba la victoria a Itachi.

…

 _NARUTO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE de KONOHA vs SASORI de SUNA_

El peli rojo bajo a la arena después de felicitar a su amigo y prometer que no perdería.

Sasori era de cabello rojo un poco claro casi rosado en las puntas, tenía un bulto que cargaba en su espalda.

Sasori al igual que naruto eran muy joven, tenía solo 9 años.

Su misión secundaria aparte de la que tenia pakura, era saber todo acerca de las medicinas de esta aldea, aun que así sea auto herirse para ser llevado al hospital.

-"Hola, soy Naruto, espero que me des una gran pelea"_ Naruto dijo con voz alegre.

Sasori solo lo observo con ojos aburridos.

-"Si claro, no podrás ni tocarme niño"- sasori le respondió.

-"Oye tu igual eres de mi edad!"- Naruto dijo algo enojado por el comentario de sasori.

-"Tengo nueve años mocoso"- dijo altaneramente.

-"Y que! Yo tengo 7, pero tu luces menor que yo!"- Naruto dijo infantilmente acusándolo con su dedo.

-"Claro que no!"- sasori con un puchero y de brazos cruzados.

-"Es cierto, además de que pareces niña con ese vestido!"- dijo naruto al ver el poncho blanco que sasori llevaba.

-"NO ES UN VESTIDO, ES UN TRAJE DE BATALLA"- con una vena brotando en su frente.

-"VESTIDO!"

-"TRAJE DE BATALLA!"- ya con los dientes rechinando.

-"VESTIDO!"

-"BASTA!"- hayate dijo al ver las peleas verbales de los niños ejem.. Quiero decir shinobis. -·ES mejor que comiencen de una vez"

Los demás en los balcones solo tenían gotas en las cabezas al escuchar la discusión de los peli rojos.

-"Bien!, es mejor que sujetes tu vestido antes de que se rompa!"- Naruto dijo asiendo una seña de cruz con sus manos convocando a 2 clones junto a el.

-"Que no es un vestido!"_ Sasori en su enojo, retiro el vest.. digo traje de batalla y desmonto de su espalda a su marioneta.

Era un muñeco de madera con 3 ojos y cabellos negros.

Tenía un traje al igual que el solo que negro y de sus manos se veían unas cuchillas.

-"Ves!.. y así me dices que no pareces niña!"- Naruto dijo siendo arrojado al aire por sus clones al ver que la marioneta venia por él con las cuchillas en frente.

-"Por qué dices eso!"- dijo mientras la cabeza de su marioneta arrojaba unos senbon con veneno ya que el peli rojo estaba en el aire.

-"Por que tienes una muñeca!"- Naruto dijo después de desaparecer en una nube de humo luego de ser perforado por los senbon.

-"Hee..?!"- sasori dijo al sorprenderse de que Naruto se haya subsistido por un clon.

Volteando su cabeza a su izquierda, fue impactado por un puño que lo arrojo a un costado de la arena.

-"[CHIDORI]"- el otro clon de Naruto dijo destruyendo la marioneta de sasori en pedazos inservibles.

-"Eso me dolió"- sasori levantándose aturdido por el golpe.

Levantando la mirada, vio como los restos de su marioneta estaba en el suelo.

-"POR QUE HICISTE ESO MOCOSO!. NO SABES LO COSTOSAS QUE SON!"- Sasori con una vena en su cabeza.

-"QUE?.. TU MUÑECA NO SIRVE; NO RESISTIO UNO DE MIS GOLPES"- Naruto dijo tocando con una barita los restos de aquel artefacto.

-"Estúpido, me las vas a pagar"- sasori sacando un pergamino, convoco a 2 marionetas mas, ambas eran idénticas y tenían mascaras blancas, una con un rostro triste y otro feliz.

-"HE.. mas muñecas.. "- dijo suspirando. –"Creo que tendré que destruirlas todas de una buena vez"_ dijo con un Rasengan formándose en su mano.

….

-"vaya.. con que no estaba fanfarroneando"- Itachi dijo viendo el ataque del peli rojo.

-"Que es eso en su mano"_ Hana le dijo.

-"Es algo que su padre le enseño"- Itachi dijo antes de ver como Naruto corría hacia las marionetas.

-"[RASENGAN!]"- Naruto gritó impactando el ataque favorito de su padre en el pecho de la marioneta feliz.

….

-"Tengo que agradecer a Kushina-chan por este regalo"- Jiraya decía mientras escribía n su librito de notas muy veloz en frente de una pantalla que gravaba las aguas termales de la aldea.

-"Por eso te digo Diana, es mejor las hierbas que venden donde.."_ una chunin se detuvo en la entrada de la sala de vigilancia junto con su compañera que fueron por un café.

Pero lo que no esperaron fue ver al sanin del sapo ahí sentado mientras una línea de sangre de su nariz bajaba observando a las mujeres que tomaban un baño en las aguas termales.

-"PERVERTIDO!"- Ellas dijeron con una rabia incontrolables hacia el sanin.

-"Vamos chicas, no se enojen, solo estaba investigando unas cosas importantes"_ dijo retrocediendo con sus manos trataba de calmar la ira femenina, pero no tuvo suerte al sentir la pared en su espalda.

Una sombría sensación vino encima del sanin, supo que este sería su fin.

….

-"Creo que deberíamos denegar el acceso de Jiraya a la sal de vigilancia"_ Danzo dijo al sentir como un aura de ira provenía de esa dirección.

-"HECHO"- el consejo civil dijo sabiendo los destrozos que podría provocar que el peli blanco hiciera de las suyas en aquella oficina.

….

-"La etapa final de los exámenes chunin tendrá lugar dentro de un mes a partir de hoy"- Minato dijo viendo como los que pudieron derrotar a su rival tenían un papel con un numero. -"Tendrán todo este mes para poder lograr nuevas técnicas y sorprender a su rival"

Todos asintieron para después observar una pantalla con los nombres de los participantes y sus oponentes.

Hana Inuzuka vs Zabuza momochi

Han vs pakura

Deidara vs Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

Itachi Huchiha vs roshi

Killer bee vs hiroshi Yamanaka

-"Ahora que todos conocen a su oponente, pueden retirarse"- el clon de Minato desapareció de lugar para que después los jounin sensei entraran para llevarse a sus estudiantes.

…

Ichiraku Ramen, el famoso restaurante de 3 pisos atendido por Teuichi, un señor humilde que trabajaba con fervor en la preparación de su plato estrella, el Ramen.

-"Ho.. Naruto-kun, es bueno verte por aquí de nuevo"- Teuichi dijo saludando a los recién llegados.

-"Hola viejo.. Pasamos el examen sin sudar así que vinimos a saludar Ttebayo!"- Naruto dijo ordenando los miso ramen de puerco.

-"jaja.. sabía que lo harían muchachos"- Teuichi dijo tomando las ordenes de Itachi, Hana y Kakashi. –"Shizune-chan estrá feliz de que hayan logrado pasar"

La charla y el alivio de saber que un obstáculo menos fueron vencidos en su meta de ser chunin.

….

-"Demonios, esos malditos aun no llegan!". Hanzo con el rostro en ira esperaba a sus espías con la mujer Uzumaki.

Si lograba tenerla en sus manos, el Yondaime no tendría más que aceptar sus demandas si no quería que su mujer no sea dañada.

Decían que era una mujer sumamente hermosa, tal vez podría probar si eso era cierto en su cama, aun que estuviera en cinta para él no era un problema.

Era un plan muy arriesgado, y según Orochimru dijo que no habría problemas en traerla.

Ese fue un error, confiar en la serpiente y sus espías que estaban desactualizados en la aldea podían provocar una guerra y perjudicar sus planes en destruir la aldea de la hoja.

En eso, un Anbu llego a su oficina y dio el informe de su misión.

Un golpe seco resonó muy fuerte.

El Anbu haca allí tirado en el suelo muerto después de haber fallado en su misión y haber sido el único sobreviviente.

Un fallo mas y toda su nación se vendría invadida, por suerte la etapa final de los exámenes ya llegaba y junto con orochimaru tendría su venganza..

….

-"Felicidades hijo, Has superado mis expectativas"- Fugaku dijo en la cena especial de la familia Huchiha en honor a Itachi.

-"Tou-san tiene razón Itachi-kun"_ Mikoto con una sonrisa le dijo Dándole a sasuke que sonreía al ver de nuevo a su hermano mayor.

-"Gracias"- Dijo son una sutil sonrisa para después oler algo asqueroso. –"He.. Oka-san"- Al volver a ver donde estaba su madre, vio que no había ni su padre.

Al volver a ver a sasuke, se dio cuenta que iba a empezar a llorar.

Uff… ahora tendría que cambiar pañales.

…

-"Bien hecho Naruto"_ jiraya dijo con una botella de sake celebrando en la mansión Uzumaki junto con Tsunade.

-"He.. gracias.."- dijo con el rostro blanco. –"¿Por que Tsunade-obba-chan esta vestida asi?"- dijo Naruto al ver el traje de enfermera sexy en medio del sofá de la sala junto con Jiraya.

-"Tenia que acompañar a Shizune a una fiesta de disfraces al otro lado del pueblo"_ dijo con una botella de sake como jiraya pero mucho más grande.

-"Ho, y por que está aquí entonces"

-"Pues el sake importado de tu madre es mas delicioso cariño"- Ya con el rostro algo sonrojado dijo para levantarse y sentarse en las piernas del peli blanco.

-"¿mm… enserio?"- dijo Naruto con algo de duda en las acciones de Tsunade y curioso de su estado.

-"See… Jiraya-kunnn, por que no traes mas sake"- tsunade dijo coqueta al sanin.

-"Ya no puedo Hime, este sake es carísimo"- Hablo con sus ojos en los atributos de la rubia que estaban pegados a tu torso.

-"vamos.. Trae más sake"- moviéndose insinuante sus caderas, logro que jiraya aceptara, bueno casi.

-"QUE DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE HACEN!"- Kushina dijo al entrar a la sala acompañado de Minato que cargaba un pastel que decía 'felicidades'.

-"He.. Pues Tsunade-hime dijo que"- algo nervioso Jiraya trato de hacer entrar en razón a la peli rojo que se acerca furiosa.

-"Ya no está"- Naruto dijo con su vaso de jugo de uva observaba algo gracioso toda la situación. Oba-chan sí que era buena en conseguir lo que quería.

…..

Hhhaaaaaaaaaaa!

-"Gracias Jiraya, pero sigues siendo un idiota"- Tsunade caminando junto con Shizune y varias botellas en mano y una nota que dejaron de donde había conseguido aquel vital liquido que decía que cargaban los gastos a nombre de jiraya.

…

-"SIII… GENIALL!"- Hana decía mientras leía un nuevo jutsu de colaboración de su clan.

Esa fue su recompensa por haber llegado tan lejos.

En su cama leía my emocionada mientras que su hermano que estaba junto a ella reía de la emoción de su hermana mayor y el movimiento de las colas de los ninken.

…

 **-"POCO, MUY POCO"**

Kurama decía al sentir las circunstancias de los eventos.

El intentar secuestrar a su jinchuriky fue tonto, el produjo un instinto asesino y lo concentro en la pared donde el shinobi de AME se escondía esperando el momento de atacar.

No permitiría que su objetivo se vea comprometido.

SU meta está muy, pero muy cerca.

Con los dientes afilados, solo podía dormir una vez más.

Pronto estaría sellado junto a su poderoso aliado de pelos rojos y bigotes como los que tenia él.


	5. Chapter 5

**_CUANDO COMIENZA EL CAOS_**

Habían pasado 3 días desde que acabó las peleas preliminares y los ganadores fueron anunciados para la etapa final de los exámenes chunin.

Hana e Itachi decidieron tomar un par de días de descanso antes de volver a entrenar como locos.

En cambio Naruto siendo Naruto, no descanso y arrastró a su padrino al campo de entrenamiento favorito de ambos afueras de la aldea.

Gracias al entusiasmo y dedicación de Naruto en sus entrenamientos, fue lo que inspiró a Jiraya en darle una nueva formación.

No sabía si el mocoso de pelos rojos y mechones dorados era una bestia o mini biju de energía.

Entrenaba desde que salía el sol hasta que se ocultaba. Aun que eso le generara regaños de parte de su madre y a su padrino por no aconsejarle que relajarse es bueno también.

-"¿lo sientes Naru-kun?"

-"Wooaa.. si, patea fuerte"- Naruto dijo con su mano en el vientre de su madre, estaban sentados en el sofá de la enorme sala esperando a que Minato llegue para cenar

-"Mito-chan esta contenta de que le hables sochi"- Kushina sonrió viendo como los ojos de su hijo se iluminaban al saber esto.

-"¿hola hermanita me escuchas ahí dentro?"- Naruto dijo juntando su cara al vientre de su madre.

…

-"Los informes de los nuestros shinobis activos me dejan satisfecho, en especial los Anbu, aun que creo que podrías afinar algunos detalles en los chunin con respecto a las píldoras del soldado"- Minato dijo a los ancianos, jefes de clanes y los 2 sanin en la reunión semanal del consejo. Aun que el numero de reuniones se han incrementado debido a los exámenes.

-"Yo mismo los evalué Minato, y con respecto a eso, creo que Tsunade-chan encontró una mejor solución"- Hiruzen dijo moviendo su vista a la rubia pechugona favorita de todos.

-"como dijo sensei"- hablo la sanin medico levantándose de su asiento y yendo hacia la pizarra que estaba enfrente de todos con la imagen de la aldea y sus entradas. –"La solución a las píldoras de chakra en los chunin los desgasta luego de usarlas y solo dura poco el efecto"- hablo recibiendo la afirmación de todos ante la problemática de los chunin al hacer uso de esas píldoras ya que sus reservas de chakra no son tan altas como las de los jounin. –" ya que los chunin estarán dentro de la aldea asegurando la protección de los aldeanos hasta llevarlos a los refugios, seria bueno que hicieran uso de estas otras píldoras que con ayuda de los Akimichi y Sarutobi logre crearlas"- dijo Tsunade abriendo un frasco pequeño de color marrón que saco de su bolsillo.

-"como funcionan estas píldoras, ¿Cómo las del soldado?"- Minato dijo después de mirarlas y pasarlas a los demás.

-"funcionan mejor"- dijo orgullosa.

-"Como es eso lady Tsunade"- dijo Homura al saber que la solución a los efectos secundarios de las píldoras del soldado en chunin fue solucionado.

-"Estas píldoras tienen adrenalina incluida además que aumenta el chakra un 72% más que las del soldado"- la sala quedo en silencio sabiendo que estas píldoras no podía quedar en manos equivocadas.

-"No existen efectos secundarios"- dijo Danzo con el pequeño frasco leyendo la etiqueta.

-"No lo hay, por que la adrenalina se hará presente luego de otorgar el chakra además de que ir liberando chakra solo que en pequeñas cantidades luego de que pasa el efecto de las píldoras que es de unos 18 minutos"- hablo tomando el frasco con las píldoras de nuevo.

-"Excelente, la reunión sobre cómo utilizarlas y esas cosas se hará mañana a las 10 de la mañana, pueden retirarse"- dijo Minato al ver el reloj y saber que ya se habían pasado las 7 de la noche.

-"Minato, debemos hablar con respecto a Naruto"- Jiraya dijo para después tocar el hombro de su discípulo y desaparecer en un destello amarillo cuando el rubio Hokage asintió.

…

En Amegakure no sato; Hanzo observaba como un grupo de ninjas estaban parados en frente a su escritorio haciendo un par de demandas.

-"Y… por que quieren unirse a mi causa"- Hanzo desconfiando en aquel grupo de individuos.

El líder aparentemente, tenía el cabello naranja, un rostro delgado y usaba una capa azul oscuro con nubes grandes rojas en ella.

El otro con ojos negros muy serios, cabello rojo carmesí, un poco más delgado que su líder.

El otro integrante era una mujer de piel pálida, cabello corto de color azul al igual que sus cejas y labios además de una flor de papel adornando su cabeza. El trió de sujetos estaba con 6 personas detrás de ellos, todos con las mismas capas con nubes rojas.

-"Nos enteramos de sus planes y objetivos, la paz de nuestro hogar es lo que queremos lograr"- El sujeto de cabellos naranja dijo con una sonrisa descarada al Amekage.

…

Un nuevo día, un nuevo entrenamiento.

Eso es lo que Naruto esperaba desde que despertó esta mañana.

Pero había algo que lo tenía muy pensativo cuando descansaba.

El amor joven siempre ha sido caótico.

En especial para Naruto.

Tal vez debería hacer caso a los consejos de su compañera Hana y tener una novia u otra chica que espante a sus fangirls.

Su madre ya no podía ahuyentar a los grupos de mujeres que lo perseguían cuando caminaba por la aldea, su querida madre embarazada se había quedado sin tiempo y ahora solo su padrino lo acompañaba en sus entrenamientos.

Pero pensaría en tener novia luego de un bocadillo.

-"HEY VIEJO, LO DE SIEMPRE!"- Naruto dijo entrando a su restaurante favorito junto con su sensei y padrino Jiraya.

-"A LA ORDEN!"

El sanin peli blanco escribía en su libreta muchas ideas sobre su nuevo libro Icha Icha.

Naruto escribía en un pequeño pedazo de papel un sello para después pegarlo en un kunai de tres puntas de su padre.

El perfeccionar técnicas que no eran propias no era muy lo suyo, pero cuando le entraba la curiosidad en esas cosas realmente hacia ver su estado de prodigio ninja.

-"Aquí están sus ordenes"- una dulce voz de una niña hizo detener las acciones del dúo maestro y estudiante.

-"Hola, cómo te llamas pequeña"- Jiraya dijo sonriendo a la niña de al parecer 7 años de edad que había traído sus tazones de ramen en un carrito. Ella miraba sonrojada a su ahijado.

-"Ayame, Ichiraku Ayame"- dijo inclinándose y saludando al sabio peli blanco.

-"Soy Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, mucho gusto"- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sonrojando a un mas a la pequeña.

-"Veo que ya se conocen"- Teuchi acercándose colocando sus manos en los hombros de la niña.

-"No me digas que es tu hija Teuichi"- Jiraya dijo con una sonrisa comprendiendo la situación.

-"SI!, ELLA HA DECIDIDO SEGUIR LOS PASOS DE SU PADRE EN EL ARTE DEL RAMEN!"- dijo con fuego en sus ojos.

-"Woah! ESO ES GENIAL!"-Naruto dijo sonriendo como de costumbre a dejando casi desmayada a la niña.

-"Jejeje, bueno cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme o a Ayame-chan"- dijo Teuchi retirándose junto con su hija.

Naruto y Jiraya solo asintieron y continuaron con su almuerzo.

La cabeza de Jiraya no dejaba de pensar en lo feliz que estaba teuichi con su pequeña.

Recordó lo que Tsunade le había contado hace un tiempo acerca de ese parto complicado, ese parto lo realizo Shizune.

Era una lástima que su madre muriera dando a luz a su hija y que ella haya nacido con una rara enfermedad.

Como Shizune fue la encargada de traer a ayame al mundo, se sintió responsable en no poder haber salvado a la esposa de teuichi.

Cuando se diagnostico que ayame tenía pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir, shizune no se rindió y tras unos años de tratamiento logro salvarla.

Tsunade dijo que la interacción social de ayame con otros niños mejoraría su salud y se recuperaría más rápido ya que estuvo la mayor parte de sus cortos 7 años en el hospital sin conocer a niños de su edad.

La rubia senju y Shizune sabían que juntar a ayame con Naruto sería una buena idea, Naruto tenía la habilidad de hacer amigos con extrema facilidad.

Shizune se alegró al saber que Naruto habría pasado a la final del examen, de seguro iría a ichiraku por ramen todo el mes a modo de recompensa y con ayame el tener interés en el negocio de su padre sería una gran combinación de coincidencias.

Terminando su pensamientos, Jiraya decidió seguir con su almuerzo recordando el flechazo que había tenido la niña en Naruto, sin duda su ahijado era todo un rompe corazones.

Dejando su tazón de ramen a un lado, volvió a su libreta con ideas nuevas en su cabeza.

…

Hana fue al mercado por víveres que su madre le había pedido, un descanso de su ruidoso hogar le caía muy bien, y relajarse caminando era su manera favorita.

No contaba que Itachi también estaba por ahí con una bolsa de verduras y papilla para bebé.

Ambos se saludaron abrasándose, cabe decir que aquel abraso duro más de la cuenta, aun que a ambos no le importaba, querían quedarse así por siempre.

…..

La pequeña sakura estaba entrando en la aldea con sus abuelos juntos con varios samuráis con dirección a un Hotel.

El viaje había sido un poco aburrido.

Solo era una pequeña visita de rutina a un pueblo donde había muchas granjas.

Ya que Kushina era dueña del 50% de aquellas granjas y sus abuelos la otra mitad, los Daimyos se ofrecieron en ir a supervisar en lugar de ella a modo de paseo aprovechando que el estado de gestación de la peli roja le impedía viajar y menos con un marido sobre protector como Minato.

En su camino, vio que una pareja de niños cerca de los 8 años estaban abrazados.

Era como si no se hubieran visto en años.

Acercándose un poco más, se dio cuenta de que eran los compañeros de su peli rojo amor.

Viendo que seguían abrazados y una fantasía demasiado romántica para cualquiera, dejo que siguieran así.

Sin darse cuenta, unos brazos la agarraron de su cintura para después ella y su secuestrador desaparecieran en un destello rojo.

Los Daimyos solo sonrieron al ver como el hijo del Hokage se llevaba a su nieta.

…

-"¿Cree que logrará dominarlo en 2 semanas?"

-"Se que lo hará minato, Naruto es un genio"

-"Lo sé, pero aun sigo creyendo que es muy pequeño"

-"puede ser, pero su cuerpo se desarrolla más rápido que el de los demás"

-"En eso tienes razón, me sorprendió que pueda correr más rápido que los Anbu cuando apenas había aprendido a caminar"- Minato recordaba como Kakashi y los demás Anbu perseguían al pequeño Naruto que corría persiguiendo a Tora el gato.

-"Jajaj.. si sigue desarrollándose a este ritmo, tendrás nietos antes de que el cumpla 12 años"- Jiraya dijo dejando pálido a su discípulo que se imaginaba ser abuelo tan joven.

-"C-creo que es mejor dejar ese tema para otra ocasión"- dijo el rubio suspirando.

-"De acuerdo, le avisare a mi ahijado de inmediato"

…..

-"Y de que querías hablar" Sakura dijo sentada en la cabeza del primer Hokage.

-"Pues…"- Naruto acercándose y sentarse al lado derecho de ella. –"Lamento no haberte escrito cuando me llego tu carta"- Naruto algo nervioso y sin saber que decir.

-"Hoo.. bien me alegro"- Sakura dijo en tono neutro.

Los problemas sentimentales de Nauto con su amiga de la infancia lo tenían muy tenso.

El siempre olvidaba escribirle a sakura, ella viajaba demasiado, lo admitía.

Pero con los exámenes lo distrajeron mucho y olvidó escribir una carta en respuesta.

Ella esperaba una respuesta inmediata de él, se olvidaba de su temperamento posesivo a veces.

Sakura estaba muy enojada por eso, ella siempre pensaba en él, y el peli rojo no parecía muy interesado en su amistad, o al menos eso creía la rosada.

-"He.. mira Sakura-chan"- dijo mas nervioso sin saber cómo continuar, ella era una de sus mejores amigas y no quería perderladebiado a la forma de ser de esta. –"Ten esto"- dijo el peli rojo colocando un objeto en las manos de Sakura.

-"Naruto-kun.. Esto es.."- dijo asombrada por dicho objeto. –"Muy hermoso"- Dijo observado aquel regalo especial de su amigo–"Por que me lo das.."_ dijo sin comprender viendo como un precioso anillo de oro blanco con una gema roja y símbolos en todo su contorno"

-"Pues por q-quee"- dijo timido jugando con el movimiento nervioso cliché de dedos Hyuga. –"Q-quie-ero que"- dijo mirando directamente a los ojos de color verde jade de su amiga especial. –"quiero saber que siempre estes bien"- Naruto dijo sintiéndose aun más nervioso.

-"…"- sakura solo tenía los ojos muy abiertos en dirección a su regalo.

-"Y-yo… "

Un silencio se hizo presente algo incomodo.

Sin duda su padre tenía la razón acerca de que el enojo de una mujer se desvanece con la joyería, sin duda un consejo demasiado caro.

Sakura estaba muy roja y sin palabras en la boca, con el anillo muy fuerte apretado por sus manos, se lo llevo al pecho.

-"gracias Naru-kun"- sakura dijo muy roja opacando el color de su cabello, en su cabeza creía que serian un genial anillo de compromiso.

Esos sueños que tenía en los que ella era la novia vestida de blanco y su amado esperando por ella en el altar.

Ambos se acercaron lentamente, sus labios se acercaban mientras cerraban sus ojos esperando sentir el contacto labial del otro.

Un olor de cerezas muy dulce y un tazón de ramen recién preparado es lo que olían la joven pareja al acercarse, sus narices se tocaron antes de que sus labios esperaran ansiosos el contacto…

-"MOCOSO TENEMOS QUE IRNOS; FUKASAKU_SAMA NOS ESPERA"- hablo jiraya apareciendo en toda su gloria.

La pareja abrió los ojos muy sonrojados y se apartaron rápidamente.

-"ERO-SENSEI!"- Naruto muy enojado y sorprendido.

-"AARRGGHHHH"_ Sakura gruñó al sanin que solo retrocedió un paso a la cara de rabia de la niña.

-"HUU. Heee.. Tenemos que irnos gaki"- jiraya nervioso dijo tratando de calmar a la chica.

Naruto solo agarro la mano de la rosada y moviendo la cabeza al sanin.

El peli blanco solo asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo.

-"Te llevaré con tus abuelos hime"- dijo Naruto provocando un sonrojo en la rosada y desapareciendo junto a ella en un destello rojo.

Kami-sama odia a las parejas en sus momentos cursis, ya lo saben.

Ya que al final no pudieron llegar a lo bueno.

….

Jiraya apareció en la oficina del Hokage nuevamente con el rostro pálido del susto de ver aquella dulce y amable nieta del Daimyo.

-"Que ocurrió sensei"_ Minato le dijo al ver el rostro de jiraya.

-"Hee.. digamos que yo tenía razón Minato"- dijo Jiraya sentándose en el marco de la ventana.

-"¿De qué cosa?"_ dijo tomando un sorbo de su café favorito descansando del papeleo.

-"De que serias abuelo Minato; lo serás, y muy pronto"

Minato solo escupió su café y se volvió pálido.

No era que no confiaba en su hijo.

Solo que desde pequeño ha tenido un club de fangirls al igual que el.

Solo esperaba que naruto no haga algo estúpido como aceptar una cita de esas acosadoras que lo violarían en el primer intento.

-"Mierda.."

…

Fugaku Uchiha.

El líder del famoso clan Uchiha nunca se había sentido tan inseguro.

Estaba orgulloso y feliz de la propuesta de su mejor amigo Minato el cuarto Hokage le dio.

Ahora en la aldea todos consideraban a los Uchihas como un clan noble de nuevo.

Desde Madara Uchiha todos estaban con sospechas de traición por arte de ellos.

Incluso pensó que se daría un golpe de estado en unos años si esto continuaba.

Pero ahora con la policía involucrada con los demás clanes, las cosas cambiaron para mucho mejor.

Incluso el recinto de su clan estaba sin puertas.

Ahora eran un barrio abierto y el resto de la aldea podía entrar e incluso vivir ahí si podían pagar por un departamento o una casa.

Todo estaba en armonía, su hijo mayor era un prodigio muy reconocido, su hijo menor crecía saludable y fuerte, su hermosa esposa que amaba más cada día le daba sonrisas aun más grandes.

Hablando de su hijo mayor, estaba al tanto de su flechazo con la heredera Inuzuka, tal vez debería hacer una reunión con los consejos de ambos clanes y tratar de conseguir un matrimonio arreglado para esos niños.

Minato ya le había advertido acerca de esa idea, idea que Hiruzen le dijo para que la armonía y confianza del clan con la aldea se haga más fuerte.

Muchos clanes han hecho eso por muchos años, escucho que varios Hyugas se casaron con civiles hace unos meses; y con eso formaron un avance de confianza desde que el sello del pájaro enjaulado se elimino de la rama secundaria y ahora eran un solo clan.

El proceso de paz incluso en una misma aldea era aun lento, Minato y los demás líderes trabajaban en empujarla aun mas; los zepelín, las enormes pantallas LCD en los edificios y los constructores trabajando los 365 días del año daban a sus habitantes un aire de progreso de la misma.

Pero algo estaba mal.

Lo presentía.

Los planes de invasión serian cortado de raíz mucho antes de lo que el enemigo ni siquiera llegara a pensar.

El mismo estaría al frente en la masacre para evitar que su hogar se vea victimado.

-"Que es lo que está mal"- susurro al viento mientras tenía a su pequeño sasuke durmiendo en sus brazos.

-"¿Querías verme tou-san?"- Itachi dijo a sus espaldas.

El patio trasero de la casa principal del clan Uchiha tenía un hermoso jardín.

El estar sentado en medio con su pequeño hijo y su esposa trabajando en el jardín con sus flores le daban el mejor lugar para pensar.

-"SI, comenzaremos un nuevo entrenamiento mañana al amanecer"- Dijo volteando a ver al heredero de su clan.

-"Que entrenaremos"- dijo con curiosidad.

-"tus ojos"

…..

-"Cuídate mucho cariño, recuerda mostrar mucho respeto a esos viejos y arrugados sapos si"- kushina dijo arrodillada para estar a la altura de su hijo.

-"he, si oka-san"- naruto le dijo a su madre.

Se sentía nervioso, muy nervioso y algo frustrado.

No pudo aclarar muy bien las cosas con sakura por que su pervertido padrino lo interrumpió cortando el ambiente.

Lo bueno es que le había dado el anillo a la peli rosada.

Una obra maestro de sellos en aquella pieza de joyería tenía un sello muy poderoso que recientemente había modificado del hirashin de su padre, sin duda el se preocupaba por ella.

Y el otro motivo seria el que estaría yendo donde viven los sapos, sin duda una oportunidad única.

-"ES hora hijo, pronto prenderas cosas inimaginables"_ Jiraya con luz en sus ojos como imaginado lo inimaginable ¿?.

-"okey…"- naruto dijo extrañado del rostro de su maestro.

…. _Tres Días Después ….._

Konoha que era la anfitriona de los exámenes obligaba a sus queridos habitantes a terminar con más rapidez los detalles finales para aquel evento en su estadio principal recientemente remodelado.

Aquel mega proyecto propuesto por el cuarto Hokage dejaba a todos maravillados.

Prácticamente habían duplicado aquel monumento construido desde hace muchos años y ahora podría albergar a casi la mitad de sus habitantes.

Los grandes edificios con pantallas gigantes mostraban las propagandas acerca de la final de los exámenes con imágenes y videos de los participantes.

Todos los ciudadanos de la aldea escondida entre las hojas sabían que su querido hogar solo llevaban ese título de 'aldea' o 'pueblo' por sus famosos ninjas y su gran historia.

Fácilmente podrían titularse como ciudad o una capital.

No le tomaban mucha atención a aquello.

Los más ancianos solo disfrutaban los avances y logros de su querido hogar.

Sin duda, el cuarto Hokage y su maravillosa esposa habían logrado algo que nunca creyeron como aldea shinobi.

-"Es maravilloso que nos haya visitado Koyuki-sama"

-"A mi también me agrado mucho volver a verlos aun que haya sido una visita corta"

-"dile a tus padres que mandamos saludos koyu-chan"

Asi es, Koyuki Kazahana; Daimyo del país de la primavera se despedía luego de hacer su visita regular a su amiga Uzumaki.

Ella de tan solo 14 años de edad era una de las mujeres más poderosas en el mundo.

Desde que cumplió 10 años decidió hacerse cargo de los tratados y negocios de sus ancianos padres.

Su inteligencia y astucia junto con su belleza comparable con la de Sakura le hizo ganar la amistad de Kushina Uzumaki.

Obviamente que ella estaba ansiosa hace 5 años cuando le mencionaron que iba a conocerla.

Kushina Uzimaki, la Habanero Sangrienta de Konoha, princesa de Uzushiogakure no sato, y otros títulos mas era lo que la peli roja favorita de todos portaba.

Koyuki quería ser como ella.

Una mujer fuerte como un Kage, hermosa como un ángel además de ser muy inteligente y lo que más admiraba, era madre y figura influyente en todo lo que hacía.

-"Lamento que nuestro hijo no haya podido estar en nuestra reunión, pero no ha dejado de entrenar desde que paso a la final de los exámenes"- Minato dijo a la Daimyo del país de la primavera generando un rubor en ella recordando al joven peli rojo hijo de la pareja frente a ella.

-"He-e no importa, sé que cuando sea chunin estará con más tiempo libre"- dijo Koyuki tartamudeando un poco al principio.

La reunión acerca del nuevo pedido de 3 zepelín de nueva generación y el intercambio de tratos junto con otros negocios más fue el final de su visita.

Koyuki estaba algo decepcionada de no poder ver a Naruto, ese chico sacaba las sonrisas más sinceras de ella.

Tal vez luego podría invitarlo a ir con ella a su país algún día, las posibilidades nunca se acabarían.

…. **_Timeskip: día de la tercera fase de los exámenes chunin …_**

El ansiado día por fin había llegado.

El estadio para los exámenes tenía pocos asientos vacios.

La pre-venta de las entradas se había agotado muy rápido, aun que fácilmente podrían mirar las finales por televisión, pero la experiencia y espectáculo no sería lo mismo.

Por precaución, la academia había dado el fin de semana libre y los pequeños estarían junto con sus padres en el estadio para ver a sus compatriotas derrotar a sus rivales de otras aldeas.

Era un evento muy especial para todos, los comerciantes vendían sus productos con temática de los exámenes, los corredores de apuestas estaban con las manos llenas al ver la multitud que ofrecía su dinero a favor de su peleador favorito.

Los civiles no lo notaban, pero la presencia de la policía militar había incrementado en cada esquina y tejados.

Anbu, disfrazados de chunin por medio de HENGE NO JUTSU vigilaban las entradas.

Todos los nobles habían llegado hace 2 días y los comerciantes junto con las personas de la feria para los niños también, a partir de este día cada individuo que salga o ingrese a la aldea seria tachado de sospechoso en un alto nivel.

…..

Hiroshi Yamanaka.

El Hermano menor de Inoichi Yamanaka líder del clan Yamanaka estaba algo nervioso.

Tenía 13 años de edad con su cabello rubio pálido largo atado en una coleta alta y ojos verdes opaco.

Era una copia casi exacta de su hermano mayor cuando tenía su edad según lo que le contaron los amigos de este.

En su cabeza no dejaba de decirse de que esto era una mala idea, llego con suerte a derrotar al genin de Iwa durante las preliminares de los exámenes.

Entrenaba todos los días, tenía una buena dieta y obedecía en todo a su hermano durante las sesiones de entrenamiento.

Pero algo le daba mala espina al observar el rostro impasible de su adversario.

Killer Bee.

El hermano adoptivo del Raikage estaba meditando acerca de las experiencias al llegar a la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

Sin duda su hermano estaba muy equivocado con respecto a la imagen de esta.

Todo parecía una ciudad capital.

No pudieron encontrar puntos ciegos los miembros de la policía que los observaban como escolta desde que llegaron.

Tenía que admitir que el hotel y el campo de entrenamiento lo dejaron my satisfecho, a pesar del Historial de su padre que había leído en la biblioteca de su pueblo acerca de las relaciones del país del rayo con konoha.

Esperaba un trato frio y distante, peor fue muy bueno para él, todo era muy profesional y de calidad.

Lástima que tenía que irse cuando todo esto acabe, las chicas del lugar eran muy atractivas, tal vez luego charlaría con su hermano para poder visitar esta aldea más seguido.

…

-"Lamento el retraso"- kushina Uzumaki ingreso al balcón de su marido ayudada de su alumna con mascara Anbu.

-"Hola mi amor"- Minato beso los labios de su esposa para después ayudarla a sentarse junto a él. Sin duda el vientre de poco más de siete meses de su esposa le dificultaba un poco al caminar.

Con un movimiento de cabeza hacia la anbu, esta respondió con un asentamiento y se dirigió a la puerta del balcón vigilando como un halcón.

Después de unos minutos, Kakashi y su prometida Rin Nohara aparecieron saludando a la anbu.

-"Neko-chan, como estas"- Rin dijo mientras ingresaba al balcón junto con el pelo blanco y la anbu.

Al entrar el trió cerró la puerta y Kushina dio el permiso de que la anbu retirara la máscara.

-"Como están las cosas Kakashi"_ Minato observaba sentado en su asiento junto con kushina la arena y el publico en las graderías.

-"Todo está conforme al plan sensei"_ Kakashi con la voz y vista relajada.

El peli blanco se ubico de pie atrás de este. Vestía su traje de combate Anbu por si las dudas junto con sus katanas en su espalda.

Rin se paro atrás de la peli roja con sus manos emanando chakra verde en sus hombros para relajar sus tensos músculos.

Yugao solamente se apoyo en la puerta mientras observaban los pequeños monitores en un lado de las paredes, estas mostraban los balcones de los demás kages y si uno se colocaba los audífonos podía escuchar claramente lo que decían.

….

El público estaba eufórico, cuatro pantallas gigantes rodeaban aquel estadio circular con un marcador que contaba hacia atrás el tiempo para que todo comience, todos podían observar al menos una de ellas, sin duda era una muy buena experiencia y el suspenso aumenta en cada segundo.

Las graderías estan ubicadas a unos 50 metros del suelo de la arena aproximadamente, unos árboles y un lago pequeño en el centro era todo lo que adornaba aquel escenario. Los aldeanos y visitantes ocupaban las tres cuartas partes del estadio, el lado oeste, sur y este.

En el lado norte una enorme platea un poco más elevada con techo al estilo tradicional de color rojo con el logo de konoha estaba pintado en el centro de aquella platea donde se sentaban los nobles visitantes y locales, más arriba en varios balcones privados, los kages estaban sentados esperando que comience el show.

Cuando el conteo llego a cero, el publico rugió al ver que en las pantallas el rostro de su hokage se mostro con una sonrisa.

-"Bienvenidos a la fase final de los exámenes chunin"_ Minato dijo esperando que los aplausos y silbidos se calmaran. –"espero que nuestro visitantes disfruten de su estancia en nuestra humilde aldea y que todos apoyen a los participantes que demostraran si están listos para ascender de rango"- al terminar de decir eso, la pantalla cambio mostrando a kakashi parado en la cima de un árbol de la aldea.

Todos volvieron a hacer ruido de entusiasmo al ver al discípulo del cuarto hokage.

-"para empezar con los exámenes, sortearemos el orden de las batallas"

Los kages solo miraban serios las pantallas mientras otros reían del sarcasmo de minato acerca de su humilde hogar, no habían visto nada humilde desde que habían llegado a la aldea.

Con las imágenes de los rostros de los participantes, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar al mostrar a un yamanaka y un moreno de gafas.

…..

-"Itachi-kun, has visto a naruto-kun"_ Hana dijo a su amigo especial al lado de él.

-"No hana-chan, conociéndolo no debe de tardar"- volteando ligeramente los ojos hacia su compañera –"Tiene suerte de que no le tocara pelear todavía"

Hana sonrió al conocer la suerte de su amigo peli rojo, antes de responder una voz hizo que ambos se voltearan a ver.

-"ya llegue"_ dijo Naruto calmadamente a sus amigos.

….

-"las reglas son las mismas que en las preliminares"_ kakashi dijo a los dos genin frente a él.

Horoshi y killer bee estaban a 3 metros de distancia entre sí.

-"todo está permitido en el combate incluso la muerte"_ kakashi siguió relatando. –" si digo que la pelea termino deben detenerse, si no obedecen se me está permitido usar la fuerza, sin más que añadir, COMIENZEN!"

El público aplaudió mientras que el rubio Yamanaka pensaba sus movimientos. Bee vio que su rival no se decidía que hacer, así que tuvo la sensación de que podría acabar esto muy rápido.

Hiroshi salió de sus pensamientos al ver al genin de kumo hacer sellos de manos.

-"ELEMENTO RAYO: JUTSU BALAS DE RAYO"- dijo bee lanzando rayos de las manos.

El yamanaka empezó a esquivar el ataque de bee saltando de un lado al otro.

Al terminar el ataque, el rubio vio su oportunidad y saco unos kunais que tenían atados hilos de acero. Tomando 3 kunais en cada mano los arrojo al moreno con lentes oscuros que dejo pasar 4 de los kunais que venían hacia el esquivándolos y tomo los últimos dos en sus manos.

Bee sonriendo presumidamente el haber agarrado los kunais sin mucho esfuerzo no espero el ver los hilos atados a estos.

Hiroshi vio que él estaba distraído viendo los hilos, hizo el sello del perro enviando chakra hacia los hilos conectados a los kunais.

En un instante, todos los kunais explotaron al mismo tiempo.

….

-"kunais con sellos explosivos, y los activo atreves de los hilos, muy interesante"_ Naruto dijo viendo el humo provocado por las explosiones.

-"killer bee al no ver las etiquetas explosivas en los kunais no pensó que le darían problemas"- Hana comento.

-"lo malo es que no sabe el resultado"- dijo Itachi al notar que Hiroshi estaba con la guardia alta con kunais en sus manos esperando que si el moreno pudo sobrevivir a las explosiones no lo pudiera sorprender.

…

Orochimaru nunca había estado tan ansioso en su vida, pronto la aldea que lo había traicionado dejaría de existir.

Al hacer un trato con Hanzo, supo que podría sacarle más jugo a sus ambiciones dando a los shinobis de Amegakure los sellos de la maldición, hora todos ellos serian sus esclavos, solo lo buscarían a él.

Deteniendo su caminata, calculo que estaría a unos 10 kilómetros de distancia de konoha.

Sin querer llamar la atención de las patrullas, puso su plan en marcha.

-"JUTSU DE INVOCACION!"- dijo el sanin colocando su mano en el suelo luego de morder su pulgar para extraer sangre.

Una gran nube de humo se hizo presente llamando la atención de Danzo shimura.

El viejo halcón de guerra apodado así por sus camaradas, divisó una nube de humo al tamaño de una montaña, al reconocer como se pudo provocar eso, dio la señal al comandante del batallón #4 de shinobis de konoha para que se pusiera en marcha.

-"Años sin ver a manda"- susurro danzo hacia la enorme serpiente morada con cuernos en su cabeza y a su invocador entre ellos.

….

-"Danzo dio la alerta de orochimaru que viene desde el noroeste"_ Koharu dijo a los demás en la sala.

-"Avisare al tercer batallón estar listo si ven que hay sobrevivientes"- Homura dijo mediante un micrófono incorporado a su auricular.

-"Jiraya dijo que iría por Orochimaru si aparecía"_ Hiruzen dijo algo melancólico al saber que sus estudiantes se enfrentarían, esta vez seria la ultima si kami-sama lo quería.

Silencio se hizo presente en los tres ancianos, pensando en su juventud durante unos segundos en donde soñaron que en el futuro las guerras parasen, en donde shinobis prometedores con unos grandes sueños no mueran por idealismos extremistas y ambiciones de persona trastornadas que destruían todo a su paso.

….

-"Hokage-sama, ya ha empezado"- Yugao dijo colocándose la máscara de nuevo.

-"excelente, procedan con el protocolo nivel naranja"- Minato dijo viendo de reojo a su esposa que estaba distraída riendo con Rin acerca de cosas de chicas.

-"Vaya, al parecer Hiroshi-kun perdió"- Rin dijo al ver que el Yamanaka estaba inconsciente en la arena.

…

-"Fue una gran pelea, sin duda su estrategia casi funciona"- Naruto dijo a sus compañeros al ver que su taijutsu del yamanaka era de buen nivel, pero el genin de kumo pudo contrarrestarlo

-"No entendí lo que sucedió después de usar el jutsu de su clan"- Hana menciono cuando recordó lo aturdido que quedó hiroshi a usar el jutsu de transferencia de mentes.

Naruto solo quedo pensando en lo que dijo su compañera, el conocía muy bien ese jutsu, Hiroshi lo uso varias veces en él durante los entrenamientos y nuca había fallado, sin dudas killer bee escondía algo, y presentía que no era el único.

…..

-"ME ESTOY ABURRIENDO!"- exasperado tratando de soltar las cadenas que lo mantenían quieto. Respirando profundamente trato de calmarse, no cavia las ansias en su ser en salir a caminar de nuevo.

Además de que esa mocosa era una aburrida, lo único de novedad en ella eran las patadas insignificantes que daba.

Sus hermanos estaban también algo inquietos, lo sentía, pero no podía hacer nada para des aburrirse.

A menos que…

….

Kushina estaba charlando muy amenamente con Yugao y Rin quejándose de de los otros kages acerca de lo viejos que era unos, lo testarudo de otro, etc.

Pero de la nada, antes de que el marcador muestre quienes serian la segunda pelea, el sello en su vientre comenzó a arderle.

-"Esta bien..."- eso fue lo que escucho de Yugao antes de desmayarse.

…..

 _-"Ven… ven.."_

Algo en su cabeza lo llamaba y le incitaba a correr en busca…

-" _SOLO VEN…"_

Esa voz pudo escucharla más claramente…

 ** _-"CUMPLE TU DESTINO!…"_**

-"¿Naruto-kun estas bien?"- Hana algo preocupada le dijo a su peli rojo amigo.

Itachi solo veía que su amigo estaba algo inquieto y sudando, era algo muy raro.

-"Oye..."- Itachi no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir cuando Naruto salió corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Hana y él se miraron por unos segundos para después seguir al peli rojo.

….

 ** _-"ACERCATE..."_**

Que era lo que le ocurría, esa voz, sentía que ya la había escuchado, pero donde… donde… donde…

Era cada vez más frustrante.

 ** _-"PADRE QUIERE CONOCERTE"_**

PADRE?, quien mierda era PADRE.

Siguiendo solo sus instintos, corrió sintiendo a sus amigos a sus espaldas.

Llegando frente a una puerta, reconoció que era el balcón para el hokage, sin entender la situación, entro sin llamar primero.

Vio a su madre en una camilla desmayada con el vientre al descubierto y un sello muy complejo en el que parpadeaba de color rojo.

Rin estaba muy alterada acerca de esto y usaba su chakra en sus manos para no quedarse sin hacer nada.

Yugao estaba en los monitores dando órdenes y describiendo el estado de su madre.

Su padre estaba con las manos en el vientre de su madre emanando chakra.

Dando un paso al frente, sintió que algo le jalaba Hacia su madre.

Era una fuerza muy poderosa.

Sintiendo que alrededor no podía escuchar nada mas que esa voz.

Siguió dando pasos hasta estar a un costado del vientre de Kushina.

Al frente de él, o sea al otro lado de su madre, Minato no se percato de que su Hijo estaba ahí, solo podía pensar en su esposa y su hija en esos tensos momentos.

…

El público estaba ansioso de la siguiente pelea.

Ya habían sacado a Hiroshi de la arena rumbo hacia la enfermería.

Tsunade senju estaba tranquila junto con Shizune en la platea de los nobles tomando algo de sake, convenció a Minato y a su sensei de que ella estaría vigilando las cosas desde ese lugar.

Solo esperaba que nada raro suceda para evitar moverse de su asiento que tenía vibración y se podía inclinar a su gusto.

Y como si hubiera tentado a su suerte, vio como cerca de ella, un aldeano se subió a la baranda protectora.

Parecía borracho así que lo dejo pasar, no tardaría mucho antes de que algún chunin lo bajara.

Volcando la mirada hacia las pantallas de la arena, pudo ver como estas enfocaban al público y estos saludaban muy animadamente.

Sonrió al ver que el camarógrafo vio al ebrio en la baranda, sin duda era algo gracioso.

Pero dejo caer la sonrisa al notar los sellos que comenzaban a hacerse presente en su cuello, e iban subiendo.

Cuando estos alcanzaron su mejilla, Tsunade noto que era un sello explosivo, uno de mucha potencia.

Antes de que el ebrio explotara, vio una luz cegadora arriba de ella sintiendo un poderoso chakra digno de un demonio, donde Kushina y Minato estaba.

Todo se volvió un caos desde ese momento.

...

 _Hola a todos!_

 _realmente lamento la tardanza._

 _este capitulo ha tenido mala suerte._

 _lo he escrito como 3 veces y siempre se me borraba o se le ocurria perdersee cuando queria seguir escribiendolo._

 _espeor que les agrade._

 _HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!_


	6. Chapter 6

**SOLO EL PRINCIPIO**

-"…"

La nada.

Se sentía que flotaba en el espacio.

Aparte de que la oscuridad reinaba su entorno.

Ni siquiera podía ver más allá de su nariz.

Lo único que recordaba era ver a su madre inconsciente y su padre intentando despertarla antes de que un chakra rojo algo maligno lo tocara.

Desde ahí no sabía lo que pasaba.

Tal vez estaba soñando o se habría desmayado de la emoción antes de pelear en la final de los exámenes, Hm… tal vez debería investigar el lugar donde estaba.

- _"Na-ru-to"_

De pronto sintió como era atraído hacia abajo donde una luz brillante comenzó a segarlo.

Al detener su ´caída`, una voz volvió a llamarlo, esa voz que hace años había escuchado.

-" ** _ES HORA DE QUE HABLEMOS MOCOSO_** **"**

 **….**

-"kukuku… Jiraya-baka, gusto en verte de nuevo"- El sannin de la serpiente sonrió parado encima de Manda, jefe del clan de las serpientes.

-"Es tu gusto, no el mío"- con los brazos cruzados encima de Gama Bunta, el jefe del clan de los sapos. –"¿Sigues jugando al pedófilo empedernido?"

La sonrisa de Orochimaru se desvaneció y fue sustituida por un seño fruncido.

No dejó que el peli blanco lo provoque, tenía un plan que debía correr al 100%.

-"¿Y qué me dices tú; sigues espiando a las mujeres en las aguas termales?"- volvió a mostrar su sonrisa al ver que su ex-compañero de equipo apretaba los puños -"Pensé que ya habrías embarazado a Tsunade, pero supongo que sigues siendo tan patético como antes que ella ni siquiera te da la hora"

Eso fue suficiente, el sannin con ojos serpentinos ya se había pasado.

-"Nada de lo que digas me hará irritar Pedochimaru"

-"…"

-"Dame aceite, Bunta"

-" ** _Si"-_** haciendo inflar su estomago, el jefe sapo expulso una gran cantidad de aceite por su boca a una gran potencia. – ** _[BALA DE ACEITE DE SAPO]_**

- **[ELEMENTO FUEGO: JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO] –** Jiraya arrojó de su boca una gran cantidad de fuego al mismo tiempo que el aceite salió de la boca de Bunta provocando que una gran corriente de fuego se dirigía hacia la serpiente gigante.

Un mortífero jutsu de colaboración. (Invocación – invocador)

-"Esquívalo Manda"

Con agilidad y flexibilidad, La serpiente se movió de un lado a otro mientras sus oponentes les seguían arrojando aceite encendido.

Al acabar aquel infierno, Manda tenía algunas quemaduras menores en su cuerpo, pero nada importante.

-"Es nuestro turno"

Con un pequeño impulso, manda salto hacia el sapo jefe con su mandíbula abierta mostrando sus colmillos que goteaban veneno.

-"Encárgate lo mejor que puedas, yo me ocupare del pedófilo"

-"ESCUCHE ESO!"

Bunta logró sacar a tiempo su Tanto frenando la mordida mortal por parte de Manda.

Aprovechando el forcejeo de ambas invocaciones.

Orochimaru salto de la cabeza de la serpiente aterrizando en el brazo de Bunta para correr en dirección de Jiraya que este tuvo la misma idea solo que venía corriendo con un rasengan en su mano derecha.

El sannin serpiente no perdió el tiempo y de sus manos rayos de color azul emanaban aleatoriamente por unos segundos hasta que formaron dos espadas algo deformes pero que se veían peligrosas.

Al estar a unos metros de distancia, jiraya hizo uso de su taijustu y su rasengan en su mano para defenderse y atacar a orochimaru que no dejaba una sola apertura en sus movimientos.

-"has mejorado algo pedochimaru, pero sigo siendo mejor que tu"

-"Sigues soñando pervertido, nunca pudiste ni lograras superarme"

Con un salto mortal hacia atrás, orochimaru rozo una de sus espadas eléctricas en el brazo de Jiraya donde tenía su rasengan.

Sintiendo algo adormecido su brazo, vio que el sannin serpiente le soltó una sonrisa altanera a la cual gruño.

-"Solo eres un loco mas en este mundo"- susurro jiraya.

Con su mano izquierda, formo otro rasengan a la vista de su oponente.

Bunta hacia un esfuerzo en detener a la serpiente que comenzó a enrollarse en el.

Pasando su pipa de un lado de su boca al otro, tuvo una idea.

-"Ya vi ese truco pervertido, es mejor que busques otro"- Orochimaru dijo viendo de reojo como una parte de manda había capturado el brazo donde estaban provocando que el jefe sapo soltara su Tanto.

-"Pues ahí te va"

El sannin serpiente estaba tan atento a lo que el peli blanco iba a hacer que no presto atención al aceite al cual estaba siendo bañado Manda.

….

-"Estén atentos a la señal, Intel dice que varios batallones de Ame y Otro vienen detrás de esa montaña"- Un Yamanaka encargado de comunicaciones dijo a sus compatriotas que miraban la batalla entre los sannin. –"debemos actuar rápido para que no avancen mas"

-" _Jiraya está a punto de neutralizar a Orochimaru, no dejen sobrevivientes"_ \- el radio en su posesión le comunico.

-"Hai Sarutobi-sama" – cortando la corta llamada, el Yamanaka volvió su vista hacia arriba donde el sapo y la serpiente volvieron a forcejear un poco más.

-" _SON SOLO 2000 EFECTIVOS ENEMIGOS Y ESTAN AVANZANDO, COMIENZEN EL ATAQUE AHORA!"_ – el radio volvió a sonar pero con una voz diferente.

-"HAI DANZO-SAMA!"- Cortando esa llamada imprevista volteo a ver a los jefes de los batallones. –"SE HAN ADELANTADO, NO ESPERAREMOS MAS, SE NOS ORDENO NO DEJAR SOBREVIVIENTES; ATAQUEN YA!"

….

Aquella esfera de chakra en su mano izquierda comenzó a cambiar de color, un color rojizo mejor dicho.

Orochimaru al darse cuenta de eso y sentir un olor familiar cerca, supo el plan del Jiraya.

Abriendo su boca regurgitó su espada favorita con rapidez y corrió hacia el sannin sapo.

-"MANDA VETE DE AQUÍ!" – gritó sin voltear a ver a su invocación mientras corría aun mas rápido hacia el pelo blanco.

-" _Demasiado tarde_ "- Jiraya y Bunta pensaron ha mismo tiempo.

- **[ELEMENTO FUEGO: RASENGAN]** –"Jiraya el galante gritó el jutsu de su alumno mezclando chakra de la naturaleza del fuego provocando que su rasengan parezca una bola de fuego que giraba sin restricciones.

Siendo cegado un poco debido a las llamas Orochimaru apenas consiguió detener aquel ataque con su Kusanagi para después salir expulsado por esta fuerza hacia la cabeza de Manda.

Bunta teniendo muy bien agarrada a Manda, dejó que esta lo envuelva para después dejar salir el aceite de su boca bañando a la serpiente con aceite.

Y ahora con esta serpiente gigante toda lubricada se le hizo fácil liberarse de su apretado agarre al ver a su invocador arrojar a pedochimaru hacia la cabeza de manda.

-"AARRRGGGGHH!" – Grito orochimaru al sentir como ese rasengan incrementaba sus llamas hasta sentir como era expulsado y chocaba contra Manda.

Solo pudo abrir los ojos antes de sentir como la serpiente debido a las llamas se quemaba furiosamente mientras rodaba en el suelo queriendo apagar aquellas llamas.

La base de la montaña donde estaban comenzó a incendiarse.

Manda rugía de dolor al igual que orochimaru, que en su desesperado intento de aliviar su dolor en aquel infierno de llamas en donde estaban; logro juntar sus manos ya con sangre debido a las quemaduras.

- **[JUTSU DE INVOCACION INVERSA]** -

La colosal serpiente y su invocador desaparecieron en una gran nube de humo dejando rastros destruidos del bosque donde estaban peleando.

Jiraya solo pudo sonreír unos segundos debido a que había ahuyentado a orochimaru por un tiempo.

Bajando su vista hacia en suelo quemado que lo rodeaba.

Vio como ninjas de Konoha corrían rodeando la montaña donde el ejército invasor estaba también avanzando.

Retirando el sudor de su rostro, supo que sería un día muy largo.

 **…..**

Sucedió en solo segundos, aquel chakra demoniaco había desaparecido.

Y aquel ebrio en la baranda protectora fue mandado al mundo de los sueños por un Anbu que apareció en el último segundo.

Interrogación & torturas estará ocupado debido a eso.

Sin que nadie diga algo, el tablero mostró la siguiente batalla.

Tsunade senju se levanto de su asiento junto con Shizune y se dirigieron hacia el palco del Hokage, de seguro Kushina tenía dificultades con el Kyubi, con Naruto no lo tuvo pero nunca un embarazo era igual al otro.

….

-"Sensei, se reportan sospechosos en las graderías" - Minato viendo como su esposa y su hijo estaban echados en camillas en su palco privado, volteo su mirada a kakashi que le hablaba.

-"ordena arrestarlos, Ibiki e Inoichi han estado aburridos y sin nada interesante estos días"

Gracias a las técnicas poderosas del clan Uzumaki, Mito y Kushina, esta ultima siendo una niña, lograron crear y perfeccionar métodos de contrarrestar a los espías que querían ingresar en su amado pueblo.

Aun que de 10 intrusos solo 2 podían entrar con mucha dificultad, en el día de hoy se sigue trabajando en progresar en aquel delicado y poderoso arte del sallado y barreras.

Cabe decir que la única manera de que otra aldea intente invadirlos es que sepan como desactivar las alarmas y las trampas.

Orochimaru es muy habilidoso cuando se lo propone, es por eso que una invasión de otogakure aliada con Amegakure nunca se descartó.

-"Hokage-sama, Jiraya-sama tuvo éxito en su encuentro con Orochimaru"- yugao avisó a su líder después de leer un mensaje cifrado en su monitor.

-"Perfecto, como están los demás kages"- dijo sin apartar la mirada de las graderías.

-"no hay novedad mi señor"

Hana e Itachi estaban al lado de naruto viendo con preocupación el estado de este, no entendían que había pasado en esos segundos donde ese extraño chakra rojo se hizo presente segando su visión.

-"Es mejor que bajes a prepararte Hana, yo me encargo de naruto"- una voz femenina dijo provocando que todos los presentes dirijan su vista hacia la puerta de entrada. –"Tu pelea es la siguiente"

Hana solo miro a su compañero Uchiha y después con una reverencia a su Hokage, salió corriendo rumbo a la arena.

-"Hokage-sama, el chakra rojo solo se sintió a unos pocos metros de distancia, ningún otro kage lo notó"- un Anbu informó en brevedad y desapareciendo después.

-"excelente"- Minato se dio media vuelta viendo de nuevo a su hijo y esposa embarazada. Apretó los puños por unos momentos y después suspiró intentando des estresarse. El estaba dirigiendo la aldea y tenía a su mujer e hijo inconscientes.

Sinceramente esto no le gustaba mucho.

-"Kushina está en perfecto estado Minato, no tienes que preocuparte por ellos, Naruto-kun solo está inconsciente por el abrumador chakra, despertara en unos minutos"- La senju dijo después de revisar a los peli rojos.

-"Deberíamos llevar a kushina-sama a su habitación en la mansión para que descanse mejor"- Rin le dijo al hokage que este solo asintió en respuesta.

…..

-" _ES HORA DEL SEGUNDO ENCUENTRO"-_ el rostro de kakashi volvió a aparecer en las pantallas

Los nombrados aparecieron al frente del peli plata enmascarado con un _jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante._

Hana y Zabuza se miraban muy fríamente, aun que los pensamientos de la kunoichi y sus nukenin estaban más preocupadas por el estado de su amigo peli rojo.

-" _Concéntrate Hana, estas al frente de toda la aldea, no lo eches a perder_ "_ pensaba Hana tratando de alentarse.

-" _Esta mocosa le ganó al chico del clan kaguya, no sé que más trucos bajo la maga tenga_ "_ esos eran los pensamientos del genin con su zampakuto en su espalda.

-" _HAJIME"-_ dijo kakashi desapareciendo de la arena.

…..

Mientras tanto con los kages…

Rasa no Sabaku, El Yondaime Kazekage estaba expectante en su palco privado que le habían asignado.

Estaba contento de que pakura haya logrado avanzar a las finales.

Que ella muestre su línea de sangre es una gran ayuda para aumentar los clientes para su aldea.

Solo bastaba mirar debajo de donde estaba.

Había muchos nobles y comerciantes.

No importaba si eran ricos o humildes.

Era bien sabido que entre ellos se recomendaban protección y escolta en sus viajes.

A pesar de que tenían una alianza con Konoha, los civiles y nobles le estaban exigiendo mas progreso y muchas cosas más hasta el punto de compararlos con konoha siendo ellos vistos como inferiores.

A veces solo quería arrancarles miembro por miembro y terminar aplastándolos con su arena.

Uff…

Demasiada tensión por unos segundos.

Mirando como la kunoichi Inuzuka comenzar a moverse atacando a su oponente.

Konohagakure no sato estaba creciendo muy rápido.

Sus ninjas que a pesar de la guerra hace no muchos años se hacían más fuertes.

No sabía cómo había hecho el yondaime Hokage para regresar a su aldea a la cima de nuevo.

Tal vez podría pensar eso luego, hora solo tenía que esperar la señal.

Puede ser que su aldea no participo en el exterminio de Uzushiogakure no sato, pero según los datos de Iwa, Kumo y kiri esa aldea estaba haciéndose muy poderosa.

Y ahora Konoha también.

Debían actuar por el bien de sus hogares.

…..

MALDITA SEA!

Esa era la señal, de los 20 estúpidos vagabundos, ninguno explotó.

Calma, calma, respira.

Debía actuar sabiamente.

Tal vez debían liberar su arma secreta de golpe.

-"Nadie esperaría eso"- con una sonrisa y elevándose en el aire, avanzó hasta el barandal de su palco mirando hacia abajo donde sus genin lo miraron por un segundo y luego asintieron.

Si no dejo que Uzu se expandiera, no lo haría con Konoha.

La última guerra los dejó casi sin shinobis.

Más vale prevenir que lamentar.

No por nada era el Sandaime Tsuchikage.

….

Mientras tanto con Hana…

Los hermanos Haimaru no dejaban escapatoria al genin de kiri.

El era especialista en el asesinato silencioso.

Ella era especialista en seguimiento, rastreo y emboscada.

A pesar de la diferencia de edad.

Hana mostraba un perfecto Taijutsu de su clan.

Esquivaba y distraía a zabuza dejando los puntos ciegos de este ser atacados por sus caninos amigos.

Zabuza respirando con dificultad, apoyo su cuerpo a su zampakuto clavado en el suelo.

Era injusto.

Era cuatro contra uno.

Pero, era una niña, tenía la mitad de años que él.

Gruñendo por la indignación que sentía, levantó de nuevo su arma en contra de la genin frente a él.

-"Tu espadita barata no aguantará mucho"- hana dijo relajando su cuerpo un poco pero no dejando bajar su guardia.

-"Esta espada es una de las legendarias de Kiri niñita"- enfadado de la burla de la Inuzuka.

-"Hm… acaso es para compensar algo.." – con una sonrisa de burla hacia la entre pierna de su oponente.

-"Por que no te mueres mocosa"- alistando su zampakuto, corrió a toda velocidad hacia ella. Mientras gruñía por sus burlas.

Haciendo uso de su flexibilidad de acróbata, dando una vuelta hacia atrás esquivando la espada de zabuza que pasó a centímetro de su nariz.

-"Tch…"

Girando en un movimiento rápido su enorme espada hacia atrás, tenía que cortar su cabeza, o dejarla incapacitada.

Los perros no esperaron mucho y saltaron a las piernas de zabuza.

Con ayuda de sus rodillas, logro golpear a dos de ellos, pero el tercero mordió su rodilla derecha.

-"DEMONIOS!"- zabuza al sentir como los colmillos lograron tocar sus nervios.

Hana al ver su oportunidad no la desaprovechó.

- **[COLMILLO SOBRE COLMILLO]-** ella gritó su jutsu a corta distancia de su oponente golpeándolo en su pecho he incrustarlo en la pared de la arena.

Quitando el sudor que su frente, felicitó a sus ninken por ayudarla.

Zabuza estaba en desventaja desde el principio.

Ella era muy rápida y flexible, además de que lo superaba en número.

Hana tiene la suerte de que sus compañeros de equipo sean usuarios de kenjutsu.

Ella ya sabía cómo enfrentar a uno, en especial uno lento como el genin de kiri que se encontraba siendo sacada de aquella pared por los médicos.

Ahora, ¿dónde estaba Kakashi-sensei?

-"Grrr…"

Volteando a donde gruñían sus amigos, varios genin habían aterrizado al otro lado de la arena mientras un chakra como el que había noqueado a naruto los rodeaba.

…

-"Evacua el estadio, código Rojo"

-"Hai, Lord Hokage"

El palco del Hokage quedo en silencio al ver que varios Jinchurikys habían hecho su presencia.

-"Me temo que el Tsuchukage no es tonto como para dejar a sus dos jinchurikys solos"- Tsunade al lado de Minato le hablo, y no se equivocó. Dos de Kumo, dos de Iwa. Era sabido que el Mizukague Yagura era el Jinchuriky del Sanbi. Tal vez el lucharía después.

-"yugao, cual es el estado"_ MInato hablo tranquilamente.

-"30% de evacuación completa"- Yugao con el monitor frente a ella veía los reportes que le llegaban de los anbus y jounin que dirigían a las personas a las salidas subterráneas, y asesinaban a aquellos shinobis de Sunagakure no sato disfrazados de aldeanos.

Suna, solo contaba con una sola bestia con cola, pero el monje que lo encarcelaba estaba en sus últimos años de vida.

La esposa del Kazekage estaba en cinta al que sería el nuevo carcelero del mapache de arena.

Suna solo podía enviar a sus mejores ninjas en cooperación a las demás aldeas para destruir konoha.

-"75% de evacuación completa"

Los planes de evacuación y las horas enteras de simulacro si rendían sus frutos.

….

-"Hana-chan, debemos evacuar el estadio"- Itachi dijo saltando a su lado.

-"Si, vamos chicos"- le siguió su compañera al salir del transe al cual estuvo al observar como aquel manto de chakra rojo transformaba de manera salvaje a aquellos genin que cursaron con ella el examen chunin.

…..

-"Quien diría que Orochimaru sería de gran ayuda"

-" Jajaja… me alegra no haberme retirado para ver este momento"- el Tsuchikage dijo bajando al centro de la arena.

-"cuál es el siguiente paso"- Rasa habló a los demás, quería acabar esto rápido para llevarse su parte a casa.

-"Disfruta el momento kazekage, konoha ya está perdida"- yagura le dijo tratando de que no provocar a los demás ya que estaban en una delicada alianza.

-"Mh… el rayo amarillo no podrá contra los cuatro, tienes razón Mizukage"

Atrás de ellos, cuatro Jinchurikys transformados con sus colas respectivas se mantenían cuerdos con mucha dificultad.

…

-"¿Q-Quien eres?" – pregunto con algo de miedo.

 ** _-"Soy el ser que habita dentro de tu madre… por el momento"_**

-"¿Eres mi hermana?!"

 ** _-"NO IMBECIL!"_**

-"Uff.. Cascarrabias…"

 _-"Creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo Naruto, mi nombre es Hagoromo ōtsutsuki, sabio de los seis caminos"_

-"¿en-enserio?"

 ** _-"¿Recuerdas las historias de tu madre sobre él?"_**

-"S-si, pero, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿y qué hago yo aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?"

 _-"Así yo lo planeé Naruto-kun"_

-"¿Lo planeaste?!"

 _-"Como te habrá contado tu madre, los Uchihas son descendientes de Indra, mi hijo mayor, los senju y Uzumakis descendientes de Ashura, mi hijo par ha peleado por mucho tiempo, es hora de cortar eso"_

-"¿Esto es un sueño?" – su cabeza empezaba a doler.

 ** _-"NO GAKI, PADRE TE ELIGIÓ SER AQUEL QUE LOGRE LA PAZ EN EL MUNDO"_**

-"¿Por que yó?" – el ver a un zorro de nueve colas y un anciano que parecía extraterrestre hacia trizas su cordura.

 _-"la profecía de gamamaru lo predijo Naruto"-_ dijo el anciano ser, sacando un pergamino de sus ropas, le entregó aquel escrito a su encarnación. – _"No tengo mucho tiempo en este plano existencial, ese pergamino te dirá todo lo que necesitas saber además de que Kurama te ayudará"_

-"¿Kurama? – dirigiendo su vista al zorro.

 ** _-"SE TE ESCAPÓ MI NOMBRE PADRE!"_**

 _-"jejeje, lo siento"_ \- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa para después llamar al peli rojo con su mano. _–"Tengo que entregarte la herramienta con la cual lograras tu misión"_ \- colocando su mano en el la frente del niño.

Naruto apenas comprendía la situación, frente a él estaba el hombre del que le contaba su madre antes de dormir.

Todo parecía muy fantasioso.

 _-"Eso es todo naruto, recuerda preguntarle a Kurama cualquier duda. Tu serás el que dominara su poder."_

Tal vez cuando se despierte, todo vuelva a la normalidad.

 ** _-"Cuando despiertes sabrás que hacer, tu padre empezará a pelear y tu madre sigue inconsciente"_**

¿a qué se refería con eso?

¿Ya sabría qué hacer?.

 _-"Hasta pronto kurama, cuida de tus hermanos"_

…

-"100%, evacuación completada Hokage-sama"_ Yugao avisó a su líder que miraba al centro de la arena en su estadio. Los kages hablaban entre ellos, creían que ya tenían ganado al tener a sus JInchurikys transformados.

Pero eso no era si, su intel ya le avisó que estaban terminando de acabar con el ejercito de Ame y Oto.

Jiraya había rastrillado a todos las demás tropas de Iwa, Kumo y Kiri. Y la policía militar estaba encargándose rápidamente de los infiltrados de suna.

Soltando una respiración contenida, solo quedaba hacer su siguiente paso.

Hanzo no atacaría Konoha hasta que los kages se han enfrentado.

De seguro maquino todo esto para que el asesine a los demás cuando estén con la guardia baja.

Podría provocarlos para que peleen entre ellos, pero eso sería hacer más daño a la infraestructura de su hogar.

El estadio estaba a cinco kilómetros de la aldea.

Conectado por carreteras asfaltadas y jardineras además de algunas residencias y condominios.

Todo eso resulto para nada barato.

Tenía una economía la cual cuidar.

Su esposa podía pagar la construcción de otro estadio, incluso hacerlo todavía mejor, pero eso no quitaba la sensación de que era nuevo, y destruirlo apenas en su estreno seria de muy mala suerte.

Volteando su cabeza hacia donde estaba su hijo.

Se acercó y agacho lo suficiente para besar su frente.

Acarició un poco sus cabellos y sonrió.

Ya se habían llevado a Kushina a casa.

Era el lugar más seguro de la aldea.

Pero conociendo a Naruto, ni bien despierto el volvería al estadio, seria en vano llevárselo.

-"Jiraya-sama está volviendo, ha dejado a los demás rastrillando sobrevivientes y prófugos"- Yugao hablo al Hokage rubio que solo asintió volviendo al balcón de su palco privado.

Antes de saltar, se dio la vuelta y le hablo a yugao.

-"Cuida de Naruto-kun, trata de despertarlo y si no lo hace quiero que te lo lleves a casa si las cosas se ponen demasiado mal"

-"hai Hokage-sama"

De un salto hacia la arena, lanzo uno de sus Kunais de tres puntas frente a los cinco kages que lo sintieron llegar.

-"Me podrían decir que es lo que planean"- Minato dijo con una sonrisa presumida.

-"Mocoso insolente, no te hagas el tonto, ya sabes lo que se viene"- El tsuchikage le dijo aun flotando en el aire gracias a su línea de sangre adquirida.

-"Pues yo solo veo a 4 sujetos y 4 Jinchurikys parados sin hacer nada"- cruzando su brazos en una postura relajada.

-"jejeje… digamos que al igual que uzushio, Konoha está siendo un peligro para los demás"_ El raikage le dijo al rayo amarillo.

-"hoo… así que quieren destruirnos porque nos tienen miedo"_ Minato con una sonrisa casi perversa.

-"NO TENEMOS MIEDO DE UNOS AMANTES DE ARBOLES!"- el Raikage respondió.

-"Solo deja que destruyamos la aldea y te dejaremos vivir"_ El Kazekage le dijo a Minato.

El rubio solo sonrió aun mas, ya se esperaba esto, les tenían tanto miedo que tuvieron que aliarse para repartirse después las ganancias.

Que perdedores.

Minato solo sonrió aun más divertido casi soltando una carcajada.

-"Eso es lo más gracioso que he escuchado en mi vida"- Dijo colocando sus manos en sus caderas. –"Su plan les saldrá muy mal"- dijo sacando sus kunais favoritos de sus bolsas traseras. –"Cuando termine con ustedes, me quedares con sus aldeas, y sus familias morirán frente a ustedes"- con los ojos tapados por sus cabellos rubios, levantó sus brazos arrojando muchos kunais en todas direcciones.

-"No me vencerás de nuevo Yondime"_ El raikage habló cubriendo su cuerpo con chakra de rayos. **–[ELEMENTO RAYO: ARMADURA PERFECTA DE RAYOS]**

…

UFF… dos mil shinobis de Oto y Ame habían sido destruidos.

Ellos no se esperaban una ofensiva muy bien elaborada por parte de Konoha.

Tuvieron que admitir que si no era por los sapos, las invocaciones del Sanin peli blanco, hubieran tenido muchas más complicaciones.

Muchos de ellos tenían el sello de maldición en sus cuerpos.

En la pelea vieron que algunos lograban pelear bien por unos minutos tras activar sus sellos.

Pero otros fallecían o quedaban muy agotados al hacerlo.

-"Eso fue muy agotador"- un Uchiha dijo a sus compañeros al terminar de explorar la zona.

Cientos y cientos de cuerpos eran amontonados en un gran agujero y luego incendiados después de revisarlos.

Tal vez alguno tendría algo de información pero no era ese el caso, parecían que solo fueron enviados a morir.

-"Al menos las píldoras del soldado mejoradas funcionan muy bien"- dijo alguien al fondo. Las píldoras eran excelentes. Algunos ya habían tomado aun que sea para reponer fuerzas.

Un yamanaka se acercó a ellos corriendo muy rápido.

-"Necesitan ayuda a 15 kilometros de aquí, shinobis de Iwa, Kumo, Kiri y algunos de Suna se han juntado para atacarnos"-

Todos se alertaron por eso y se dirigieron de inmediato a ayudar.

-"quienes están enfrentándolos "_ Un perezoso Nara le pregunto al que llegó con la noticia.

-"La mayoría son Inuzukas, los están conteniendo muy bien"_ todos estaban saltando entre los árboles.

-"¿Son mil shinobis por aldea?"- otro cerca de ellos pregunto.

-"Intel presume que si, las trampas han estado diezmándolos y separándoles en grupos para que podamos emboscarlos"

Al cabo de unos minutos, lograron llegar a su destino.

Vieron como la defensiva de su aldea estaba progresando rápido en derrotar a sus enemigos.

Pero un faltaban muchos más.

-"En que debemos ayudar", dijo otro equipo llegando a la base improvisada de un Shikaku Nara que evaluaba los reportes constantes de otros naras.

-"Dentro de un momento los Inuzukas lanzaran a los _BERSERKER,_ necesitaran ayuda para guiarlos"_ Shikaku dijo y sonriendo al ver las caras de sus compañeros shinobis. –"No pongan esas caras, con eso será suficiente para irnos a casa y festejar"- dijo calmando un poco a los demás.

-"Shikaku-sama, le recuerdo que su esposa estará esperando para regañarlo"- dijo alguien de al fondo a cual el jefe del clan nara no alcanzó a ver, pero si escuchar.

-"Mierda… "_ susurró por lo bajo.

-"Aquí está el informe de la aldea, al parecer los kages se están enfrentado al Lord hokage"- dijo un mensajero que llego con las ultimas actualizaciones.

-"Doble mierda.."

….

-"Listo amigo, hagámoslo!"- dijo el líder de los berserker de los Inuzukas a su amigo ninken.

Otros nueve junin de su clan detrás de él imitaron el jutsu junto con sus respectivos ninkens que el haría.

 **-"[YOKAI JUTSU: HOMBRE LOBO]"-** Dijeron los diez miembros de aquel grupo.

Sus cuerpos se cubrieron de humo, otros shinobis de konoha cerca de ellos, montaban guardia mientras ellos terminaban.

Al despejarse aquel humo blanco, se vieron veinte hombres lobos, así como suena la palabra, ojos rojos, su cuerpo cubierto de pelo.

El líder solo asintió en la mirada hacia otro shinobi al cual este avisó la retirada de la guardia.

De la anda, shinobis enemigos saltaron frente a los hombres lobos.

Aquellos se quedaron en silencio presenciando aquella transformación.

 **-"[ACTIVAR BERSERKER]"-**

TODOS DIJERON AL MISMO TIEMPO.

sus cuerpos se volvieron ligeramente más grandes, además de que una sed de sangre los invadió.

Al darse cuenta de la situación, los shinobis recién llegados ordenaron retirada.

Cosa que no vino al caso antes de ser interceptados por aquellos enloquecidos hombres lobos.

Tal movimiento provocó que los ninjas de Iwa y Kumo se juntaran para formar una ofensiva contra aquellos monstruos.

Pero los Uchihas no dejaron que eso suceda ya que los asesinaron rápidamente en su distracción de enfrentarse a los hombres lobos.

Eran solo bestias sin corazón en busca de sangre.

Buenos, al menos hasta que se termine su enloquecida transformación.

…..

Múltiples destellos de luz azules y amarillas era lo que se podía distinguir en el espacio aéreo de la arena de los exámenes chunin.

Las ondas explosivas eran cada segundo más fuertes.

Los demás kages y jinchurikys trataban de seguir el ritmo de la pelea con sus ojos, pero les era imposible.

Un segundo después, uno de los destellos chocó con el suelo de la arena muy fuerte dejando un cráter de considerable tamaño.

-"El marcador final es 2 – 0 Raikage-dono"- Minato dijo apareciendo a un lado del cráter con sus kunais de tres puntas en sus manos.

-"Arrgg.."- El raikage sin su armadura de rayos se levanto lentamente muy lastimado y con hematomas en todo su cuerpo.

-"Rayo del trueno volador nivel 3"- Minato sonrió volteando su vista a los demás en la arena.

El kazekage inmediatamente levanto sus brazos y su arena formó una barrera salvándolo del ataque del hokage.

- **[ELEMENTO AGUA: JUTSU DRAGON DE AGUA]-** el Mizukage exclamó lanzando su potente ataque al Hokage rubio que esquivo aquel dragón con rapidez.

- **[ELEMTO POLVO: JUTSU DEL DESPREDIMIENTO DEL MUNDO PRIMITIVO]** \- Onoki formo su ataque favorito en sus manos y lo dirigió a su oponente que acababa de esquivar el ataque de yagura.

Minato vio de reojo el ataque del Tsuchikage sintiendo una oportunidad única.

El hokage rubio esperando el último segundo para esquivar el ataque de polvo para desaparecer y reaparecer nuevamente en el mismo lugar solo que con el Kazekage delante de él.

-"Mierda.." – el kazekage levantó su arena justo a tiempo para protegerlo, un poco.

El raikage centro su visión en el aquel brillo después de levantarse completamente.

Pero solo vio al kazekage que agarraba su brazo izquierdo con el derecho mientras la sangre en su rostro y su boca demostraba lo herido que estaba.

Suspirando cansadamente, supo que se habían apresurado en el ataque, su confianza y la de los demás kages acerca de su poder los puso en desventaja.

No podían ingresar sus espías en estos años así que sus actualizaciones acerca del estado de la hoja era erróneo cada vez.

En su alianza apresurada no formaron ni un plan de respaldo, solo siguieron las palabras de orochimaru.

Viendo a su Hermano y a yugito con esa transformación siniestra.

Ojos blancos, con sus colas respectivas oscilando frenéticamente y su cuerpo envuelto en chakra rojo oscuro mientras sus garras estaban clavados en el suelo.

Asintiendo tres veces, dio la señal a sus Jinchurikys para atacar.

Bee y yugito avanzaron a toda velocidad mientras que los demás Jinchurikys los seguían.

Dirigiendo su carrera hacia su objetivo aumentando todavía mas su velocidad.

Mientras eso pasaba, Minato estaba cansado, había derrotado a dos Kages y le faltaban dos más, solo tenía que ganar tiempo hasta que su sensei y otros más vinieran a ayudarlo.

Sin esperárselo, los jinchurikys estaban a centímetros detrás de él.

Su sorpresa lo dejo inmóvil por un segundo el cual era el suficiente para que esas bestias lograran tocarlo.

Los demás kages sonrieron triunfalmente al saber que su carta de triunfo fue un éxito.

O eso pensaron por un momento.

- **[SHINRA TENSEI]-**

 **…**

-"sensei, ¿pudo hablar con ellos?"- dijo cansinamente el sannin peli blanco con falta de aliento al correr hacia el ex_hokage.

-"Si lo hice, aceptaron un poco por las malas pero al final entraron en razón y cooperaran con nosotros"_ sonrió mientras exhalaba de su boca el humo de su pipa de la q estaba fumando.

-"Entonces no hay tiempo que perder!"

…

-"¿naruto-kun?"

-"….."- no podía responder, le dolía la cabeza.

-"¿Estás bien?"

Antes de que el peli rojo respondiera, sintió como chakras iguales al de hace rato se movían. Ignorando la mirada y preguntas de yugao, se levanto con dirección al balcón y pudo observar a su padre algo cansado.

Sabiendo que tenía que hacer algo, sintió como sus ojos le comenzaron a arder mucho, su visión mejoraba mientras sentía que su chakra aumentaba velozmente.

Lo siguiente que pudo sentir fue que su cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo, utilizando el marcador de su propio hirashin desapareció en un destello rojo.

Yugao solo se quedo callada al ver las acciones de naruto.

-"Yugao, si no estás ocupada nos vendría bien un poco de ayu..."- kakashi en su comunicador le habló, pero no termino de decir cuando un gran estruendo sacudió el estadio.

Kakashi estaba peleando contra ninjas intrusos de sunagakure en las graderías y necesitaban llevar a algunos de ellos a las prisiones, eran bastantes.

Incluso Guy que demostraba sus llamas de la juventud estaba algo agotado ya que combatía contras tres elites junin al mismo tiempo.

-"Que demonios fue eso!"- kakashi volvió a comunicar.

-"No lo sé, solo vi a naruto-kun saltar hacia la arena junto a minato-sama.."

Volviendo su vista hacia el centro de la arena, quería saber lo que había ocurrido.

Solo encontró una gran nube de polvo cubriéndolo todo.

-"he... Digamos que a Naruto-kun le gustan los jutsus poderosos, tendremos que esperar para ver el resultado"- hablo cortando la comunicación con la anbu.

Todas las peleas se detuvieron hasta saber el destino de sus líderes.

…

-"la policía ha evacuado muy bien la aldea"- Hana dijo mientras bajaba de lo brazos de su compañero de equipo.

Habían tenido que esquivar varias peleas en su camino y por eso su tardanza.

Hana estaba agotada al igual que sus compañeros caninos de su pelea con zabuza.

Itachi solo quería llevar a su compañera lo más rápido al hospital y montar guardia alrededor como muchos miembros de su clan.

-"itachi, se reportaron suna-nin atrás del hospital ayúdanos"- Shisui con su uniforme de la policía militar le dijo mientras desparecía en un destello del cuerpo parpadeante.

-"Debo irme Hana-chan"- le dijo a su compañera-todavía no novia.

-"cuídate, yo veré en que ayudo por acá mientras los hermanos haimaru descansan"- dijo hana a su compañero-todavía no esposo. Vaya que sueña a futuro.

El trió de ninken se veían cansados alrededor de ellos. Necesitaban reposar.

El dúo se miró a los ojos y se acercaron lentamente.

Hana se llevo sus manos al pecho mientras de apoco elevaba su cabeza queriendo igualar la poca diferencia de altura entre el uchiha y ella con sus pies también.

Itachi vio como esos tiernos labios que deseaba a diario los tenía a centímetros de los suyos.

Tomándola de sus hombros, aceleró el ansiado contacto de aquellos deseos amorosos e inten…

-"PUEDES FOLLAR CUANDO QUIERAS ITACHI PERO EN ESTE MOMENTO MAS ENEMIGOS SE ACERCAN!" – otro uchiha aterrizo delante de ellos pero este era algo mayor, tenia insignias de ser un comandante de la policía que al ver al dúo algo lento de sus cariños decidió hacerles una broma que los congelo en el instante.

-"….."

-"….."

Sin más, el uchiha mayor desapareció tal como llego solo que aguantando las ganas de reirse.

Dejando al dúo separarse avergonzados por dejarse llevar en un momento así, aun que mas ruborizados se pusieron al recordar sus palabras del principio.

….

La gran nube de humo en la arena cubría todo el espacio fue desvaneciéndose con las brisas del mediado de primavera en konoha.

Los kages no sabían que había ocurrido.

Por un segundo creyeron haber ganado la pelea contra el yondaime hokage gracias a sus jinchurikys.

Pero su victoria duro poco al sentir como una gran fuerza los empujaba al otro lado de la arena incrustándolos en la pared protectora del estadio.

-"argh… Mi espalda… que mierda ocurrió"- el tsuchikage hablo saliendo de la pared con sangre en su rostro además de cortes en todo el cuerpo.

-"no tengo la menor idea"- se quejo el mizukage mientras se apoyaba con sus brazos y rodillas en el suelo luego de salir de la pared donde choco y dejo que el chakra del tres colas lo sanara.

Los demás kages se levantaron aturdidos por el inmenso golpe sin saber qué hacer.

…..

 **-"** ** _ahora mocoso, absorbe una cantidad de su chakra a cada uno de ellos, solo un poco o tu cuerpo no lo soportará"-_**

Sin más, el peli rojo avanzo rápidamente entre la nube de polvo hacia donde estaban los jinchurikys inconscientes y sin su transformación desvaneciéndose lentamente.

Colocando su mano en el vientre de killer bee se concentró sintiendo como un chakra poderoso fue pasando del rapero de segunda hacia él.

Sus ojos violetas con destellos dorados con circunferencias. Un círculo dentro de otro.

Su Rinnegan destellaba con el chakra que absorbía.

 **-"** ** _tus ojos son poderosos, padre no se equivoco en elegirte"-_** el zorro en su cabeza le decía indagando el poder del heredero uzumaki. **_-"los genes de tu madre al ser de la familia real se han hecho más fuertes y también los de tu padre"-_** sonriendo como solo un zorro puede hacer **_–"quién diría que el clan namikaze seria especialista en la velocidad, con razón eres rápido y muy resistente como minato"_**

Al pasar por todos los jinchurikys con el mismo procedimiento que el de killer bee incluyendo al mizukage que seguía muy ébil, logro sentir en su red de chakra un poder muy inmenso.

Levantando sus manos, las observo como estas empezaron a brillar por unos segundos para luego apagarse y sentirse mareado.

Tanto poder en su cuerpo y no sabía cómo controlarlo.

Sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle.

Temblaba un poco ocasionando caerse debido a la falta de orientación.

 ** _-"descansa Naruto, esto solo es el principio"-_**

…..

-"parece que me fallaste serpiente bastarda"- dijo por lo bajo.

-"Solo fue un cambio de planes"- casi gruñendo por el dolor –"Dentro de poco sabrás como quedo konoha"- con una sonrisa enferma.

-"No te creeré hasta que tenga las cabezas decapitadas de los kages enfrente mío"- golpeando su puño en su escritorio.

-"vamos hanzo, debes confiar más en mi"- con su lengua serpentina fuera de su boca algo nervioso.

Se había confiado.

Él, el sanin más fuerte de los legendarios tres.

Se supone que debería haber asesinado a jiraya o al menos dejarlo discapacitado para siempre.

No vio venir que estuviera entrenando muy duro.

Tal fue el precio del dolor de quemaduras en su cuerpo.

Ni siquiera con su técnica de mudado de piel podía deshacerse de su dolor. Ni el nuevo prodigioso aprendiz nuevo que tenía pudo encontrar el alivio para su tortura.

Y para empeorar más sus problemas, Manda seguía quejándose de las quemaduras al igual que él, solo que esta serpiente cornuda exigía su cabeza como premio de consolación.

Idiota, al igual que el sujeto que tenía enfrente.

-"te di un gran número de mis shinobis orochimaru, mas te vale darme resultados"- Hanzo de la salamandra dijo antes de salir de su oficina mientras el sonido de su respirador en su rostro era lo único que se escuchaba.

….

-"que mierda… "-

-"uff… al menos todo salió bien"

Las miradas de todos se fueron hacia el idiota que había dicho eso en un momento así.

-"He… lo siento"- jiraya dijo con una mano rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Los jefes de clanes shinobi de toda la aldea estaban presentes caminando hacia donde el yondaime hokage se encontraba parado con su hijo en sus brazos.

-"Minato, me alegra que hayas contenido a los kages pero; porque toda la arena parece haberle caído un meteorito"- Shikaku nara dijo con su rostro cansado. Había vuelto del campo de batalla dejando un remplazo para cumplir con su hokage.

-"a mi igual me gustaría saber eso amigo, seria genial que nos lo enseñaras"- fugaku con una sonrisa nerviosa al darse cuenta de las dimensiones del agujero. Sabían que quería saber eso para huir de su esposa cuando lo regañaba.

Los demás solo tuvieron una gota del sudor estilo anime por lo dicho del jefe del clan uchiha.

-"hablaremos de eso luego, hay un tema más importante del cual debo tratar"- El hokage rubio dijo con su mirada al frente donde los kages se encontraban agotados y sangrando.

Pasaron no más de tres minutos cuando Hiruzen sarutobi llego con un shunshin de hojas junto con el daimyo del fuego a un lado de minato que aun tenía a su hijo en sus brazos. Jiraya después de revisar a su ahijado supo que estaba agotado así que dejo que su padre lo sostenga un poco más.

Detrás de los recién llegados, varios shunsin más de hojas hicieron presencia mostrando a anbus y daimyos de diferentes países.

Digamos que los señores feudales de los países de los kages invasores estaban enfadados.

Muy enfadados.

-"Rasa, espero que tengas una buena escusa para todo esto"- hablo en un tono regañón el daimyo del viento al kazekage de la arena.

-"lo mismo para ti, onoki"- el daimyo del país de la roca le dijo al tsuchikage anciano.

-"esto podría costarte el cargo y vivir en prisión yagura, te lo advertí hacia tiempo"- el daimyo del país de la niebla hablo.

-"sigues siendo tan testarudo e idealista como tu padre A"- dijo el daimyo del país del rayo.

Mientras estos empezaban a regañar a sus kages, otros feudales hablaban entre ellos discutiendo lo que esto conllevaría.

-"Minato-kun has manejado esto muy bien"- el señor daimyo del fuego dijo mirando a su hokage con sus ojos ancianos. –"Yo me encargo de esto a partir de ahora, creo que tsunade-hime dijo algo del embarazo de kushina-chan"

La sonrisa en su rostro creció al ver un destello amarillo en vez de minato.

-"siento llegar tarde, pero vengo con los miembros del departamento de sellado"- Danzo dijo agotado al igual que la mayoría de los presentes debido a las peleas.

Varios jounin y chunin avanzaron con grandes rollos de pergaminos en sus brazos y los lanzaron a los jinchurikys que terminaron envueltos totalmente por estos.

Al terminar; muchos sellos avanzaron alrededor de cada uno dejándolos en un estado de hibernación.

-"hasta acabar con las negociaciones por los daños sufridos por las aldeas invitadas; ellos se quedaran en posesión de Konoha y los kages se les prohibirá el uso de chakra, así será más fácil de manejar todo este asunto"- dijo Hiruzen sarutobi a los daimyos que solo asintieron en vergüenza.

Las puertas de las cuarta guerra mundial shinobi por poco daba inicio, konoha bien podría tomar represarías gracias a esto.

Pero durante las batallas tanto fuera como dentro de la aldea sarutobi y los concejales tuvieron una charla muy seria con amenazas incluidas.

Kushinna uzumaki había llevado el eje central del comercio al país del fuego.

Varias aldeas pequeñas del territorio del país del fuego como de otros países y aldeas menores mandaban a sus comerciantes para importar y exportar sus mercaderías.

Por muchos años ha sido así.

Por tratados y documentos se había permitido que el país del fuego exporte vegetales, carnes y otros a las demás aldeas.

Papeles, solo eran formalismos para los conocedores, eso solo garantizaba que no habrían problemas si habían pleitos menores entre aldeas, si solo se trataban de negocios entre estas.

Uzumaki's corp. Manejaba muy bien esto ganando terreno muy rápidamente. Arrasaba a su competencia debido a la fama de su dueña.

La amenaza del daimyo del fuego a los demás fue el retirar todos los beneficios que dicha corporación de kushina uzumaki y sus asociados siendo el mismo uno de ellos como mayor inversionista de la gran corporación hacia las demás grandes aldeas y/o países.

Además que otros países y aldeas pequeñas asociados a la hoja como el país de la primavera; país de las olas, etc. Dejen de llevar mercadería a los enemigos de konoha.

Cabe decir que después de la amenaza los daimyos lo pensaron y decidieron aceptar los términos de konoha. Querían seguir viviendo sin que guerras y guerras civiles pongan en riesgo sus estilos de vida.

El solo imaginar los precios de las verduras y servicios básicos en un alto costo les costaría más su cabeza que sus bolsillos.

…. **_Tres días después…_** …

Era una sala especial para ella.

La primera vez que vino a cumplir el propósito de esta salió muy feliz.

Un niño sano y fuerte con grandes pulmones resulto hace años.

Ahora, una princesa venia en camino.

-"AAArrrgghhh…."

-"Solo puja una vez mas kushina"_ Tsunade hablo entre las piernas de la matriarca uzumaki encargada del parto adelantado.

Si; adelantado, Mito uzumaki se había apresurado en nacer a diferencia de su hermano mayor.

La senju tetona estaba muy preocupada por su futura ahijada.

Hacía tres días cuando la invasión fallida de las aldeas enemigas acabo, el estrés, susto, y sobre todo el kyubi provocaron un parto apresurado.

Con kushina inconsciente, tsunade estuvo muy atenta al estado de la peli roja hasta que despertó un día después.

Minato y naruto estaban agotados pero al ver el estado de kushina ambos olvidaron su cansancio por un momento hasta ser regañados por la tetona senju y enviados a reposar en camillas donde enfermeras trataron sus heridas.

En este momento, padre e hijo estaban nerviosos por los gritos de la peli roja.

Minato sostenía la mano derecha de su esposa, la que esta apretaba muy fuerte.

Naruto tenía la mano izquierda de su madre.

Ambos con rostros de dolor.

-"Buahhhh…"

Los gritos pararon y los llantos los reemplazaron.

Unos llantos de bebe, llantos de una niña recién nacida.

Durante un segundo, kushina y naruto quedaron con las miradas perdidas hacia la nada.

El kyubi aprovecho esto para transferirse de carcelero.

Dejando a la peli roja con una parte de una cola de su poder en ella.

El sello de la uzumaki se desvaneció hasta quedar uno pequeño en su ombligo capas de retener ese chakra.

En cambio a naruto se le formó un sello muy especial en todo su estomago con forma de remolino con un sol en el centro y kanjis de diferentes números alrededor de este.

Saliendo ambos de su trance, el sonido angelical de la pequeña Mito envolvió sus oídos.

La senju terminó de lavar a la princesa que seguía llorando.

Kushina reacciono completamente cuando shizune se aparto de junto a ella terminando de revisarla.

La pequeña con mechones rojizos dejo de llorar cuando su madre la acunó en sus brazos.

Sus ojitos azules con pupilas lilas oscuras en el centro se vieron por unos segundos antes de que los cerrara con una sonrisa muy pequeña.

-"Es hermosa"- Minato dijo con un tono muy bajo asomándose por un costado.

-"Y muy pequeña"- naruto dijo al igual que su padre.

Padre e hijo veían a la pequeña durmiente con corazones en los ojos.

-"Mito-chan necesita descansar mucho, se adelanto un poco su nacimiento"- Kushina dijo susurrando delicadamente colocando un beso en la frente de su hija.

-"Kushina tiene razón, aunque es una uzumaki y no tenga riesgos por nacer antes por sus genes no podemos arriesgarnos y la colocaremos en una incubadora especial por si acaso"- Tsunade hablo con una sonrisa al ver a la pequeña afortunada que robaba la atención en la sala completamente.

….

-"Vamos sensei, tengo que ir a ver a Mito-chan!"-

-"Jiraya!"_ Hiruzen exclamo arto de los berrinches del peli blanco sannin. –"Tenemos mucho que hacer todavía, además sabes que todos podremos verla tranquilamente dentro de un mes"_ Exhalando humo de su pipa.

-" _Solo tiene miedo de que Hime lo golpee por fumar en el hospital_ "_ murmuro Jiraya.

-"Dijiste algo Jiraya"_ hablo el ex_hokage.

-"na-nada sensei"_ respondió El sanin agachando la cabeza en su escritorio lleno del papeleo sobre la invasión y otras cosas.

Y todavía le faltaba completar muchos más.

…..

-"konoha a ganado el resentimiento de las naciones elementales"

-"Sera fácil convencerlos para que hagan lo que queramos"

-"no deberíamos apresurarnos?, cada vez se hacen más fuertes, incluyendo el niño uzumaki"

-"Lo sé, solo el hijo mayor de madre tenía ese poder, debemos idear una mejor estrategia, una a nivel global"

-"Quienes nos ayudaran?"

-"Tenemos tiempo para crear un grupo fuerte, como el tiempo que tuve para crearte"

-"Solo te clonaste cambiándome de color, aun que no me diste mucho poder"

-"el suficiente"

-"Suficiente para qué?"

-"Ya lo sabrás…"

-"Okey… como digas, solo no me hagas esperar por acción"

Justo en ese momento, un hombre de cabellos naranjas de hizo presente con capas azules y nubes hojas estampadas en estas.

El solo avanzo hasta quedar en frente del que lo había llamado.

-"Me dijeron que estabas buscándome"- dijo el recién llegado cruzándose de brazos. –"Y espero que sea para aceptar mi propuesta"

-"Jejeje… claro"- sonrió de forma espeluznante.

-"Excelente, bienvenido a bordo"- Lanzándole una capa de igual diseño que la de él. -"Zetsu"

…..

 _Hola a todos, lamento la demora en la actualización de esta historia._

 _Sé que me he disculpado sobre esto ya hace varios capítulos._

 _Pero saben cómo es esto de los estudios y el trabajo._

 _He escrito de a poco cada cierto tiempo y quise de una vez añadir este capítulo._

 _Espero que tengan un buen fin de semana._

 _Ah, y lamento no responder sus review, tal vez en los próximos episodios los responda._

 _Gracias por apoyar esta historia mía que sale de mi cabeza jajaja._

 _Nos veremos pronto! :D_

 _Son los mejores!_


	7. Chapter 7

**MITO UZUMAKI Y UNION ITA-HANA**

Un secreto rango _SSS_.

El primero en la historia de Konoha y el mundo Shinobi.

Los concejales: Homura mitokado y Koharu utatane,- El líder del Concejo civil: Danzo Shimura, - El Sandaime Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi, - El Yondaime Hokage: Minato namikaze, - La Directora en Jefe de los Hospitales en Konoha Y sannin de la Babosa: Tsunade Senju, - El sannin Sabio sapo y jefe de la red de espionaje de Konoha: Jiraya, - La Matriarca del Clan Uzumaki y Propietaria de la Uzumaki´s Corp.: Kushina Uzumaki. – El Daimyo del País del Fuego y su Señora Esposa. – Jounin Elite de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas: Naruto Uzumaki.

Once personas en toda la nación sabían acerca de lo que pasó el día de la invasión de las demás aldeas Mayores a Konoha.

Naruto después de unos días de haber nacido su pequeña hermana, explico a sus padres lo ocurrido muy seriamente. Sin guardarse algún detalle.

Kushina Comprendió rápidamente lo que su hijo mayor le contó.

Ella al ser de la familia real Uzumaki, estaba al tanto del sabio de los seis caminos, Origen, lecciones y propósitos.

Minato en cambio; a pesar de que estudiaba acerca del Clan Uzumaki todavía no lograba acabar de entenderlo. A veces recibía regaños de su esposa por festividades y tradiciones que él se olvidaba. Así que desde antes de casarse se aseguraba de mirar su calendario en su mesitaa de noche antes de dormir y al despertarse.

Incluso Tsunade Senju sabía más acerca de los Uzumakis que Minato. Su abuela le enseñó todo lo que pudo.

Tres semanas después de nacer Mito, Los nombrados anteriormente en este capítulo fueron invitados una noche a la Mansion Uzumaki para escuchar lo ocurrido en el estadio que albergó el centro de la invasión.

Los kages sufrieron grandes heridas, Sus jinchurikys seguían en sus celdas Hibernando aun sellados.

Les contaría La charla que tuvieron, pero sería muy aburrido contar de nuevo como sucedieron las cosas. XD

Así que para resumir.-

Kushina les hizo firmar con sangre un documento de confidencialidad a cada uno (Menos Minato y Naruto) por no ser miembros del clan uzumaki ya que para explicar los hechos sucedidos en la pelea contra los kages tenía que revelar algunos secretos de su clan, además que sirvió como un bonus para los presentes de asegurar que el Dojutsu legendario del Heredero Uzumaki no sea revelado a las naciones enemigas. Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Danzo y los colaboradores de la Matriarca Peli roja desviarían las preguntas del consejo civil Sobre la Invasión, les prometerían bajar los impuestos por unos meses si seguían insistiendo en saber más para desviar su atención.

Esa era una de las maneras de controlar a su población, algo poco sucias como algunas otras, pero efectivas.

El viejo Halcón de Guerra sentía que tenía uno de los peores trabajos del mundo; Hacerles creer que los civiles tenían voz y voto en la aldea.

Era obvio tener Civiles importantes.

Carpinteros, arquitectos, ingenieros etc. Sin contar a los comerciantes y todos los involucrados.

Pero el resultado era que los shinobis movían el progreso, protección y estabilidad en el mundo.

En fin.

Volviendo con lo de la reunión, esta concluyo con una sorpresa adelantada al presentar a Mito Uzumaki a las personas reunidas en la velada algo tensa sobre los que prácticamente administraban Konoha y el país del fuego.

La pequeña princesa sonreía después de haber nacido en una invasión Histórica.

-"Es muy Hermosa, Sakura-chan era así de linda" – la esposa del daimyo del fuego decía con Mito en brazos.

-"La incubadora ayudo a que se desarrollase completamente" – Tsunade hablo al lado ella admirando esos bellos ojitos que tenia la bebé.

La familia uzumaki no podría estar más feliz al saber que Mito estaba completamente bien.

La senju rubia examinaba su estado de salud a diario administrando el chakra de su cuerpo en pequeñas cantidades a la recién nacida.

-"Estoy ansioso de saber lo que hará en unos años, si es como Naruto de seguro provocara un caos como el de las ventanas rotas jajaja"- Dijo Jiraya al recordar a su ahijado destruirlo todo con Simples kunais de plástico.

…..

Casi seis años después, jiraya no se equivoco.

-"Buenas noches señores, tengan una buena velada" - Un Naruto de unos 12 años de edad entraba por las puertas gigantes al patio de la mansión saludando a los guardias luego de una larga misión fuera de la aldea.

-"Buenas noches Naruto-sama"- ambos guardias le saludaron.

Suspirando un poco, siguió avanzando por aquel jardín, sonriendo un poco al ver flores de diferentes colores y olores que cubrían todo el patio, arbustos muy grandes con formas de animales; babosas y sapos por algún motivo.

Ah, que hermosa vista las luciérnagas alumbrando un pequeño laberinto de árboles frutales junto a un sector cerca de la fuente termal de sus padres…

Un momento.

¿Desde cuándo tenían arbustos con formas de sapos y babosas?

¿Y flores multicolores por todos lados?

¿Y árboles frutales?

Todo se veía como si hubieran puesto las plantas con una gran imaginación.

Humm.. de seguro habían contratado a un jardinero nuevo.

Su madre prefería tener el patio con un gran pastizal muy verde como si fuera una gran mesa de billar y un camino de flores de la entrada con los guardias hacia la puerta de la mansión.

Los gustos de su madre eran algo tradicionalistas, como los de los libros en la biblioteca sobre uzumakis. Las fotos de cómo eran decoradas las casas en el país del remolino eran semejantes a los de la mansión.

-"Ya llegu.."- dijo al ingresar por la puerta grande.

-"Onii-chan!"

Un destello carmesí derribo al recién llegado.

El aire en sus pulmones fue sacado debido al golpe muy sorpresivo, aun que debió haberlo sabido al entrar por esa puerta.

-"Mito-chan … buenas noches … ya regrese de mi misión"- saludo desde el suelo hacia su hermana que lo abrasaba muy fuerte en su pecho dificultando aun más la entrada del aire.

-"Ya te he dicho que no debes saludar así a tu hermano, hija" – La madre de ambos niños en el suelo les hablo mientras bajaba las escaleras elegante y hermosa como siempre.

Los años no parecían afectarle en nada a la matriarca del clan legendario.

-"Hmp.." – la pequeña solo se sentó en el pecho de su hermano mayor con los bracitos cruzados y con un puchero muy tierno.

Su pequeño kimono de color azul escarlata con un obi carmesí atado en un moño en la parte trasera y cabello atado en una coleta alta muy larga rozando su cintura le delataba ser una mini princesa.

Y con la influencia de Sakura, la nieta de los Daimyos había transformado a Mito en alguien amante de la moda.

-"Esta bien… " – murmuró la pequeña saltando encima de su hermano dejando a este con una sonrisa por su comportamiento. –"Buenas noches Onii-sama, Bienvenido a casa"- dijo con una reverencia perfecta y sonrisa sutil en su rostro.

-"Esta mejor Mito-chan"- sonrió Kushina tomando de las mejillas a su hija jalándolas un poco a modo de cariño y colocando un beso en su frente. –"Ahora Naruto-kun ve a asearte, nosotras te esperaremos en el comedor mientras llega su padre"- dijo tomando de la mano a Mito que sonreía una vez más ansiosa y olvidando el dolor en sus mejillas rojas. La cena siempre era el momento donde su familia charlaba y se ponía al tanto de lo sucedido en sus vidas día a día.

-"Hai Kaa-san" – dijo este sonriendo también.

….

Mientras tanto en un restaurante lujoso en konoha.

Los sannin tenían una cena muy especial.

-"Estas segura de esto hime, se que te lo prometí y a Takeshi-chan pero aun lo veo algo precipitado"- le dijo con un rostro comprensivo a la senju rubia.

-"es algo que yo igual quiero"- Dijo bajando su vaso con jugo de alguna fruta y acariciando la sortija puesta en uno de sus dedos de la mano izquierda. –"Además que vamos a tener un segundo hijo, no hay nada precipitado"

Los dos se quedaron en un silencio cómodo.

Mirándose a los ojos.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos acercándose hasta tocar sus labios dándose un beso lento.

-"Besuu… " - dijo un niño de unos tres años de edad sentado en una silla alta a punto de dormirse.

-"jijiji creo que deberíamos ir a casa"- tsunade dijo acariciando el cabello blanco de su hijo.

-"Si, yo te cargo campeón"- Jiraya dijo sacando a Takeshi de la silla alta para niños después de que Tsunade le quitara el babero con manchas de comida que tenia puesto.

La pequeña familia se dirigió a la salida del establecimiento.

Con el peliblanco cargando a un peli blanco niño con un brazo y con el otro tomando de la mano a la sannin babosa que sostenía su vientre abultado al caminar con su mano libre.

-"Hasta pronto mis señores, vuelvan pronto"- el gerente despidió amablemente.

Ellos solo asintieron y prometieron volver otra noche.

Como lo hacían una vez por mes al menos.

Tsunade senju nuca creyó estar en una situación así.

Tal vez con su antiguo novio Dan Kato lo imagino alguna vez, su antiguo amor murió en la guerra y sus esperanzas de tener una familia también.

Pero estuvo él, el hombre que nunca la dejo a un lado y siempre la cuido.

Ese mismo Hombre; padre de su hijo cargaba a su retoño dormido le genero una sonrisa.

Una muy hermosa desde la vista de jiraya que no tardo en responder con un beso.

Después de despegar sus labios, recordó cómo es que comenzó su familia.

Aun que siendo ella, todo inicio en un bar con mucho alcohol y cierto peliblanco a su lado.

... – FLASHBACK - ….

Un año después de la famosa invasión a konoha.

Se hizo un festival celebrando aquella fecha que llenaba de orgullo a sus shinobis por esa gran victoria.

-"¿Está segura Sensei?"

-"Si Shizune, ve y diviértete con tus amigas, yo estaré bien"- Dijo tomando un trago del sake que le trajo un camarero.

-"Solo no exagere okey…"- suspiro sabiendo lo que haría la sannin.

-"Si si"- dijo tomando otra vez de su liquido favorito.

Shizune solo negó con la cabeza ligeramente y salió del bar con dirección a los puestos de dango con sus amigas que se encontraban por ahí.

Unos minutos después, Tsunade siguió con su bebida y con la mirada en la mesa.

El primer cumpleaños de Mito Uzumaki fue el día de ayer.

Ella como su madrina se auto asigno en organizar su fiesta de cumpleaños. Estaba muy emocionada desde hacía varios meses.

Todo fue excelente y perfecto, pero en el momento que la bebé estaba a punto de soplar las velas mientras todos cantaban el ´feliz cumpleaños` tuvo un momento de revelación maternal.

Se imaginó por un segundo que su hija era la bebé del cumpleaños y ella la que la sostenía con ternura cerca del pastel.

Y ahora solo pensaba en ello, no podía sacarlo de su cabeza.

Los años pasaban rápidamente, solo necesitaba la valentía para hacer lo que en su corazón mas deseaba profundamente.

-"Hiime, que haces aquí tan sola"- Jiraya dijo sentándose en la silla al lado de ella.

Levantando su mirada hacia su compañero sannin, amigo de la infancia, y…

-"Jiraya, tu eres hombre"-

-"He.. la última vez que revise, si lo era"_ Dijo el sannin divertido pidiendo una botella de sake.

-"tengo que hablar contigo de algo serio"- dijo con una sonrisa.

-"mh.. Claro, pero acabo de llegar y estamos de fiesta"_ con un trago empezó a celebrar todos los eventos que habían.

Jiraya ya había perdido las esperanzas de poder tener una familia propia desde hace años.

Su eterno amor frente a él nunca le correspondió, la última pelea contra Orochimaru recordaba esas dolorosas palaras acerca de nunca poder hacer que la rubia lo vea como mas que un amigo.

Así que desde hace un año dejo de tratar de impresionarla, invitarla a salir, etc. Ahora solo se enfocaba en su ahijado, entrenándolo y guiándolo, después de unos meses se dio cuenta que inconscientemente ya había empezado a sacar de su corazón a Tsunade, al ver qué pasaba sus días más ocupado en otras cosas que en la rubia nieta del primer Hokage.

Tsunade también sentía que su Ex –compañero de equipo ya no trataba de invitarle a salir y ni estar juntos como cada día al salir del hospital.

Al principio no le tomo mucha atención, pero después sentía que Jiraya era lo único de su antigua vida, esos días donde tenía una familia con ella y sonreía todos los días.

La relación con el sanin peli blanco con ella era complicada.

Darse cuenta de que no podía estar sin él le llevo a recordar todo lo que Jiraya había hecho por ella.

\- unas horas después -

-"Que nos paso Jiraya"- Tsunade con las mejillas sonrojadas por el Alcohol.

-"Nada Hime, solo seguimos nuestras vidas"- También con signos de embriaguez.

Caminando por las calles a altas horas de la noche en la aldea, Jiraya tenía abrazada de la cintura a la Tetona Senju.

Trataban de caminar en línea recta por media calle.

-"¿Has pensado alguna vez en tener una esposa e hijos, ya sabes, sentar cabeza?"- Tsunade le dijo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del peli blanco mientras seguían avanzando.

-"Claro que sí, todos los días"_ susurro lo ultimo mientras se perdía en el olor del cabello de la mujer que abrazaba.

-"Ayer en el cumpleaños de Mito-chan supe lo que quería"- levantando su mirada con esos ojos color miel hacia el hombre de melena blanca.

-"Y que es eso Tsunade-chan"_ le dijo deteniéndose y colocándose al frente de ella con ambas manos en sus cinturas mientras las movía acariciándola.

-"Es… " – se apego mas a él, juntando su busto contra el pecho de él. –"algo.."

-"Algo.. "- no aguantándose las ganas de besarla, junto sus labios contra los de ella. El alcohol era un muy buen detonante de la valentía, eso jiraya bien lo sabía, ya que nunca haría esto estando sobrio y mucho menos a ella, si así lo fuera ya no tendría dientes.

-"Algo.. hmm.. "- siguió con la conversación entre besos que se intensificaban.

Tsunade tomo del cuello al peli blanco apegándose aun más a él.

Jiraya sentía que perdía el control cuando su lengua peleaba contra la de la mujer que quisiera que fuera suya para siempre.

-"Es.. Algo que solo tú me puedes dar.."- le dijo envolviendo sus piernas en la cintura de Jiraya con un pequeño salto que obligo al peli blanco agarrar el firme trasero de ella. –"y algo que yo te puedo dar, algo que te va a encantar.."

Volviendo a besarla apasionadamente metió una mano en el pantalón de ella por un momento antes de que el ladrido de un perro le hiciera parar sus acciones.

Jiraya dándose cuenta por un segundo que estaban en medio de la calle, vio de reojo que estaban frente a un Hotel.

Era de Tres estrellas, podría pedir la Suite.

-"Hime, espera un minuto"- Dijo tomando todo el autocontrol que tenía en su cuerpo.

Pero Tsunade no se lo dejaba sencillo, ella quería seguir besándolo que incluso empezó a restregar sus intimidades a pesar de tener la ropa aun puesta.

-"Humm.. Jiraya-kunn"- sentía como su miembro era deseado por la senju.

-"Mierda.. "- Enviando un clon de sombra para conseguir la suite, espero unos 2 minutos fuera del hotel detrás de un árbol. Juró que casi empezaba a hacerle el amor a Tsunade ahí mismo.

-"Aquí está "_ el clon dijo entregándole la llave de la suite, que además pidió no ser molestados en toda la noche por el personal del hotel.

…. ADVERTENCIA LEMON….. Es el primero que hago, así que va a hacer ligero.

-" _Jiraya-kun_ "- Tsuande ronroneaba en la gran cama del hotel al ser lanzada ahí por el sannin sapo.

-"Por Kami, eres hermosa"- JIraya dijo retirando su ropa frente a la mujer que sin complicaciones retiro la parte superior de sus prendas.

Esa linda blusa plateada quedo tirada en el suelo como la ropa de Jiraya dando paso al rebote de los activos de Tsunade, eran copa F con pezones rosados.

El sannin creía que brillaron al verlos frente a él.

Jiraya que quedo solo en ropa interior se coloco encima de su amante rubia tomando de sus pechos con las manos logrando unos gemidos angelicales de la boca de ella.

-"Mas fuerte... "- gimió sonrojándose aun mas por la manipulación de sus pechos

-"Are mucho más que eso"- Llevándose a su boca el pezón izquierdo logro hacer gritar de placer a TSunade.

Y fue mucho más ruidosa con el otro seno.

Tomando de sus blancos cabellos los jalo pidiendo que no parara.

-"Giammm… Jiraya-kun"

-"Hime"- juntando sus labios con los de ella nuevamente peleando por dominar aquella batalla de lenguas.

Sus manos en el cuerpo del otro tocaban todo lo que podían.

-"Estoy lista" – dijo la rubia respirando entre cortadamente.

'Glup', trago Jiraya el nudo de su garganta algo nervioso.

Volviendo a quedar arrodillado entre las piernas de ella, tomo sus bellas piernas y se las puso en sus hombros.

Tomo sus pantalones de la orilla retirándolo.

Al terminar de sacarlos, su excitación subió al ver aquella diminuta braguita de encaje color rosado pastel adornado con un diminuto listón.

Si su miembro parecía duro como una roca, ahora creía que se convirtió de acero.

Tsunade bajo sus piernas y con sus manos empujo a su ahora amante quedando este de recostado de espaldas.

-"Eres algo lento mi amor"- Tsunade masturbaba su miembro por encima de su ropa interior dándole unos besos emocionando mucho a jiraya.

-"solo me quede mudo de la impresión"- Respondió sin dejar de ver como la rubia bajaba su ropa interior e inmediatamente agarrar su miembro para masajearlo.

Sintió como esas poderosas manos capases de destruir rocas gigantes envolver a su amigo especial.

Sus manos iban de arriba hacia debajo de manera lenta.

-"Voy a hacer lo que siempre has querido cuando miras mi pecho"- sonrió maliciosamente con sus senos apretando su miembro. –"Tengo que admitirlo jiraya-kun, me has sorprendido con tu tamaño"- dijo empezando a masturbar su pene con sus senos.

-"Woa…" – gemía el sannin aguantando todo lo que podía el evitar correrse.

-"me gusta escucharte gemir mi amor, probemos el sabor de tu amigo"_ dijo pasando su lengua por la cabeza del miembro de jiraya.

-"Kami…"-

Sonriendo al ver que su amante se mordía su labio inferior, decidió subir un poco las cosas.

Empezando con un par de besos en ese ciclope rosado, con entusiasmo empezó a succionar su miembro.

Jiraya apretó las sabanas respirando con dificultad.

Sus ojos no le mentían, veía al amor de su vida darle una mamada espectacular.

-"es el cielo"- dijo con vista al techo sintiendo que pronto explotaría.

Podía sentir su sabor, estaba muy duro, la punta rozaba su garganta. El líquido que salía aumentaba.

-"Hime… me ven.."_ dijo a punto de alcanzar el clímax.

Sin embargo tsunade dejo de complacer al peli blanco.

-"Que.."- jiraya volvió a la realidad al dejar de sentir la lengua de la rubia.

Pero lo que vio, lo dejo sin palabras.

Sentía que había encontrado la entrada al paraíso.

-"Hora del evento principal"- recostada en la cama total mente desnuda con las piernas abiertas formando una M perfecta con ellas, una mano en su seno derecho y la otra abriendo sus labios mayores de su vagina.

Sin responder a eso, acerco su rostro al coñito bien depilado de tsunade, sin poder creerlo, empezó a comerse la fruta prohibida.

Lambia, mordía, y succionaba aquella cueva rosada.

-"Giammmm… siii"- tsunade jalo ese cabello blanco entre sus piernas. –" si quieres puedes.. vi.. vivir a-ahí"- con sudor en su rostro conteniendo lo mas que podía sus gemidos.

-"Eres sabrosa"- dijo lambiendo todo lo que podía metiendo un par de dedos en esa húmeda cavidad.

-"Mierda.. estoy cerca"_ dijo apretando sus piernas alrededor de su cabeza –"Eres muy bueno con la lengua"

Aumentando la velocidad de sus lengüetazos en toda ese jugoso coñito de la legendaria sannin babosa, decidió llevarla al clímax mordiendo un poco su clítoris.

-"GGGiiiammmm.."- expulsando todos los jugos en la boca de su amante. Volteando su cabeza Hacia atrás junto con sus ojos perdidos en la lujuria.

Sin embargo, el peli blanco bebía su premio con entusiasmo alargando el placer.

Unos minutos después, la rubia había descansado lo suficiente de su clímax, el mejor que había tenido.

-"Has el jutsu Hime, rápido"_ dijo respirando con un toro excitado, hasta baba de un costado de su boca se derramaba. Esperaba que la rubia hiciera el jutsu anticonceptivo con rapidez.

Pudo ver en sus ojos la lujuria contenido por ella.

Pero solo negó con la cabeza incapaz de encontrar su voz.

-"Fuck.." Tsunade dijo al sentir la punta del pene de jiraya que empezaba a entrar en ella. –"Ahh.."

-"No me contendré.. "- dijo besándola apasionadamente. Pasando el sabor de sus jugos a ella misma.

-"Giammm.."- solo pudo enrollar sus piernas en la cintura de él, obligándolo a penetrarla completamente.

-"Eres deliciosa mi amor"_ dijo con los brazos apoyados en la cama a la altura de la cabeza de su rubia.

Desde ese punto los gemidos de La nieta del primer Hokage no pararon en toda la noche que solo eran opacados por los sonidos de sus cuerpos chocando frenéticamente.

-"Ho! Si!... "- con la cabeza entre las almohadas y sabanas desordenadas sentía como era embestida furiosamente por su amante que no bajaba el ritmo en lo que transcurría de la velada.

\- FIN LEMAON Y FLASHBACK -

-"Hime… ¿estás bien?"

-"He.. si, solo recordaba algunas cosas"

El sannin solo beso la punta de la nariz de ella e ingreso al compuesto senju con su hijo todavía en brazos seguida de la rubia.

El sonrojo de Tsunade seguía en su rostro, además de una sonrisa que no se borraría en mucho tiempo.

…

Al día Siguiente.

En cierta Mansión, el desayuno se llevaba de manera tranquila.

-"QUE!?"

Bueno, no tan tranquila.

-"No grites tan temprano Sochi"- Kushina dijo bebiendo de su Té con tostadas al lado.

-"Lo siento Kaa-san"_ dijo aun aturdido por lo que acababa de enterarse. –"Solo que no esperaba eso"

Minato solo asentía con la cabeza y ojos cerrados aun sin creer todavía lo que había pasado hace un par de días.

Mito solo comía panqueques con miel muy elegante al igual que su madre, ambas eran como dos gotas de agua, nadie dudaba de que fueran madre e hija.

…FLASHBACK HACE UN PAR DE DIAS…..

Eran alrededor de las dos y media de la tarde y una pequeña peli roja salía hacia el patio frontal de la mansión Uzumaki.

Detrás de ella, dos maid caminaban con dirección a una mesa y sillas de jardín de colores blancos además de una sombrilla que brindaba la sombra necesaria en un brillante sol de la tarde.

-"Ojou-sama, un nuevo equipo llegara para entrenar en los muros"_ una tercer maid dijo llevando una bandeja con galletas y una jarra de limonada con cubitos de hielo.

-"Okey"- dijo la pequeña para correr al centro del patio y acostarse de espalda en el pasto observando a las mariposas revolotear alrededor de ella.

Las maid solo se sentaron en las sillas sirviéndose de aquel líquido y degustando de las galletas.

Aun que no lo crean, la peli roja princesa tenía una agenda con la cual cumplir.

Con sus padres ocupados en sus trabajos, ella tenía el tiempo suficiente para entrenar con su madrina, Tomar el té, jugar con sus amigas, estudiar, etc.

Hablando de entrenar en los muros, Todo shinobi y Kunoichi de Konoha ha montado guardia antes en la aldea.

El trabajo en equipo en vigilar las paredes de su hogar era muy importante, y también como el hecho de que hacer cuando hay un espía o alguien tratando de entrar sin permiso.

Ese entrenamiento se ha vuelto importante ya que daba la idea también de cómo infiltrarse en una aldea enemiga.

Una buena sesión de entrenamiento acerca de todo esto era en los muros de la mansión, pero antes de eso, debían dar un informe al dueño de ella, o quien esté a cargo, y como la única que quedaba en las tardes ahí de la familia uzumaki era Mito, era algo interesante.

….

Hayate gekko caminaba junto con su equipo genin delante de él.

Tosiendo un poco, saco de su bolsillo táctico unas píldoras contra sus alergias.

Ingiriéndolas, dio las gracias mentalmente a tsunade Senju por haber revisado su caso.

Una extraña alergia le había afectado desde niño, según entiende era al polen en el aire, y viviendo en un lugar rodeado de bosques y flores era de esperar enfermarse todo el tiempo.

-"Ne, Sensei, ¿por qué vamos a la mansión del Hokage?"- un Niño de cabello rubio opaco largo atado en una cola de cabello alta de doce años dijo levantando su mirada a su instructor.

-"Si sensei, pensé que entrenaríamos como hacer una emboscada perfecta"_ otro niño con voz estoica y lentes oscuros en sus ojos además de una chaqueta de cuello alto, apoyó lo dicho por su compañero.

-"Eso haremos, pero solo ahora realizaremos un reconocimiento del lugar para practicar, tenemos toda la semana para hacer lo que les prometí y también que ya no había espacio en el muro norte donde normalmente se llevan a cabo estos entrenamientos"

El sensei les dijo a sus alumnos calmando sus dudas.

-"Los muros de la Mansion Uzumaki tienen poderosos sellos y están muy bien construidas, al ser muros más pequeños que los que rodean la aldea brinda un excelente simulacro de cómo deberíamos actuar durante una emergencia además de que desarrollaremos habilidades extras de infiltración y sigilo"_ una niña peli negra de coleta pequeña dándole un corte de piña dijo mientras caminaba delante de todos ellos, tenía una mirada neutra pero una sonrisa algo malévola. –"Les dije que estudiaran ayer ¿sí o no?"_ les dijo sonriendo aun más apretado los puños.

-"He.. Claro, estudiamos"- el rubio dijo con las manos alzadas en defensa mientras que buscaba en apoyo de su amigo.

-"S-sip estudiamos mu-ucho"

Ambos pequeños temblaban de miedo hacia su compañera kunoichi . hayate solo sonreía por como la chica logro domar a sus compañeros a base de miedo puro.

Las mujeres nara daban mucho miedo.

De pronto, sintió como la fuerza lo apoyaba al escuchar un `problemático´ de los varones nara en la aldea.

Dejando eso de lado, después de una caminata tranquila a su destino, se encontraron con unas puertas gigantes, bueno no eran normales.

-"Identificación por favor"- Uno de los guardias les dijo a modo de saludo.

El equipo Hayate entrego cada uno sus acreditaciones junto con un pergamino de permiso de entrenamiento en la mansión Uzumaki.

-"jeje… suerte"- otro guardia les dijo sabiendo lo que les esperaba.

Hayate solo sonrió en complicidad sabiendo a que venía eso.

Shara Nara, Rento Yamanaka, Hotaru Aburame: equipo genin numero diez; nunca antes habían estado en la Mansión Uzumaki.

Estaban algo estupefactos en su primer vistazo.

Aquellos tres al ser miembros de clanes importantes en Konoha estaban acostumbrados en aquellos lujos en las casa de los lideres de sus respectivos hogares.

Pero aquella mansión frente a ellos era otro nivel.

Un sudor en la sien de cada uno se hizo presente debido a su nerviosismo, si llegaran a quebrar algo en un descuido de seguro les costaría mucho.

Shara solamente se dio la vuelta y miro con una expresión severa a sus compañeros masculinos.

-"Estropean algo y están muertos"_ sus ojos se ensombrecieron por su cabello y apretó sus puños en amenaza.

Ambos chicos solo asintieron rápidamente tratando de tranquilizarla.

Ambos chicos de 12 años se conocían my bien desde la academia, ellos con otros amigos más habían hecho varias travesuras en la academia, pero tuvieron la suerte en su contra al ser asignados con la mejor Kunoichi de su generación, digamos que las travesuras.. Digo aventuras planeadas con anterioridad eran interrumpidas con anticipación por su dominante compañera de equipo.

Shara Nara es miembro como su apellido lo dice del clan Nara.

Tomando el ejemplo de su madre y otras Kunoichis de gran fuerza había decidido en sus días de la academia será la mejor de todas, el día de la asignación de equipo supo que la suerte estaba en su contra.

Ese día respiro tratando de tranquilizarse al escuchar su nombre ser emparejado con ese par de tontos.

Había muchos otros compañeros muy competentes y habilidosos, estudiantes sin clanes interesantes.

-"No se quede hay parados, tenemos cosas por hacer"- Hayate les dijo adelantándose por aquel camino de piedra con flores en los bordes.

-"Hai"_ los tres genin apresuraron en seguir a su sensei.

…..

-"Recuérdenme felicitar a chef-oji-san por las galletas, están muy deliciosas"

-"Claro Ojou-sama"_ una maid dijo anotando en una libreta de bolsillo para después servir mas limonada con cubitos de Hielo en el vaso de la pequeña Mito.

Después de unos minutos, cuatro personas se estaban acercando lentamente hacia la mesa donde ellas tomaban un refrescante pero ligero refrigerio.

Hayate al estar al frente de sus pupilos se detuvo al estar unos tres metros de la niña de cabellos carmesí. Tomando una postura firme e inclinándose en modo de respeto volteo su mirada a los genin que lo miraban extraño. Con un movimiento de sus ojos, pidió silenciosamente que lo imitaran.

-"Buenas tardes Mito-sama, el equipo Diez solicita su permiso para cumplir con su misión en su territorio"_ una maid se acerco a él recibiendo el pergamino de su misión para llevárselo a su Ojou-sama.

-"Buenas Tardes Gekko-san"

Los genin levantaron su mirada y se sorprendieron al ver a una niña de no más de cinco años frente a ellos, sostenía el rollo de su misión con sus manitas y lo leía con sus ojos rápidamente.

Tomando una pluma de la mesa, los firmo con ` **M 3 U** ´ al final.

-"Tienen veinte minutos antes de que mi compromiso próximo llegue"- le dijo al Jounin que solo asintió guardando el pergamino.

-"Estaremos listos Mito-sama, con su permiso nos retiramos"- dijo inclinándose nuevamente para después girar hacia sus estudiantes y señalar el camino.

Los tres genin se volvieron a quedar quietos como al entrar a la mansión.

La niña de cinco años estaba mirándolos fijamente con una sonrisa. Sentían que ocultaba algo.

Shara estaba formando una y mil teorías acerca de lo que planeaba la dulce niña, parecía que ella estaba a cargo del lugar. Incluso su sensei se inclino a ella. Era la hija del Hokage obviamente, pero era la primera vez que la veía en persona. No sabía muy bien que pensar.

En cambio los chicos, estaban ligeramente sonrojados al ver a Mito en persona.

Ambos tenían una camiseta blanca con la foto de mito estampada debajo de su uniforme shinobi.

La pequeña era como una Idol en la aldea, tenía su propio club de fans.

Kushina Uzumaki nuca creyó hace un año que su pequeña Hija terminaría siendo una celebridad con mucha rapidez al llevar a su hija a una inocente sesión de fotos como regalo de cumpleaños.

A la matriarca Uzumaki le gustaba guardar recuerdos, y aprovechando la belleza de su niña quiso sorprender a su esposo e Hijo con esas fotos, sin duda en la boda de Mito se las mostraría a todo el mundo. Wuajajaja.

Lo que resulto fue una bomba de publicidad, entrevistas e invitaciones a programas de televisión donde Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze era la estrella.

-´No puede ser… es ella…´- El yamanaka decía en su cabeza empezando a temblarle las manos. -´Tengo todas las revistas en donde sale de portada y las figuras de porcelana, solo me falta su autógrafo!´

-`Necesito sacarme una foto con ella, sería un héroe en las reuniones del club´- el aburame no pensaba diferente. Incluso sus insectos se alborotaban de la emoción.

-"(Tos) (tos) No tenemos mucho tiempo"_ Hayate les dijo haciéndolos reaccionar.

-"ha-ai sensei"_ dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo inclinándose y correr hacia lo que venían a hacer.

… quince minutos después….

-"Muy buenas tardes Hyuga-sama"- el guardia se inclino a modo de respeto recibiendo la misma formalidad por parte de la pequeña persona delante de él.

-"Tengo un compromiso con Mito-chan, Mi primo vino conmigo como escolta"- sonriendo un poco la Heredera del clan Hyuga estaba vestida con un kimono blanco con bordes azules que combinaba con sus cabellos cortos y Obi plateado.

Neji detrás de ella, fue enviado por su tío para cuidar a su prima.

Su rostro serio observaba todo su entorno, su padre le había sonreído y mencionado que era un honor acompañar a la heredera del clan y representar la imagen de este en un lugar muy importante.

Con esas palabras en su pequeña cabeza, un Neji Hyuga de poco más de siete años se tomaba su papel de aspirante a genin y miembro del Clan del Byakugan muy enserio.

-"Neji-nii-san"- Hinata le llamo cuando estaba por cruzar esas grandes puertas.

-"Y-ya voy"- neji trato de no avergonzarse por distraerse, su madre le había dicho de qué debía cuidar de su familia y no dudar de sus habilidades.

El clan Hyuga había hecho muchos avances como clan, aquella marca maldita del pájaro enjaulado había sido decretada como ilegal por el consejo shinobi y el Hokage.

Hiashi Hyuga había sido el mayor partidario en abolir ese sello que había esclavizado a su familia por generaciones.

Tuvieron problemas en un principio, ya que para desaparecer esa maldición, tenía que convencer a toda la rama principal de ello. Pero empeoro más la situación cuando se encontraron a miembros de la rama primaria de haber realizado actos de corrupción, lavado de dinero y entre otras cosas.

El consejo Shinobi, civil y todos los altos mandos como el daimyo del fuego, el Hokage y el ex hokage tenían al clan Hyuga en sus manos gracias a esa información y pruebas.

Lastimosamente las cosas solo iban a arreglarse con las cabezas decapitadas de lo implicados en esos delitos, todo fue muy privado pero en presencia de todos los miembros del clan del Byakugan.

-'El clan Hyuga puede salvarse de la Humillación y exilio de todo el país del fuego si cumplen mis demandas, tienen mi palabra de que contarán con la protección de Konoha'

Neji siguió avanzando recordando esas palabras del hokage que Hizashi e Hiashi le contaron cuando le hablaron sobre la maldición del pájaro enjaulado, no podía imaginar a su familia dividida por un sello.

El pensar demasiado en ello lo aterraba.

…

El par de Hyugas avanzo por aquel hermoso pastizal muy verde hacia donde una peli roja acompañados de Maids los esperaban acercarse lo suficiente, neji que estaba detrás de su prima un par de pasos se inclino igual que la Hyuga heredera.

Aquellas niñas se saludaron formalmente como les habían enseñado prácticamente al instante de dar sus primeros pasos.

Ambas se miraron de forma seria.

Se acercaron hasta estar frente a frente.

Neji solo suspiro sabiendo lo que pasaría..

-"Hina-chaaaaaann!"

-"Mi-chaaaaaannnn!"

Ambas saltaron abrazándose fuertemente y daban vueltas gritando emoción.

-"…" el pequeño neji solo avanzo hasta la mesa que estaba con galletas, saludando a las señoritas que le sirvieron un poco de limonada, cerró los ojos y se relajó.

-"vi tus fotos en la revista ayer, estas preciosas ahí"- Hinata y mito corrían como niñas.. (Bueno eran niñas) en el patio persiguiendo mariposas, por alguna extraña razón, aparecían muchas cuando la Uzumaki se sentía feliz.

Unos minutos después, El equipo Diez volvía de hacer un reconocimiento de donde practicarían sus ejercicios.

-"Ne, sensei"- Rento le dijo a su superior. –"¿Iremos a la barbacoa akimichi?!"_ con ojos brillantes le pregunto viendo que mañana empezarían su entrenamiento.

-"Apoyo al yamanaka"- Hotaru dijo sintiendo como el hambre le llegaba.

-"Que graciosos muchachos, pero todavía no acabamos"- Hayate les dijo con un sonrisa.

Shara solo tenía una idea de aquello, y tenía que ver con una niña peli roja, eso le parecía problemático.

-'Demonios, ya empiezo a sonar como mi padre'_ Shara maldijo mentalmente por pensar así.

-"Nuestra misión es entrenar en los muros, no?"_ el yamanaka miro a su camarada aburame que solo se encogió de hombros.

-"el reconocimiento era parte de nuestro entrenamiento, pero la misión es una de escolta"_ su sensei les respondió.

-"Enserio?!"_ el yamanaka salto de felicidad.

-"Eso si es una verdadera misión"- con una sonrisa tapada por su chaqueta el aburame.

Su sensei les fue guiando de nuevo hacia donde la pequeña mito estaba.

-"Eso estuvo divertido"_ Mito decía mientras una de las maid le limpiaba el rostro y sus manos después de haber jugado por unos minutos.

-"Si, tal vez mi hermanita quiera venir a jugar otro día"_ Hinata le respondió mientras otra maid le limpiaba también.

Amabas amigas sonreían después de sudar un poco.

Habían corrido por todo el patio y charlado mucho.

-"Mito-sama, Estamos a sus órdenes"- Hayate dijo sorprendiendo a sus estudiantes. Bueno los chicos, la chica solo suspiro.

-"Es-espere sensei, dijo que seriamos escolta!.."- Rento dijo algo sorprendido.

-"Así es, queremos ir al cumpleaños de sasuke-kun"- Mito les dijo cruzando los brazos con un puchero en su rostro.

-"…"- Rento, hotaru, Hayate y sorpresivamente Neji tuvieron que tapar sus narices para evitar que la sangre les saliera a montones debido a lo kawaii que mito-chan desprendía.

-"Tch.."- Shara solo negó con la cabeza a la debilidad de esos hombres.

-"de-de acuerdo, la llevaremos donde quiera mito-sama!"- Rento y hotaru aun sonrojados se acercaron y arrodillaron delante de la peli roja apoyando sus cabezas en el suelo.

-"No saben lo patéticos que se ven."_ shara les dijo con pena ajena.

-"A-antes te-nemos que-e pasar po-or Ino-chan"- Hinata les dijo con voz tímida a la aparición de personas nuevas, ella estaba detrás de mito y al hablar solo asomo su rostro por encima del hombro de esta con sus mejillas sonrojadas y bellos ojos perlados.

El par de genin levantaron sus cabezas y miraron hacia la heredera Hyuga, esta vez ambos fueron expulsados por la fuerza de salida de su sangre en sus fosas nasales al estar tan cerca de tanta Kawaiidez.

-"Estúpidos"_ la nara suspirando nuevamente.

…

Después de que el yamanaka y el aburame despertaron se pusieron en marcha con su misión de escolta. Una escolta dentro de la aldea, los genin no se quejaron debido a que resultaría fácil y podrían comer después de acabar.

-"Espero que mi regalo le guste, mi mami me dijo que onii-chan tuvo unos de estos también"_ Mito dijo mientras caminaba al lado de Hinata enseñándole una caja mediana con varios pares de guantes tipo Anbu. Estos eran hechos de un material resistente y flexible con una placa de metal en su dorso. Cabe decir que había de muchos tamaños para que los use mientras pasen los años.

-"Eso esta genial mito-chan"_ Hinata le dijo mientras sonreía. –"Yo le regalare un juego de kunais plateados, le pedí a mi padre que me traiga un regalo para sasuke-kun y estos se ven muy bien"

Ambas niñas reían mientras eran seguidas de las tres maids que agarraron los regalos de las niñas para que no se cansaran, el trió de señoritas tenían el rostro muy serio.

Rara vez salían de la mansión Uzumaki con su Ojou-sama sin alguno de sus señores, sea Kushina o Minato.

Las cosas se pusieron más delicadas teniendo a una de las mejores amigas de mito. La Hyuga y la uzumaki eran muy cercanas junto con la Heredera yamanaka, eran niñas y tenían citas de juegos muy seguido.

También estaba la heredera del clan Kurama, pero ella era un par de años mayor, así que sus interacciones eran muy pocas, de mayor importancia solo en fiestas sociales entre líderes de clanes.

Para ser honestas, estaban algo tensas.

Habían sido los sirvientes personales de Mito Uzumaki desde que ella tenía dos años y medio de edad.

Muchas riesgos se cometían el salir a las calles y caminar por la aldea, confiaban en su hogar y sus habitantes, pero nunca había que bajar la guardia al caminar con Mito y Hinata, las demás aldeas harían lo imposible por tener en sus manos a cualquiera de ellas.

Mientras tanto.. Neji estaba delante de las niñas activando por momentos su Byakugan, podía ver a los genin que los estaban escoltando, ellos decidieron avanzar en ocultos alrededor de ellos ya que ser un grupo grande levantarían muchas sospechas que no querían, además que su misión acabaría al llegar a recinto Uchiha, desde ese punto los miembros del clan del Sharingan serian los responsables de su seguridad.

Siguieron caminando por varias calles hasta que se detuvieron frente a un bonito edificio que tenía una gran florería en la planta baja.

-"Gahh.."

Neji estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando fue golpeado por esta.

-"Opss, lo siento neji-san"- Ino Yamanaka dijo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-"No es nada"- susurro avergonzado por no haber visto salir a la pequeña rubia, tenia ojos para poder ver a través de las paredes y ahora tenía una marca roja en la frente debido al portazo que le había dado la rubia.

-"jijijjiji…"- Mito y Hinata trataban de no reírse; fallando en el intento.

-"Mmph.."- el Hyuga solo aparto la mirada esperando que esto nunca fuera mencionado en un futuro.

-"Hey, Mito-chan!, Hina-chan!"- La rubia se acerco para abrasarlas muy fuerte y después reírse con sus amigas.

-"Ino-chan donde está tu regalo, vamos a llegar tarde"_ Hinata le dijo a modo de reproche a su olvidadiza amiga.

-"Jeje.. Cierto, ya vuelvo!"_ exclamo la yamanaka que veloz entro de nuevo a la tienda por el regalo olvidado.

-"Mira Hina-chan, la Boutique ^ROSA^ tiene una nueva colección!" – mito dijo señalando una tienda de ropa al otro lado de la calle

-"Si!, tengo ganas de cambiar mi guarda ropa desde hace días!" – las niñas se agarraron de las manos y saltaban esperando ansiosas a ino para hacer unas cuantas compras exprés.

Hayate, neji y las maid sonrieron forzadamente, shara solo levanto una ceja mientras que el aburame y el Yamanaka se preguntaban si les dejarían opinar y sacar unas cuantas fotografías.

…..

-"¿No deberías estar en una fiesta de cumpleaños fugaku?"

-"Ya estaba de salida para allá, solo que antes quería que leyeras esto para tener tu aprobación"- el líder del clan Uchiha dejo un pergamino en el escritorio para después salir a paso calmado a la fiesta de su hijo menor.

-"Te daré la respuesta mañana"- Suspirando, hace unos momentos había terminado una reunión con el consejo shinobi.

Estos meses más de cinco años han pasado volando para el Hokage rubio, se sentía muy estresado, Su hijo mayor estaba en una misión cerca del país de las olas junto a Hana e Itachi.

Su pequeña hija, la niña de sus ojos, estaba en una fiesta de cumpleaños, su esposa debía seguir en su oficina con su papeleo diario al igual que el.

'Documento de alianza entre clanes'

El clan Uchiha & El clan Inuzuka por medio de este documento dirigido a las autoridades correspondientes solicitan la validación de este para realizar una alianza por medios matrimoniales entre los herederos Itachi Uchiha y Hana Inuzuka… …. ….

-"… Mina-kun"_

-"Ha... hola Hime"_ dijo el rubio deteniendo su lectura para saludar a su esposa con un beso en sus labios.

-"¿Qué es eso?"- viendo el documento que tenía en sus manos.

-"Pues... digamos que se han apresurado un poco en hacer el compromiso"- dijo con un suspiro.

-"ho, No creo que mikoto aceptara eso, bueno aun siendo Itachi y Hana muy jóvenes aun"

Ambos siguieron leyendo aquel documento, sin duda ese par de jóvenes enamorados se llevarían una sorpresa, una muy grande.

-"Pues la firma de Mikoto está aquí"_ Minato dijo viendo el final del documento donde muchas firmas estaban. –"Solo faltan las firmas de sangre de los novios".

-"Dieciséis años, muy jóvenes"

-"Esa es la edad que han acordado para que se casen, en tres años serán los primeros de su generación en casarse"- suspirando, el rubio quería decir algo de lo que se iba a arrepentir. –"Solo falta Naruto… "

-"Naruto tiene que elegir. Sakura es la más bonita aun que Koyuki es más inteligente, pero la nieta de mifune es más fuerte…

`Por que dije eso…' – el rubio maldijo escuchando el parloteo de su esposa acerca de su futura nuera.

….

-"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SASUKE-KUN!"

El trió de niñas dijo al ingresar en la casa principal del clan Uchiha.-

-"Gracia por venir!"- un Sasuke uchiha de siete años de edad vestido con una camisa manga larga azul oscuro, unos pantalones oscuros hasta los tobillos y medias blancas. Su cabello estaba creciendo formando algo parecido a la cola de un pato. –"¿Quiénes son ellos?" – pregunto viendo a cada miembro del equipo diez con montones de bolsas de compras en sus brazos.

-"Es nuestra escolta, pero vimos un par de tiendas con ropa de moda y no nos resistimos en comprar unos vestidos rápidamente" – Ino yamanaka le dijo como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

'un par de tiendas, uff… ' – el equipo diez dijo con cansancio en sus mentes al recordar como las niñas compraban todo lo que veían. Sentían que se desmayarían en cualquier momento debido a la cantidad de bolsas que obviamente tenían prohibido dejar en el suelo.

'Nunca más volveré a comprar…' – shara dijo mentalmente pensando en lo que su padre debe aguantar al acompañar a su madre y a ella a las baratas de fin de mes.

Sonriendo compadeciéndose del equipo genin que soporto toda esa travesía de las tiendas, conociendo a sus amigas que eran compradoras compulsivas era de suponerse esperar esto.

Después de despedir a la 'escolta' con las compras hacia la mansión, llevo a las chicas hacia el salón principal a las maids y a neji, que por cierto era un buen amigo al ser primo de hinata.

-"La comida esta deliciosa"- chouji akimichi tenía en sus piernas un gran plato con alimentos que se había traído de un pequeño buffet de a un costado del salón.

-"No seas problemático Chouji"_ el joven nara era shikamaru que estaba al lado con los ojos cerrados pero con un cono de cumpleaños en su cabeza.

-"Ya llegaron mis chicas favoritas!"_ Kiba inuzuka dijo al igual que su amigo con un cono pero algo inclinado hacia la izquierda.

Las tres niñas llegaban siguiendo al cumpleañero.

-"Chicas, como están!, espero que no me hayan extrañado mucho!"- Kiba dijo apareciendo atrás de HInata y Mito colocando sus brazos en las pequeñas cinturas de las niñas.

El trió de amigas solo rio del comportamiento inquieto del inuzuka.

El niño con una sonrisa presumida apretó su abraso pegando su cuerpo con las de ellas, miraba a sus amigos que decía 'soy mejor que ustedes'.

Sin embargo un escalofrío recorrió toda la espalda del chico canino, inmediatamente detuvo el abraso hacia las chicas que estas solo sonrieron aun mas por lo que venía.

-"Cuidado donde pones tus manos chico perro"- unas voces detrás de él le hablaron en tono sepulcral.

Volteando la cabeza escuchando las risas de las chicas y sus amigos, vio como tres maids tenían su rostro ensombrecido con los puños apretados debido a la ira, además de un chico igual que Hinata solo que este tenía sus ojos con venas brotadas en su rostro.

-"AAHHHHHHHH!"

…..

Era el momento del atardecer en konoha.

La pequeña familia real llegaba a casa después de una agradable fiesta de cumpleaños en la casa principal uchiha.

Minato y Kushina habían ido a recoger a su pequeña Hija, lo raro fue ver aun Kiba Inuzuka aterrorizado al verlos, de seguro había hecho alguna travesura.

Después de haber regresado a casa, Mito les dijo algo a sus padres que le llamo la atención.

-"Vi que el padre de sasuke-kun le enseño a lanzar una bola de fuego, y ahora en el cumpleaños le regalo otro pergamino con otro jutsu"- haciendo un puchero, cruzo sus brazos. –"Quiero hacer algo así"

-"Pues mito-chan, primero tienes que saber que afinidad elemental tienes"_ Minato le dijo acercándose a la peli roja menor y arrodillarse para estar a su altura. –"Si quieres podemos averiguarlo ahora mismo"

Mito solo sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaron, Kushina le devolvió la sonrisa, se coloco detrás de ella y acarició sus cabellos.

-"Solo concentra un poco de chakra en este papel"_ minato le dijo después de darle un papel de chakra en su pequeña palma de la mano derecha.

Ambos padres estaban muy ansiosos por saber esto, todos estos años habían estado enseñando a Mito; Tsunade enseñaba mucho a mito sobre el cuerpo humano y ninjutsu medico, su taijutsu uzumaki estaba muy refinado, en shurikenjutsu tenía muy buena puntería y fuerza.

Pero a diferencia de su primer hijo, Mito tenía un chakra más denso y en menor cantidad, pero aun así tenía más chakra que un chounin o un jounin recién promovido. Debido a eso el ninjutsu había quedado para último después de haber controlado completamente su chakra.

Aquel papel en la palma de mito, se dividió por la mitad asombrando a sus padres, la mitad de la izquierda se humedeció lentamente desde el centro hasta deshacerse completamente por el agua. Mientras que la otra mitad se deshizo convirtiéndose en polvo muy fino.

Minato estaba impresionado, su hija tenia afinidad elemental por el agua y la tierra, sin duda algo asombroso.

-"Si!, agua y tierra"_ mito dijo asombrada y ansiosa. –"Podre hacer un jutsu genial con esto?"

-"JIjij.. si querida, solo tienes que… MITO!"- kushina le decía a su hija cuando la vio correr al patio mientras brincaba de un lado al otro dejando de escucharla.

-"hahajaja.. déjala ser, está muy emocionada"_ El rubio abrazo a su esposa que estaba sonriendo sabiendo que su hija ya estaba creciendo. –"uff.. Mi clon de la oficina se disipó, hay unos papeles importantes que revisar"_ besando a su esposa, esta lo sujeto del cuello y evito la salida del rubio.

-"Date prisa si"_ le dijo luego de terminar aquel gran beso a su esposo para después soltarlo y verlo desaparecer en un destello amarillo

-"Oka-channnnn.."- Mito la llamo después de acabar de saltar.

-"que ocurre mi amor"- le dijo sentándose al lado de ella en el pasto.

"Puedes enseñarme algún jutsu.. por fa.."_ Con sus ojitos de cachorro activados.

-"Esta bien, está bien"_ con una sonrisa dijo mientras hacía unos sellos con las manos. –"Es un jutsu de elemento tierra, imita los mismos sellos que hice"- kushina luego coloco sus manos en el suelo provocando que una pared de tierra de un metro de altura surgiera del suelo.

-"Wooaaaa… genial!"- Mito dijo con brillos en sus ojos al ver aquel espectáculo.

-"Se llama [ELEMENTO TIERRA: PARED DE TIERRA], es muy útil en defensa, puse poco chakra en el por eso es pequeño"_ Kushina le dijo colocando la manos de nuevo en el suelo haciendo uso de su manipulación elemental deshizo aquella pared dejando de nuevo el patio como nuevo.

-"okey, es mi turno!"- Mito hizo los mismos sellos que su madre, bueno no todos, aumento unos cuantos más por equivocación, colocando sus manos en el suelo mientras concentraba chakra como en sus clases de ninjutsu medico con su sensei Tsunade.

Todo el patio empezó a brillar de un color verdoso, Kushina no sabía que ocurría hasta que mito quito sus manos y todo quedo lleno de flores.

Kushina abrió mucho los ojos y después de ver todo a su alrededor miro a su hija que al igual que ella estaba muy sorprendida.

…. -FIN FLASHBACK - ….

-"Así que… "_ Miro a su hermanita que seguía comiendo tranquilamente. –"Elemento madera"

-"Sip, anoche no te lo dijimos por que estabas cansado"- Minato le dijo terminando su desayuno. –"Ha, antes de irme. Hana, Itachi y tú deben ir al medio día a mi oficina"_ El rubio beso a su esposa para después desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

Minutos después…

-"Con que hay un grupo para entrenar en los muros"

-"Así es onii-chan, tambien fui al cumpleaños de sasuke-kun, Ino y Hina-chan se divirtieron mucho también"

-"eso está muy bien mito-chan"- dijo acariciando sus cabellos.

-"¿Iras a entrenar de nuevo onii-chan?"- dijo riendo después para poner sus ojitos de cachorro para que la lleve con él.

-"Claro, ¿quieres venir?"

-"Siii!"

Avanzando hacia la entrada una sensación de terror invadió al uzumaki masculino deteniéndolo.

-"NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

-"Ho, ho"- El Uzumaki tuvo que desviar la mirada porque se sentía culpable.

-"NADA DE 'HO HO', TENIAMOS UNA CITA DE DESAYUNO!"- La peli rosada había entrado de golpe en la mansión y estaba echando furia por todo su cuerpo.

Incluso Mito estaba mirándolo acusatoriamente.

-"Mierda, lo olvide..."- susurro sintiéndose un idiota. –"Sakura-chan, po-por que mejor va-vamos a caminar un poco."_ Naruto dijo tratando de aliviar el ambiente de muerte que ambas mujeres le daban.

-"Olvidaste una cita onii-chan"- con sus ojos entre cerrados y brazos cruzados. –"Oni-chan baka!"

-"Esta es la quinta vez que pasa esto"- sakura avanzo jalando de la oreja al uzumaki y lo fue arrastrando fuera de la casa.

-"Duele sakura-chan, duele"

-"Si te sigues quejando te va a doler más!" volteo la cabeza hacia la niña peli roja y le sonrió como un ángel, -"Puedes venir si quieres mito-chan" – la niña asintió mientras sonreía del comportamiento de esos dos.

La pareja salió de la casa con un uzumaki adolorido y una furiosa peli rosado.

Además de una niña con pensamientos malévolos.

-"Me gusta el jardín, ¿a cuál jardinero contrataron?"

….

-"Es hora de que nuestro plan comience mi querido amigo"

-"mmm… Por donde quieres comenzar Nagato"

-"Pues la verdad me gustaría iniciar algún conflicto entre las naciones no tan pacificas"

-"todas excepto la nación del fuego con sus aliados y la nación del hierro cuelgan de un hilo"

-"hahahaha tienes razón"- Con una sonrisa arrogante cerró los ojos por un momento para después suspirar y mirar a los ojos a su amigo del alma. –"En ese caso, haremos lo que hanzo quiso hacer hace ya tiempo, solo que nosotros lo haremos bien"

-"¿Quieres que llame a konan para poder salir?"

-"claro"- viendo como su amigo se salía de la habitación, se acerco al balcón donde pudo admirar desde la altura considerable de donde estaba como la lluvia cubría toda su aldea en un hermoso día.

-"Nagato-sama, misión exitosa"- un joven de quince años de edad vestido con su uniforme Anbu de amegakure y mascara de pez gato estaba inclinado ofreciendo un pergamino delante del nombrado anteriormente.

-"Excelente takato-kun"- tomando aquel pergamino, lo colocó en su escritorio para después con un poco de chakra liberar lo que había allí sellado.

Diez cabezas de personas entre hombres y mujeres con sus protectores de frente ninja aun puestas de diferentes aldeas.

-"Todos eran nivel jounin, estaban cruzando nuestras fronteras sin algún tipo de permiso"

-"mmm.. No veo a ninguno de konoha"- dijo con una voz de decepción.

-"no vi a ninguno mi señor"

-"Creo que deberíamos hacer algo para provocarlos.. uummm… ya que." – dijo encogiéndose de hombros para volver su mirada en el joven Anbu. –"Muy buen trabajo, has mantenido la seguridad de nuestro hogar que tanto a sufrido todas estas décadas"- con una sonrisa algo exagerada apunto a un punto en la pared. -"Tu abuelo estaría orgulloso"

Sin siquiera voltear a ver donde apuntaba su líder, supo a lo que se refería.

En ese punto, la cabeza de una persona estaba puesta como lo estaría un trofeo de cacería, esta persona tenía un respirador común en Amegakure.

Solo que el nombre de 'HANZO' escrito debajo de la cabeza era lo curioso.

…..

-"Aquí está la cuenta"- Una señora encargada de la caja en una tienda de productos electrónicos dijo a nuestro pobre protagonista que ya resignado habría su billetera en forma de sapo verde para cancelar lo que su hermanita y novia habían querido como forma de aceptar sus disculpas.

-"Gracias por nuestros regalos Naruto-kun"- Sakura dijo besando en la mejilla a su novio que solo asintió.

-"Onii-chan me encanta"- Mito también le agradeció solo que estuviera distraída con su nuevo Smartphone.

Todos en la aladea tenían un teléfono celular desde hace años, cuando el país de la primavera exporto aquellos aparatos fue una bomba de popularidad, muchas empresas de telecomunicaciones competían por ser la mejor.

Aun que eso es historia de relleno, continuemos con nuestro protagonista.

-"el MY-phone tiene una muy buena cámara"- Sakura dijo haciendo una selfie y compartirla en una red social.

Naruto solo sonrió unos segundos para después oír un gruñido agudo, buscando el origen de ese sonido, dio con la mirada a su hermana pequeña que estaba con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

-"Ya es casi medio día, que tal si almorzamos antes de vaya a la oficina de papá"- El rubio dijo acariciando la cabeza de Mito que ocultaba el rostro con sus manos.

-"vamos"_ Sakura sonrió tomando de la mano al par de hermanos saliendo de la tienda de electrónicos.

…..

-"Querido, hace tiempo que no pasamos tiempo juntos"- kushina dijo sentada en las piernas de su esposo.

-"Lo sé mi cielo, solo que el trabajo nos tiene hasta el cuello"_ MInato con sus labios repartiendo besos en el cuello de la peli roja provoco un par de gemidos en ella.

-"Si-ii, esta noche podemos tomar un baño caliente mientras.. ho-o… si-ii.." – respirando rápidamente sintió como las manos de su rubio tocaban su cuerpo sin ninguna vergüenza.

Minato con ojos afilados capturo los labios de su esposa en un beso profundo.

La peli roja con un sonrojo tomo la cabeza del rubio con sus manos y jalo de sus cabellos mientras era acomodada en el escritorio del hokage quedando sentada, sintió como sus piernas eran abiertas para que después envuelver a su esposo que había abierto su kimono.

-"e-espe-era.."

Minato no la escucho y volvió a besarla frotando su…

-TOC TOC-

Ambos escucharon que llamaban, pero estaban en su mundo.

-"(Mi señor, su hijo con su equipo están aquí)"- su secretaria desde el otro lado de la puerta le dijo tocando de nuevo.

-"Dile que pasen.."- Minato con un suspiro de resignación dio un último beso a su esposa que empezaba a arreglar su vestimenta rápidamente.

Segundos después, Naruto, Hana e Itachi entraron junto con kakashi que se le veía aburrido como siempre aun que con unas ojeras notables bajo sus ojos.

-"ne, sensei el equipo siete esta aquí"- Kakashi dijo parándose al frente del escritorio algo sonámbulo.

Todos tuvieron una gota de sudor en sus cabezas a lo dicho por el jounin peli gris.

-"¿Se encuentra bien sensei?"_ Hana Inuzuka vestida con un chaleco táctico jounin, debajo de su chaleco tenía una camisa de mangas largas de color negro hasta los antebrazos, unas botas ninjas altas que estaban a diez centímetros por debajo de sus rodillas además que estaba abierto en la parte de sus dedos y sus tobillos quedando estas partes visibles.

Por último unos pantalones negros que llegaban hasta dentro de sus botas. Era un atuendo muy rudo y sexy en opinión de todos.

Hana tenía sus características marcas de colmillos en sus mejillas además de un corte de pelo que llegaba casi hasta sus hombros y su broche favorito que agarraba un mechón rebelde arriba de su frente.

Sin duda era una kunoichi muy hermosa de facciones finas en su rostro y mirada firme.

-"Creo que sus hijos no dejan de llorar en las noches"- Itachi dijo al lado de la inuzuka que asintió en aquella teoria.

Itachi portaba su uniforme de policía shinobi de la aldea, aun que este tenía un cintillo en su brazo izquierdo que demostraba der capitán, seguramente de algún sector al cual estaba a cargo u ocupaba otra función en aquella institución.

-"Kakashi, me alegra que hayan llegado a tiempo…"- lo dijo con un poco de frustración, pero rápidamente quito esos pensamientos al darse cuenta de la misión que tenía que encomendar. –"pero el quipo siete dejo de funcionar cuando tus pupilos se hicieron chounin"_ sonrió viendo que kaksahi solo reaccionaba cerrando mas lo ojos, de seguro el pobre nunca creyó que tener hijos era difícil.

-"ha, sii.."

-"Kakashi-kun, creo que deberías tomarte una semana de vacaciones"- Kushina le dijo con una sonrisa al saber que el peli gris trabajaba todo el día y llegaba en las noches a atender a sus gemelos que su esposa Rin Nohara había dado a luz hace un año, Rin trabajaba en el hospital y sus turnos algunas veces les tocaban en las noches, aquellos demonios parecían odiar a su padre que solo se calmaban con su madre al cantarles su canción de cuna.

-"Podemos hablar de eso después de su misión"_ Minato sonrió a su antiguo alumno, se sentía feliz por él y Rin, además que le gustaba ser padrino de sus gemelos. –"Itachi & Hana, creo que es hora de firmar"

Minato extendió el pergamino de unión de clanes en su escritorio.

Naruto y kakashi leyeron rápidamente el documento abriendo grandes sus ojos y vieron a los novios que estaban sonrojados mirando al suelo.

Itachi trago el nudo en su garganta y tomo un paso adelante.

Hana e Itachi ya habían hablado muy seriamente acerca de la propuesta dicha por sus clanes en una cena especial, al principio creyeron que era una fiesta común y corriente donde el hokage junto a su familia además de otros clanes estaban presentes, pero lo que no esperaron fue el anuncio acerca de unir los clanes en una alianza.

Al principio los novios se mostraron molestos por aquel anuncio.

Pero después de unos días aceptaron hacerlo con condiciones que ambos clanes cumplirían.

Con un kunai, Itachi hizo un pequeño corte en su pulgar y con algo de chrakra en la sangre que salió firmo aquel documento donde correspondía.

Hana que se coloco a su lado imitó el acto de su novio firmando también.

Unos segundos después, Minato firmo aquel documento también para después guardarlo.

-"Habiendo firmado, solo debemos esperar tres años"- el rubio dijo a los novios que se sonrojaron y juntaron sus manos.

Kakashi, Naruto y kushin desearon los mejores deseos a los chicos, sin duda serian unos años interesantes.

-"¿Y cuál es la misión sensei? "

-"Es algo sencillo de hacer"

 _ **HOLA AMIGOS, HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO EN QUE NO ACTUALIZABA.**_

 _ **EL TRABAJO Y ESTUDIO QUITA MUCHO DE MI TIEMPO, PERO SE QUE PODRE HACER AVANZAR ESTA HISTORIA.**_

 _ **SIN MAS QUE DECIR, HASTAEL PROXIMO CAPITULO! :D**_


End file.
